Withered Love (Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer)
by DreamyLoner
Summary: This is an alternate version of how Jeff and Jane turn into sadistic serial killers. They meet as teens and fall in love. A prank goes wrong and plunges them into endless torment. Jeff x Jane, Liu x Jane in later chapters! AU.
1. Prologue

I pried open my eyes and stared at the boy before me. My hands were cuffed behind my back and my body ached in every joint. I sniffled and choked at the pungent odor. In vague consciousness, I watched Jeff stride towards me, his hands tugged into his pockets. A crooked grin stretched from ear to ear. His face was pallid. Tears prickled the corners of my eyes as I waited for my doom. I wondered if this was just another terrible nightmare I had due to anxiety disorder, but the essence of pain convinced me otherwise. Everything was real. _So damn real._ It was hard to accept the truth. He, whom I loved, had slaughtered my precious family. He murdered them one by one, right in front of me. Ripped clothes. Distorted limbs. Engraved corpses. Splattered blood. They were all lying everywhere, all surrounding me.

I arched my back and struggled to break free. Of course, my attempt was futile. I was stuck. There was simply no way out. I wriggled only to feel blood gush out from the wounds on my wrists. He gawked at me, rather amazed by my persistence. He didn't budge. He just stood there and ogled me with a devious smile. His shirt was soaked in blood. _My parents' blood._ The thought of losing them plunged me into rage and despair. I squealed at the top of my lungs. Perhaps I, myself, was going insane too. Taken aback by my sudden frantic screech, Jeff backed away a little but retained his loathsome smile.

"Jane, if you scream like that, you're going to lose your voice," He smirked.

I ignored him. My lunacy was closing in. I hated him so much. I hated him to death. The mere sight of him disgusted me to a point that I wished I could just scratch him and tear that skin off his disfigured face. _Impossible._ I was the hostage. I couldn't imagine what he had in store for me.

"W-Why…Why are you doing this to me?" I wailed and kicked my legs weakly.

"This is a good question." Jeff strutted towards me and squatted down. He reached out his hands to caress my face. I shook him off with disdain. No, I didn't want him to touch me or even lay a finger on one single strand of my hair.

"Jane, if I were you, I wouldn't resist so much," He sighed. He leaned closer. I flinched. Gosh, his look scared the hell out of me. I glared at his pasty, leathery face. It was unsightly and nauseating. He had carved himself a permanent smile and burned his lids off, turning his eyes into two ghastly holes. His dark orbs sucked my soul and penetrated every thought of mine. I supposed he already knew what I was thinking. He sensed my fear.

"You know what, I always thought you were different." He said calmly and stroked my hair. "But I guess I'm wrong."

"What do you mean?" I whimpered. He ran his fingers over my cheeks.

"And I thought you loved me, but you're just like them." He mumbled, "You're looking at me the same way they do. You think I'm a monster, don't you? Do I look like an alien to you?"

"Huh?" I frowned. Realisation struck me. I quickly shook my head. "No…it's not like that…Jeff…"

"Your eyes betray your heart. You've never looked at me like this before, Jane. And I thought you would always stand by my side. I guess it's either me thinking too much or you're just the same as one of those assholes."

"Jeff, please, let me go…" I pleaded.

"Beg and pray. That might help." Jeff chuckled, "You're still cute and all. I suppose someone like me is now a mismatch for you. It's perfectly alright for you to hate my face. Even sometimes, I find myself hating it when I look into the mirror."

"Jeff, I didn't mean to...I was...Well...I..." I rambled.

"Sh…" He shushed me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against my chest. "Jane, I can hear your heart beat. How wonderful it will be if I dig it out and crumple it."

"No…Jeff, don't do that…I'm sorry."

"It hurt a lot, you know, when you decided to tag along with others and run from me. I thought you would always be the one to stay behind but geez, am I wrong. So wrong. I misjudged you. You're actually no better than any one of them, anyone who deserves death."

"Please…Jeff, don't kill me."

"I won't." He sniggered and planted a swift kiss on my forehead. "I would save the best for you, sweetheart."

He pulled away from me and started walking away.

"No, Jeff, don't go. Get me out of here, please." I cried.

"I'll be back in a minute, Jane." He slammed the door behind him with a sinister laugh.

Minutes passed and he never returned. I had no idea what was happening outside. I couldn't hear a single noise. I wondered if he was going to just leave me like this. It could be one of his tricks or perhaps he was planning on something else right now. _Something more wicked._ I hoped I could survive his sadistic game. Even if I were to be killed, I hoped someone would arrest him and send him to jail. An asylum would be nice. He was sick in the head. _So sick._ He was never like this in the past though. I couldn't fathom why he had changed so much. Why did he have to kill my parents? Why did he have to torture me? And I thought we were lovers…

Millions of questions fulled my head. Slowly, I leaned back against the wall and let this madness subsume me. Before I realised it, I dozed off again.


	2. First Encounter

I met Jeff last summer. I still remembered the day the family moved in across the street. They attracted pretty much attention because we hardly got any newcomers in this neighbourhood. This was a tedious place where everyone simply followed the same regularity every day. There was really nothing special going on around here. It was possibly a place where people would like to leave instead of moving in. I wasn't so positive about having a new neighbour at first. They could be a bunch of freaks for all I knew, just like most kids at my school.

"Jane, wake up," Mum woke me early in the morning, only to tell me how enthusiastic she was about meeting this new family. I, of course, had no time for all the bullshit she was throwing at me. I mean, gosh, it was only seven and man, I was having a summer vacation. I usually slept until twelve during holidays.

I made an uncomfortable turn and buried my face into the blanket. Mum went to draw the curtains and let the light seep in. Now, that was really wicked. It always got me up. I snorted and sat upright, still yawning and rubbing my half-closed eyes.

"What the hell, mum." I grunted.

"Watch the language you're using, sweetheart." She said, hands on her hips. "Look, our new neighbours moved in yesterday and the least we can do is to greet them."

"Yea, right, the least I can do is go back to sleep now and join you in the afternoon." I rolled my eyes and lay back down on my bed.

"No, you're getting up right now." She pulled off my blanket.

"Ugh," I groaned and leaped out of bed. Why was she making such a fuss about some new stupid neighbours? Why did we have to greet them? Geez, and I thought there were enough people to welcome them already. They wouldn't miss us anyway.

Dad was already up reading newspapers. He was always up early even when he didn't have to work. He took a sip of his hot coffee and smiled at me. I was more like a walking dead, to be sure. I could barely open my eyes properly. With my mind still drifting off to the reveries, I gobbled down a grilled cheese and egg sandwich, a carton of milk and two slices of greasy bacon.

"Get moving, Jane. We're going to drop by their house right now." Mum said, picking up a box wrapped in shiny blue papers. Phew, did we really have to give them a gift as well?

"How about Dad?" I asked.

"You and Mum go. I'm staying here." He said.

"Look, Jane, after we're done, you can come back and continue your sleep."

"Fine," I pouted and followed Mum obediently. We strolled down the street and crossed a road, finally arriving at our new neighbours' house. Mum rang the bell. I was still half asleep. Mum nudged me and asked me to look more earnest. I shrugged and made a grimace.

A young woman opened the door and immediately her mouth curved into an endearing smile. She was in her late thirties, I guessed, quite a charming woman, more like the classic type of housewife. Her neatly combed natural brown curls made her look at least a few years younger and her gorgeous sapphire eyes blinked with much anticipation. She was wearing an apron and she looked rather stunned at first by our sudden appearance. I tugged Mum's sleeves, only to get a disapproving look from her.

"Hi," The woman smiled fervently.

"Hello there, we live across the street. Welcome to the neighbourhood." Mum said, handing her the gift.

"Why, thank you so much, er…"

"I'm Mrs. Arkensaw. This is Jane, my daughter."

I made a silly face and waved at her.

"She's adorable." The woman, whoever she was called, complimented.

"I'm Margaret Woods. Just call me Margaret."

Margaret invited us into the house. I really considered heading back home to sleep but Mum seized my hand. I sighed and followed her. We settled down on the couch. Automatically, my eyes roamed the living room which was still in the middle of decoration and renovation. Some unpacked boxes were piling up in one corner and the entire place smelled of dust.

"Sorry about the mess," Margaret apologised and put a tray of tea and biscuits on the table.

"It's okay. If you need anything, just call us." Mum said.

"My husband is out for work but really, I also want to thank you on behalf of him. It's a really nice place, isn't it?"

And then they went on talking for what seemed like forever. _Blah blah blah…_ I didn't even bother to listen to them. The adults' chat always bored me to death. I flopped back on the couch and cupped my chin, trying to figure out what to do besides falling asleep. Mum would definitely be mad if I slept in someone else's house. She always told me to keep myself interested even when something didn't appeal to me. I had to remain polite in front of someone that bugged me.

A couple of minutes later, Margaret must have noticed I was jaded.

"Well, it seems that we're forgetting Jane's here," She giggled.

"That's alright. This girl is difficult at times," Mum said. I glared at her.

"Oh, Jane, why don't you meet my sons? You can play with them while I'm chatting with your mom."

Margaret proceeded upstairs. There was some knocking and chattering. I sat in silence and waited until she returned with two figures behind her. It was the first time I met the two brothers. I took a glimpse of them and sure enough, I could tell they were as sleepy as me. _  
_

"Here, boys, come and greet our neighbours." Margaret shoved the two forwards. I cocked my brows, scanning them from head to toe. They were about the same age as me. One was wearing a white hoodie and black skinny jeans. The other one was wearing a grey sweater and denim pants. Both of them had brown hair and hazel eyes. I wondered who was older.

"Go on and introduce yourself," Margaret urged. "Tell Mrs. Arkensaw who you are."

"Um…hi, I'm Liu." The one on the left who looked far friendlier spoke first. He had this bright smile on his face, the kind that could please many adults.

"I'm Jeff," His brother muttered behind him. He, like me, was not a bit interested. He kept his glance on the ground and his hands jammed tightly into his pockets.

"Jeff, do you expect people to hear you with that voice?" Margaret grumbled.

Jeff sighed and didn't respond. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"It's okay. Lovely boys you have." Mum said. I almost laughed at her remark.

"Okay, sons, I want you to meet Jane. Oh wait, how old are you, Jane?"

"Fourteen," I said. At that time, I had just passed my birthday.

"Really. They're no older than you. I suppose you can get along with each other and please, help them if possible. They aren't very, you know, active and all. It's always hard to start school again in a new place."

Like the hell I was really going to interact with them. Well, the one called Liu looked fine to me. He was actually quite handsome but Jeff was sort of creepy. All this time, he didn't even look at me. It was not like I wanted to meet his eyes either.

_Damn adults._ They got us out of the house so that they could continue their conversation. Now, that was really embarrassing. I was stuck in the backyard with two eccentric freaks. I thought of running home but that would seem rather rude. We stood there for a while before Jeff wandered off to sit under the tree. He shut his eyes and began to snooze.

"Well, don't mind him. Um…he's like that," Liu said with a faint smile.

Like I really cared. I was planning to take a nap under the shades too but he had just stolen my spot. Anyway, this was not my backyard so I had no right to complain about it.

"Er…" Liu started fidgeting with his hands nervously. I frowned. _Man, did he ever talk to girls?_ "Nice to meet you, Jane."

"You too, Liu," I replied curtly.

"So, what is this neighbourhood like?" Liu asked, kicking the ground.

"Like a hell."

"Pardon?" He raised his brows. I snickere, "I mean, boring."

"Oh…I see. You don't have much to do, do you?"

"Not really. It's holiday, you know."

"How about your homework?"

"Done."

I never left things till the end. I finished all my schoolwork the very first week of my vacation. I should regret it because now I had nothing better to do.

"Cool. I wish I could have that efficiency," Liu laughed softly. I didn't see how funny it was, but again I wouldn't blame him. He looked like he had never communicated with a girl before. _What a jerk._

"Why did you guys move in here?" I inquired.

"Oh, Dad's got a promotion at work. So yeah, he and Mum thought we could move to one of these 'fancy' neighbourhoods."

Now that was hilarious. As far as I knew, this wasn't a fancy neighbourhood. If they knew what they were getting themselves into, they wouldn't really think it was a wise choice coming here.

"Let me be honest with you, Liu. This isn't a fascinating place. If I were you, I wouldn't look forward to living here."

Liu glanced at me curiously. For the past fourteen years, I really got nowhere in life besides going to school and complying with rules. If I got any chance, I would absolutely start something new. _Something far more exciting. Something more worth living for._

"You're strange, Jane," Liu finally said. "But cute."

_What? Was that supposed to be praise or sarcasm?_ I didn't expect to blush. I mean, let's face it, everyone who met me agreed that I was cute. And yes, I was damn proud of my looks. You can either say I was an arrogant piece of trash or a vain bitch. I didn't mind. I wouldn't care.

"Don't lie like that, Liu."

Liu turned and blinked at Jeff. That weirdo still kept his eyes shut.

"What do you mean, Jeff?"

Jeff opened his eyes and got up friskily. He sauntered towards us with a smirk on his face.

"Liu, don't call someone cute when she isn't," Jeff said. Those words hit me like a bomb. I glared at him.

"I know what you're thinking. You're one of those who think you're the best and nothing really gets your interest besides yourself." Jeff sneered, "Ain't I right?"

"What? Is this a joke?" I scowled.

"Jeff, stop it," Liu came between us and smiled at me. "Sorry, Jane, don't mind his words."

"I'm just telling the truth," Jeff shrugged. "I mean, I can tell from your face you don't like us but it's not like we care about it. Either way, we'll make the best of this neighbourhood in our own way."

"Shut up," I snarled. No one had ever talked to me like this! I glowered at Jeff. He grinned.

"Which one of you is older?".

"Does that matter?" Jeff laughed.

"We're twins...fraternal twins." Liu answered, "He's older."

"Right," I mumbled. "No wonder you two aren't a bit alike."

"Now I'll call that cute," Jeff mocked. "You look cute when you're angry."

I gritted my teeth. Liu gave me a reassuring smile. I swung my hands and began to walk away.

"Jane?" Liu called out.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Jeff giggled but I didn't look back. I didn't feel like speaking to these two jerks anymore.

I stomped across the street and got back home. I didn't care if Mum would be mad at me. I just couldn't spend another second facing that insolent, cheeky, freaky Jeff.


	3. A New Interest

***A/N* Well, thanks for reading! I don't know people will like this! xD Please review and tell me what you think :D**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

After my first foul encounter with Jeff, I didn't really talk to the two brothers again, not until about a week later. Mom was furious when she knew I basically headed home that day without acknowledging her. It's not that I really cared when she scolded me like shit. It wasn't my fault either. If those two hadn't been such a brat, I wouldn't have run away. Soon, the neighbourhood ceased fussing about having newcomers. Life returned to normal again, just as dull and dry as it usually had been. Whenever Mom went to chat with Margaret, I would just stay home. She did ask me once or twice to go along with her but I rejected. I didn't make it explicit to her that I detested Jeff after his rude remarks. Mom would definitely say I was being childish and all. I just didn't want to see the two boys so I was not going to the Woods again.

Fate simply wouldn't leave things the way I wanted them to be. I bumped into Jeff later in the grocery store. I spotted him first. Needless to say, I pretended I hadn't seen him. I was running errands for Mom that day. Yeah, I figured I might go to the market for some fresh air. Locking myself up in my room playing video games just wasn't the best option. I felt like wasting my whole holiday on meaningless stuff. Things got pretty tiresome when you repeated the same routine every single day. I was actually expecting something more fabulous but all my friends were travelling abroad with their family. I had no one to hang around with.

I pushed the trolley and sneaked behind one of those shelves. Darn, I didn't want Jeff to see me. He was in the drink section. I slunk into the snack section. It was empty and that would mean only one thing. I smiled cunningly and ambled along the aisle, gingerly observing the environment. Swiftly, I grabbed a couple of chocolate bars and slipped them into my pocket. Now, that's what I would call fun. All the excitement fueled me with energy. I forgot how long I had been hooked on this but stealing always gave me a sense of what you might call as pleasure and fulfillment. Of course, I only did it when nobody was around. I wasn't really at all afraid of getting caught. I knew I could always defend myself and act like an innocent child. In fact, I got caught once when I was nine or something. I dealt with it so well that the shopkeeper didn't actually call the cops. She told my parents indeed. I got grounded for a few weeks but that wasn't enough to make me abstain from this habit. I enjoyed the feeling of stealing whatever I wanted. I wouldn't steal much because I didn't want people to get suspicious. The last thing I needed was those fools finding out they constantly lost a few of their merchandises.

"So, is this your interest?"

I almost jumped in fear. I was midway through gripping a pack of candy when I felt someone shuffling behind me. Shit…someone actually caught me! I panicked and turned around, only to meet a familiar face that got on my nerves. Jeff stood there with a devilish smirk, looking as though he was going to wreck my whole life.

"J-Jeff?" I stuttered, completely shocked. Was he going to tell on me? If so, I would be so dead.

"Hi, Jane, nice hobby you have." He said sarcastically. I began to tremble in fear. Hastily, I put my loot back onto the shelf and stared at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me.

"No, you can keep them. I ain't gonna tell on you anyway." Jeff scoffed. "You're lucky it was only me passing by."

I nodded anxiously. I flinched as Jeff stepped forwards.

"What's wrong? I don't bite." He teased.

"I gotta go." I mumbled and scooted away as fast as possible. I even forgot all about running errands for Mom. I darted out of the store and was about to cross the road when I heard a honking sound. I turned to the left only to see a truck approaching me at full speed. The driver attempted a brake, the creaking noise piercing my ears. I squealed and tried to move but all I could do was shiver in sheer fright. A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and hauled me back to the sidewalk. I watched the enormous vehicle pass right in front of my eyes, my face close to smashing onto it. At that exact moment, my mind went blank. I could only gawk at the street with my hollow eyes. My heart was thumping rapidly, sweat dribbling down my forehead. I collapsed to the ground and puffed heavily. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I was…almost hit by a truck.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I perked up, my body still quivering. Jeff offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. I was tongue-tied, completely lost in words. The previous horrifying scene still lingered in my head.

"Jane, are you alright?" Jeff repeated, looking at me full of concern. I could barely nod. Before I realized it, I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Here." Jeff handed me a handkerchief to wipe my tears. It took me a minute to retrieve my senses. I was close to an emotional breakdown. I never thought death would be so petrifying. Everything just happened in a blink of an eye. If Jeff hadn't come out and saved me in time, I could have been run over by the truck and torn into pieces.

"Jane, I'll walk you home, okay?"

I didn't answer but I let him accompany me. We dawdled down the street in silence. I knew I should probably thank him for saving my life. Yet, I couldn't blurt out those grateful words. I peeked at Jeff. As usual, he kept glancing down at the ground, his face emotionless. In fact, I could hardly see his eyes from this angle because his flippy bangs covered them. He must have felt my stare because he turned to ogle me. Reflexively, I looked away. I wasn't sure what I was thinking but his gaze gave me a queer feeling. It was uncomfortable to have him beside me.

"Jane, sorry about the other day." Jeff piped up. "I didn't mean to be rude on purpose. I was just teasing you."

"It's okay." I said. "I…wasn't being very nice either."

It's not like I was really mad at him or what. It would be irrational to be angry with Jeff when he had basically just saved my life.

"And I think you've forgotten this." Jeff rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar, hurling it at me. I widened my eyes incredulously.

"H-How…?"

"Well, I'll just say we both have something in common." He snickered. Immediately, I took his hint. So, he was also into this stuff, huh?

"But I'll say, Jane, you need more practice on this." Jeff said. "You can easily get caught."

"So, you're a professional one?" I raised my brows and simpered.

"I won't call myself a professional one. I only do it when there's something I absolutely need." Jeff replied. "How long have you been doing this?"

"I…don't know." I pondered for a moment. "Maybe 5 or 6 years."

"Oh, cool." Jeff said.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You really think it's cool?" I asked curiously. There was something mysterious about his eyes. Those orbs glittered like stars. It's only then I noticed how beautiful he was. Yea, he was eerie but I couldn't deny he was hot as hell.

"Yea. And I thought you were a goody-goody." He laughed quietly.

"No, I'm not." I smiled. "Do I look like one?"

"Sort of."

"How?"

"Well, like you really listen to your mom and you don't look like the type that goes clubbing, drinking and all."

"That's just because I can't. It doesn't mean I don't want to do those things." I stated.

"No wonder you think life is boring."

"And it's not like your parents allow you to drink either."

"No, but I don't think they can stop me when I get into high school."

"You're damn right."

We kept on chatting until we reached home. I must admit I had totally underestimated Jeff. I thought he was a freak like other boys at school but no, he wasn't. There was something more in this guy that somehow aroused my interest. He was…so intriguing. It's like all these years he had been doing a pretty good job hiding all his true inner characters. I never expected him to be bold and outspoken either. He seldom hesitated when he spoke. He simply said whatever that came into his mind. Sometimes, of course, he would throw rude and ironic remarks at me. Oddly, I didn't feel annoyed by this anymore. Perhaps I just knew this is the way he is.

"So, see you around, Jane." We halted in front of my house.

"Sure." I chuckled.

He waved me goodbye and jogged back to his house. If you ask me, I would say that's the day our friendship officially began.

* * *

"Well, I saw you with Jeff yesterday. Getting on well with each other, huh?" Mom giggled the next morning. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my pancakes.

"I heard from Margaret that he's a bit anti-social. It's always nice to befriend him." Mom sat down across the table and smirked.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Hey, I've got something to do in the charity shop this afternoon. Maybe you can go play with Jeff and Liu?"

"Why? Can't I just stay home?"

"Honey, I don't want you to indoors every day. The next thing you know you're gonna rot and get molded."

"Fine."

So, I went to find the Woods after breakfast. Margaret seemed elated to see me, though I barely had any interaction with her. She invited me in almost instantly and got me lots of snacks. It's like she couldn't be more joyous to know that someone was willing to hang out with her sons. The house looked much more refined than before. I could tell the family made quite an effort in furnishing it. It seemed that they were determined to make this their permanent, sweet home.

"Jeff, Liu, come down at once! Jane's here." Margaret yelled and then looked back at me. "Jane, I'll be out to the town later. I want you to keep those boys occupied. I don't like them playing some sort of violent video games when they're left alone at home."

"Really." I frowned. Funny she should say that. I guessed I knew what I could do with Jeff and Liu.

When Margaret left the house, I exchanged a grimace with the boys.

"So, what's this game you guys are playing?" I asked.

"Wanna try?" Jeff snickered.

"Why not?"

Let's say, I really didn't see it coming. I never thought Jeff and Liu were into this kind of things. Well, Liu wasn't really that keen on horror stuff. Most of the time, he was just influenced and dragged along by his brother. Jeff showed me his collection of games and I simply couldn't believe my luck. Mom totally forbade me to buy this type of video games, though occasionally I would sneak into a shop and steal one or two secretly. I forgot the precise time I started getting addicted to violent games. I just didn't feel comfortable with the games most girls played these days. Those things like Cooking Mary, Farm Village and Pet Shop really pissed me off. I mean, seriously, how can you call trying to plant some flowers and shower some pets on the internet fun? Man, it's ridiculous and childish.

"I didn't know you like gore." Jeff sneered.

"Why, I love it." I laughed.

"You're really different from other girls." He remarked.

"You can say that again."

We squatted down and played for a long time. I couldn't be more gleeful. Realizing Jeff possessed such a fabulous collection, I could only wonder how much time it would take me to finish them all. There was also one thing about Jeff that caught my attention. He got much brighter when he was playing one of these creepy games. He actually smiled naturally whenever he hit the buttons and shot the characters full of holes. Okay, it was somewhat ghastly but who cares? I had finally found something to kill my boring days in this holiday! Yay, I was going to spend each day playing these fascinating video games with Jeff and Liu. Wonderful!

"Damn." I cursed and tossed the controller away. I always threw a tantrum when I lost consecutively. I was simply jealous of Jeff. He was so…talented. He almost won in every game and he could tackle all the levels in a flash. Well, at least, I was better than Liu. Very often, he didn't even know where he was going in his game. He kept mistaking his own teammates for enemies and accidentally killing them. It didn't surprise me when he lost in almost all the trials.

"What?" Jeff taunted when he saw me sulk.

"That's too harsh." I grumbled. "I mean, shouldn't you let the lady win at least once?"

"You're funny, Jane. I thought you like to play fair."

"Don't tell me to play equal when you've beaten me a hundred times." I pouted.

"Okay, sorry, I'll let you win this time, satisfied?" Jeff sniggered.

"Guys…can you two not forget about me?" Liu butted in. "I'm getting killed here…"

We both laughed and went to help Liu. Geez, he was just pathetic! He only got less than 10% of lifespan.

"Let me take over." Jeff offered and in no time, he slaughtered all the enemies and basically made Liu's character resurrected.

"Wow…" I saw Liu's eyes glimmer with delight. I could tell he was deeply impressed by his brother. From the way his orbs glinted with admiration, I could just see how Liu adored Jeff, though it sounds rather silly because we were merely playing video games. When Liu caught me looking at him, he smiled proudly. "Jeff always knows how to bring things back to life, heheee."

"Really?" I tittered. "Like even if it's dead?"

"Not entirely dead." Jeff said, still goggling at the screen with full concentration. "Even if there's only one breath left, I can still beat the shit out of these craps."

"Say, you're just relentless." I mocked.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Jeff smiled slyly.

"Nope." I smiled back.

"Here you go. Don't kill yourself again." Jeff handed the controller back to Liu who looked so grateful that his brother had helped fix his problems.

"So, back to our game." Jeff chortled and snuggled closer to me. "Ready?"

"Can't be more ready."


	4. Vile Games

***A/N* Hey guys, sorry to update this late. I'll get back to this story as soon as possible Thanks again for reading and following it! Reviews highly appreciated :D Tell me what you think about this chapter =3=**

* * *

I spent the next couple of days playing video games with Jeff and Liu. Mr. and Mrs. Woods usually left home for work early in the morning so right after I finished my breakfast, I would go over to their house. Jeff would lead me to his precious game collection. We played endlessly. We got so addicted that sometimes we even forgot about lunch. When we didn't play some creepy, violent video games, we would watch horror movies. Jeff had this craze for suspense and mystery genres. Most of the films we picked were bloody as hell, probably not for teens of our age. Liu wasn't so fond of scary stuff. He would always hide meekly behind Jeff whenever a killing scene came on the screen. Honestly, I had so much fun with these brothers. They were…just different. Especially Jeff, he was more mature than I thought. He liked things that no one else would even lay an eye on. Oddly, we actually shared many common interests. You can say we were both potential violence addicts. For some reason, we were so obsessed with thriller and gore.

Still, there was a risk playing video games in the living room. We got caught one day by Margaret. We usually played until dusk but that day, she had an early shift and returned home before we could tidy things up. Clearly, it struck her hard to walk into the house seeing us play some ghastly, disturbing video games. Her mouth gaped open when she saw all those bloody graphic illustrations. She was so mad that she snatched the controller from Jeff and tossed it away. Liu cringed immediately in guilt. Jeff didn't respond at all. I was there the whole time when Margaret kept scolding her boys. She was utterly disgusted this kind of things which she described as 'revolting', 'mind-twisting' and 'horrendous'. She was beyond furious to discover that Jeff had been secretly buying these nasty games on his own. She accused him of dragging Liu and me along. Well…I wanted to defend Jeff but I didn't deem it was a good idea. I never expected Margaret to go berserk and explode in rage. For a second, I even feared if she might criticize me as well.

Fortunately, she didn't tell my mom. She didn't think it was my fault either. She cast all the blame on Jeff. Liu was crying after being yelled at. Jeff, however, remained apathetic even when Margaret dumped all his games into the trash bin. I gasped, shaking my head in dismay. Damn, all those wonderful treasures were lying with other garbage. _What a waste._

"Jane, I thought I told you to keep them occupied and away from these things." Margaret said sternly. I was completely lost in words. So she was suggesting that it was my responsibility to watch over her boys?

"Sorry, but don't ever do this again, Jane. These games aren't appropriate for you all. You can always find something better to do to kill time, right?"

"I guess so." I replied, giving her a slight nod.

So, there went Jeff's collection. Down into the rubbish bin. Perhaps if he hadn't shown it to me, nothing like this would have happened. He might be still hiding it under his bed or somewhere Margaret had no reach of. Seriously, I felt bad for Jeff. I didn't know how much he had spent on those games but there were some I really liked. _Ugh, what a pity…_

Without video games, I wasn't sure what I could do to deal with my boring holiday. I stayed at home for two days before Jeff showed up at my house one morning. I was surprised because I knew he was still in a pretty bad mood losing all his beloved video games. When I texted him after Margaret shouted at us that night, he didn't even bother to reply me. I thought he was angry or something. Not that I really cared. Anyway, he was standing on the porch, hands in his pockets as usual. Sometimes, I wondered what he was hiding inside those pockets.

"Hi, Jane." He said.

"Hi."

"Wanna do something fun?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything you want."

"Where's Liu?" I inquired, noticing that Jeff was alone.

"Um… Liu got sent by Mom to some stupid reading club across the street. It's organized by some playgroups, I think. She said it's time we're doing something more…educational and decent."

"Oh, I thought those are for kids."

"Well, they have a senior group actually." Jeff laughed.

"And why aren't you with Liu?"

"Because I got away." Jeff confessed. "You can't imagine me sitting with a bunch of nerds reading some silly books, right? Liu is just different. He likes reading. He always listens to Mom."

"Nah, that's worse than going to school." I tittered. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you want to show me around the city?" Jeff suggested. "I still haven't got all the view yet."

"Sure, why not?"

We took a shuttle bus and traveled down to the market There was basically nothing much to do there but with Jeff, I believed we could figure out something. We were sitting together on the vehicle and it was completely awkward with neither of us speaking. I could tell Jeff was still angry at Margaret to some extent. His face showed all his sentiments. I must say, he was creepy when he was temperamental. He wouldn't talk much and I didn't dare start any speech. I doubted if he would even listen to me. Eventually, it was him who broke off the silence first.

"So, is there anything in particular that you wanna do in the city?" He asked.

"Not really…" I mumbled. "You can decide what we do."

"Okay." Jeff smiled, which somewhat reassured me a little. At least, I didn't have to see him pulling a grim face all the time. It was just horrible.

It took us half an hour to reach our destination. I showed Jeff some routes and short-cuts in the city. We wandered about in some stores before he suggested going to the mall.

"Hey, Jane, do you want to get some free lunch?" Jeff suddenly stopped and said.

"What?"

He grinned slyly and eyed the supermarket. Immediately, I felt myself tense up with excitement. Darn, this boy was marvelous. I knew what he wanted. So, he thought we could do some stealing fun eh? _Interesting._

"But there're too many people inside." I analyzed.

"Exactly." Jeff chuckled. "It's far too crowded for anyone to notice what we're doing."

"Wow." I really couldn't grasp Jeff's logic. Sometimes, he would come up with the most bizarre idea that I had ever heard. There was something going on in his mind, which none of us could comprehend. He had his own thoughts, his plans and his talents.

We squeezed through the crowd, prancing into the store. We explored every single corner, scanning through whatever that appealed to us. Jeff actually stopped to stare at some kitchen appliances. He was…wow, he was looking for knives?

"Hey, Jane, look, this butcher's knife looks almost identical to the one in our video games." He giggled, his fingers tracing around the sharp, gleaming blade.

"Hmm…if I were you, I wouldn't touch that." I said. "It can cut you easily."

Jeff laughed, apparently teasing my cowardice. "Yea, you're right. A carving knife suits you better."

"Damn, we aren't here for knives, are we? Plus, your mom dumped all your video games."

At once, I regretted what I had said. Jeff's expression changed drastically. He was by all means still pissed.

"Sorry about that." I cooed.

"It's okay." He put the knife back to the shelf and tugged his hands into his pockets. "We'll have fun doing some other stuff." He grinned.

"Are you gonna cover for me?" I asked because I was planning to steal some snacks. I reckoned Jeff might be able to help me out. After all, it was his idea in the first place, to come to the supermarket and grab our own lunch.

"Why not?" He smirked, clutching my wrist. I shivered at his touch. It was the first time we ever had any physical contact. To be honest, we always stayed at least a few inches away from each other. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding fast. I hadn't been holding hands with a guy for a while.

We lurked about the snack section. Jeff kept his eyes on the environment while I was doing my deeds. I grasped a few packs of crisps and biscuits, slipping them into my bag with no ado. I proceeded to steal a couple of chocolate bars and sweets, cautiously hiding them in my pockets. Jeff was standing right next to me. He too, snatched something for himself. I must say, he was really skillful. The way he took things in a split second convinced me that he had been doing this for some time. He did have quite sufficient practice on that. Strangely, I enjoyed the time we spent in the supermarket very much. It's almost like a dream come true. I had never thought I would find someone ever so compatible with me. Gosh, I had found a friend who shared the same hobby! What a miracle!

When we left the store with our fully occupied backpacks, we were smiling triumphantly. I couldn't believe a huge supermarket like this didn't even install any security systems. There were no cameras either. Man, it's just pathetic! It made me want to come back for more.

We trotted out of the mall. By then, our stomachs were growling.

"So, what now?" Jeff asked with a crooked grin.

"Let me think." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. A second later, I snapped my fingers, finally realizing the best thing we could do. "I've got a fabulous idea. Why don't we venture into that old, abandoned theme park? We can have our lunch there."

"Can we really do that?" Jeff cocked his brows suspiciously.

"Well, we can sneak in, can't we?" I snickered. So, off we went.

The theme park got closed down a year ago. Allegedly, the corporation running it had gone bankrupt. The park was left deserted until now. The government was going to take it down and retrieved the land but obviously, their efficiency was low as hell.

We crept into the park. Luckily, the gate wasn't locked so we slunk in without much difficulty. I knew there was a security guard watching the place but I couldn't care less. I dragged Jeff across the open space. Most of the constructions had been left where they used to stand. I spotted the haunted house, the game booths, the roller coaster and the Ferris Wheel. I remembered visiting the place with my friends. We had had so much blast here in the past.

"Well?" Jeff murmured, gazing around inquisitively. "It's so…quiet here. I like it!"

I didn't expect him to show such a thrilled, ecstatic face. He seemed fascinated by my choice of location. Looking at the ditched architectures, he smiled merrily. We got onto the Pirate's Ship and started unpacking our bags. We had everything we needed. We counted the amount of our loot. Surprisingly, it went out of prediction. We had actually stolen quite a number of things.

I began to chew my food. Jeff laughed when he saw the first thing I munched was a chocolate bar.

"So, you like chocolate that much? You can't only have that for lunch." Jeff taunted.

"Yea, is there a problem? We never have enough snacks at home. Mom's so keen on healthy diet." I rolled my eyes.

"Haha, now you can always have it whenever you want." He sneered.

"Really? Does that mean you'll do this often with me?"

"Oh, do you feel more secure when I'm with you?"

Taken aback by his words, I blushed timidly. He always had this peculiar ability of embarrassing someone with such bold speech. Sometimes, I really didn't know how to respond properly to his question. His corrupted, arrogant mind must be laughing at this very instant, knowing that I depended on him so much. Surely, I felt more secure with him covering for me. Yet, I couldn't let my pride down. Ugh, I didn't want to surrender to this conceited guy.

"Why would you say that?" I crossed my arms. "I can always manage on my own."

"Really?" Jeff said with a playful, skeptical tone. He leaned closer to me. I could feel my cheeks burning with flame with this intimacy. I had never really taken a detailed look of his face. Geez, he was absolutely attractive. Those deep orbs of his never failed to send chills down my spine. They pierced my thoughts just by a simple glance. Immediately, he knew what I was thinking. He always did. Conversely, I could hardly get a handful of his thoughts. I was still struggling to understand this mystifying boy.

"Anyway, I really enjoyed it back there." Jeff said, taking a sip of his coke. "It's always fun to hang out with you, Jane."

I was surprised that he, too, enjoyed what we did in the supermarket. I flushed again, quite amused by his candid confession.

"Jeff, did you have many friends back then?" I asked. "I mean, before you came here."

"Not exactly." He said indifferently. "One or two I guess. We pretty much lost contact after I moved in here."

"That sucks."

"Yea. It doesn't matter anyway." Jeff scoffed. "I can always make friends when I feel like to. I don't really get along with everyone. Some people are just…a bit annoying."

"Oh? Am I one of those?" I asked jokingly. He turned around and ogled me. I gulped at his somber expression. He paused for a long moment before shaking his head. "No, you're not. You're strange but…cool."

"Strange? Damn it, how can you call me strange when you're the odd one here?" I mocked.

"Meh, you're really mean, Jane. Do you even have a boyfriend?"

"What?" I ceased laughing and squinted.

"If you have one, I really don't know what to say." Jeff teased. "I'm gonna pity him. What a poor brat."

"Er…dare you say it again!" I pretended to get angry and clenched my fists, ready to punch him. He caught my wrists and laughed. "It's just a joke, okay? And with that rudeness of yours, you're never going to find one I'm sure."

"Damn you. You're a weirdo, you know that?" I pouted with dissatisfaction. "It's not like you have a girlfriend either, idiot."

"Well, at least, I didn't ask for one." Jeff shrugged. I gave him a playful punch.

"Hey, you kids up there, get down at once!" A hoarse voice barked, interrupting our chat. We turned our heads abruptly, gaping at a middle-aged, uniformed man standing on the ground. "ENTRY IS FORBIDDEN HERE! CAN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN OUTSIDE THE GATE?"

"Oh crap, we're discovered!" Quickly, I gathered my things and heaved the bag onto my shoulder, leaping out of the Pirate's Ship.

"Oii, wait up!"

I sprinted away as fast as I could, not even caring about Jeff. I was laughing all the way through. I could already picture Jeff's face when he knew I was fleeing and leaving him behind. It must be hilarious to watch.

I left the park successfully. Jeff was puffing when he caught up with me. So, he didn't get caught! _What a fast runner he is._

"Screw you, Jane, screw you!" He cursed, still gasping for air. We slumped against the wall, both exhausted from the running. "You left me there!"

"Hey, the situation was too urgent to think sensibly." I tittered.

"And I thought we are friends."

"We are." I asserted, though it might sound absurd now because I had just sort of backstabbed him. Haha.

"Ugh, you're one heartless chick." He accused me mercilessly. I raised my brows. "Oh, yea, am I?"

"You want me to get caught, right? Is that what you want?" He interrogated. I couldn't understand why he was making such a fuss out of the blue. Was he really that scared of being caught? I thought he was, just like me, another shameless delinquent.

"I'm sorry, okay? I won't leave you behind again." I said. It's totally not my personality to apologise but the grimace Jeff was making suggested that he was throwing a tantrum. Over such a minor issue!

"You're so wicked, Jane." He simpered and started walking off.

"Hey, I take that as an insult!" I yelped, following closely behind him.

"Whatever." He jeered at me. It's funny how his mood fluctuated. A minute ago he was still sulking because I abandoned him. Now he was smiling the biggest smile ever. "So, what do we do next?"

"I don't know." I patted him on the shoulder. "Why don't you make the decision this time?"

"If I decide it, I'm not sure you're gonna like it." He said.

"Try me."

He laughed. Damn, his laughter was really captivating. It was s_o mesmerizing, _a bit deceitful though.

"Let's keep it a secret before we reach there."

"Oh? So we're going to a unique place?"

He nodded and took my hand.

"Where is it? Is it fun?"

"Must be better than getting caught by some stupid security guard." He said, clearly implying that he would definitely choose a place better than the theme park. Geez, I wouldn't admit my defeat yet!

"Wait until you see it." He said confidently.

"Sure, I can't wait." I bit my lips slyly.


	5. One Hellish Paradise

***A/N* Sorry, guys. I know I haven't been updating this story for a while. My apology here to have kept you all waiting. Anyway, here is the new chapter! Enjoy and review :3 Tell me what you think about it :P**

* * *

Jeff never failed to surprise me. This special destination he brought me to turned out to be none other than a Game Center. A splendid one. I had no clue how Jeff actually found out the existence of this place. I hardly spotted him going into the town. Anyway, it did't matter to me. As long as we had a blast, I was happy with his choice of entertainment.

We entered the Game Center in no time. All the previous video games we used to play together seemed far too ordinary compared to this. I supposed Jeff always had his way of doing things. Even after Margaret dumbed all his games back at home, he was still able to search for other means to do the same thing.

"Come on, Jane, let's try this one." Jeff chuckled, dragging me to one of these gigantic game machines. We just happened to have some coins and for nearly the rest of the day, we stayed in the Game Center. We tried out different things, different themes, different types of gore and violence. I couldn't deny I had a memorable time there with Jeff. I had never felt so…carefree before. With him, it seemed that I could readily do anything at any time. I didn't even have to worry about a single thing. I didn't…have to be alone. He kept amazing me with tons of surprises. When we were finally done with the games, he took me to a local bar for some drink. I was shocked because I thought we weren't allowed to creep into a place like this at our age. Nonetheless, this is Jeff we are talking about. He, again, had his treacherous method to break through any kind of rules.

"I thought you can't drink." I said, as I remembered how strict Margaret was to her son. Jeff probably had no opportunity to drink any liquor.

"Do you mean I'm not permitted to drink or I'm a bad drinker?" Jeff snickered.

"Both." I laughed casually. He took my hand and we sneaked into the bar without hesitation.

"Jane, we're out here, on our own. We can do whatever we want. There's no one to talk at us. No one to stop us. No one to control what we do." Jeff said.

It was then I realized Jeff hated being constrained in his life. He hated to live up to someone else's expectation. Any convention and norms simply didn't apply to him. And yet, this wild side of his was something new. I had never foreseen this part of his personality. He was always so silent and nonchalant that for once, I had even doubted if he was some otaku or layabout when I first met him.

"I only do this with you, to be honest." Jeff said while taking guzzling down his drink. "If I were on my own, I don't think I would even go this far."

"Really?" I widened my eyes. We were in some disco bar and the noise completely filtered out my voice.

"Yea." Jeff smirked. "It will do with a change, right? For some reason, I feel less concerned when you're here. I just don't care what might happen as long as I can do something I like. Something interesting and worthwhile."

Well, he spoke the truth. That's also what I had in mind. Hanging out with him was always appealing to me. It somehow filled the gap deep in my heart. I had never really had so much fun before this boy ever arrived here. There were lots of things I would like to try out but I was too wimpy to do any of them. I was pretty much a coward. I couldn't stop fidgeting when I was stealing either. But now, with Jeff right beside me, it's like I could embrace the entire world. Wonderful things came rushing towards me, brightening every single living day of mine. That's also when I started to like Jeff more. It's always hard to find a friend that could understand all my wants. He, however, was always able to grasp every little thing I craved for. Even the tiniest bit couldn't get past his careful eyes. When he said we were like soulmates, I was bemused. He was right though. At some point, our souls did connect with each other. We shared the same thoughts. Both of us wished we could be freed from this life we were having. We would like to flee from the boring regularity and be someone much more tasteful…Unique as well.

When we got out of the bar, it was pitch-dark outside. I was almost certain that Mom would go crazy when she caught me going home late. I didn't even ring her which was only reasonable because I was busy indulging in the fun time I had with Jeff. We took the bus down the road. I was so exhausted that I didn't even realize it when I dozed off. Jeff didn't wake me until we finally reached home. When I opened my eyes, I was leaning against his shoulder. He was nestling his head on mine. Sleeping like a log, we nearly missed our stop. In the end, we came darting out of the vehicle in the clumsiest way. Jeff even dropped his bag on the way down to the ground.

"Stop laughing, will ya?" Jeff pouted, retrieving his bag from the floor.

"Why, Jeff, it's hilarious!" I cackled. "Did you see the expression on that bus driver? You've totally pissed him off!"

"Ugh, not I, it's we who pissed him off." Jeff clarified.

"It was fun though." I said.

"Yea, I've never been this happy in a while."

The street was dark but the sky greeted us with thousands of twinkling stars. They glistened above us, each sparkling in a distinctive, stunning way. I had never thought walking with Jeff under the starry sky would actually make me feel something. A weird feeling caught me when he held my hand. His hand was always warm. He had my whole palm in his. It's like he wouldn't want to let go of me. The question he had asked me earlier on struck me hard. Perhaps…I did feel more secure when he was around. Or worse, it seemed that I was beginning to fancy this bizarre guy.

"Well, see you tomorrow, maybe?" He smiled as we stopped in front of my house.

"Yea, unless Mom is angry and doesn't let me out." I giggled. He chortled and finally released my hand.

"If you can't go out, I'll still come and find you." He said.

At once, I blushed. I didn't know he was so keen on hanging out with me. He definitely saw me flush but he retained that gentle smile on his face.

"Thanks for everything. I've had a…great time today." I said.

"Same here."

With that, I went back into my house. Jeff waited until I completely disappeared from his sight before leaving.

Mom was really angry at me for coming home so late. Still, none of her harsh words fall on my ears. All this time, I could only reminisce about the wonderful time I had had with Jeff. In the end, my rebellious attitude got me grounded, for three whole days! I was hopping mad at first but couldn't protest. Mom even convinced Dad that I was acting out of control. She thought I was turning into a thug or something. Well, as a reminder, I had always been a delinquent, either at school or outside home. Mom just didn't realize that, not when I particularly kept my misbehaviour a low profile.

The next day, I was not allowed to leave the house. It wasn't fair at all. I wanted so much to visit the city with Jeff again. The first thing in the morning, I went into a big argument with Mom. I told her I promised Jeff that we would hang around in the town. She refused to let me go though, even after I had pleaded a thousand times. I stomped back into my room, slamming the door so hard that I almost unhinged it. I was furious. So furious because I couldn't have fun with Jeff. Staying inside my room was simply rubbish. It got so boring that the only thing I could do was sleep.

At noon, Mom went out for some friends' gathering. I saw my golden opportunity while she was away. Immediately, I texted Jeff and invited him over. Within five minutes, he showed up at the doorway. I was beyond thrilled to see him. He was the sole person that could possibly rescue me. He came along with Liu. Together, we dashed upstairs and locked ourselves in my room.

"Hm…Jane, what if Mrs. Woods comes back and sees us?" Liu asked anxiously.

"It's okay. I've locked the door." I said, sitting cross-legged at my computer. "You two can hide under my bed anyway."

"Sounds fun to me." Jeff tittered. "So, what's with your mom?"

"Well, you know, I got home late last night." I rolled my eyes. "She's pissed."

"Oh."

"Liu, don't you have some reading club to attend?" I asked, half-laughing.

"Ugh, I hate it." Liu pouted. "So I quit it yesterday."

The boy clung closer to his brother and smiled. "It's much better to hang out with Jeff."

I raised my brows, completely amazed by Liu's brotherly affection towards Jeff. At one point, he actually got jealous because we had had a fantastic time the previous day without him. I could hardly believe a teenage boy like him could behave like a 7-year-old. Whenever he felt agitated, he would mope. Jeff would always pat him on the head and soothe him like a parent.

We didn't really get much to do inside my room except playing online games. When a sudden knock came around, we all jumped in fear. I gestured the two boys to slip under my bed. After they finally settled down, I opened the door.

"Hi, Jane, I was thinking you might want to make the best of you remaining holidays." Mom said. "If you do really want to go out, you can but on one condition- Please come home before nine, okay?"

I blinked at Mom, surprised and elated at the same time. _Seriously? She would let me go that easily? Wow…Why would I say 'no'? _

"Of course!" I clapped my hands in ecstasy. Mom grinned and walked off.

In a flash, I shut the door and the boys crawled out.

"Well?" Jeff smiled slyly. "What does the princess want now?"

"Anything is fine. Just get me out of this stuffy hell."

"Does that mean we're going out now?" Liu asked.

"Darn, you're really dense, Liu." Jeff taunted. "Come on, Jane, we'll wait down there."

The two boys climbed out of my window and landed briskly on the ground. I gave them a wave and rushed downstairs.

"Remember, home before nine." Mom reminded.

"Yea, right." I shouted.

Together, the three of us plodded up the hills. I didn't know where we were heading to until Jeff told us there was this abandoned farm house he found the other day. I knew there were quite a lot of vacant areas in our neighbourhood but I never really bothered to explore in any of those places. The only reason this neighbourhood was growing smaller was because more people were moving into the city. Most population, just like me, was getting really fed up with this village life. There was practically nothing extraordinary here. It would be nice if someone aimed for a steady life. Don't expect any economic opportunities and real prospect though. Peace and calmness there was, but nothing else.

I didn't notice we were straying farther away from the majority of the residence. I was surprised someone had built a country cottage up on the hills! Well…the walk was seriously grueling. Still, it was Jeff's idea to come to this old, empty barn. I supposed he had something in mind.

"Does anybody live here?" Liu asked.

Sometimes, I had such a tendency to smack him. This cute, little boy, not that he was any younger than Jeff and I, was always blurting out unprocessed, naive questions. It was more than obvious that this land was uninhibited.

Strangely, Jeff, who was usually rudely candid, always showed a loving side towards his brother. I had no idea where he had got all this patience replying to Liu's silly questions. I guessed…they were just complementary in some way, even more than Jeff and I despite the fact that we shared common interest.

We stood dumbly in front of the barn. The wind on the hills was strong enough to tangle my hair. I squinted, hardly capable of opening my eyes wide.

"What're we doing here?" I asked.

"Come on in." Jeff said and led us into the barn. I must admit, the place was old but it looked cozy and spacious. It's like a secret base kids would hide in. That seemed to be what Jeff was thinking too.

"I don't like people getting into my space. Do you have that feeling too, Jane?" Jeff muttered to me. Furrowing my brows, I tried to comprehend his utterance. I presumed he was speaking of privacy.

"Sometimes. Like when Mom barges into my room when I'm watching one of those horror movies." I said.

"Yea, that is." Jeff nodded. "City is good but there are too many annoying dumbasses. Home isn't a good choice either. Mom is always bugging me. I figured we need somewhere special to hang around."

"You mean…here? UP ON THIS HILL?" I blinked dubiously at Jeff, who was scanning around the barn with a contented smile.

"Yup. I like it here. It's quiet. So quiet that you almost feel dead."

"D-Dead?" Liu trembled and sneaked behind Jeff. "Did someone die in this place before?"

"Ugh, Liu, what Jeff means is that this place is drop dead silent." I rolled my eyes and explained. "I don't think anyone has died here. I'm not sure though. The owner just some sort of disappeared. Perhaps he's moved into the town with others."

"We can do our own things here." Jeff said, hopping up onto a wooden table.

"Such as?"

"These."

Swiftly, Jeff slid his hands into his pockets and pulled out a stack of cards. He picked up a few and juggled them playfully. Curiously, I stepped forward and took a closer look at his collection. Immediately, I squealed in exhilaration. I totally, absolutely couldn't believe Jeff actually kept something as phenomenal as games cards. All those characters appearing on the cards were none other than historical or imaginary serial killers, something we loved in our violent video games. It doesn't matter where he got this cool stuff but I loved it. _Loving every bit of it._

"Oh my, oh my god!" I exclaimed, running my hands over his precious collection.

"Meh, I've had a hard time trying to keep these away from Mom." Jeff grumbled.

"Hehee, I know that." Liu giggled, climbing up next to Jeff.

"Wow, I just…don't know what to say." I shook my head deliriously, utterly captivated by Jeff's awesomeness. Man, this dude was just…wonderful! He had got everything I loved most in my life.

"Great, this will be our hiding place then." I sneered. "Oh! I just think we can keep all our loot here as well!"

"Sure, that would do the trick." Jeff laughed softly. "In fact, back then, most of the games Mom threw away were actually stolen from the game store."

_Damn, no wonder he didn't look at all shocked when Margaret got rid of his 'treasures'._

"We can always get what we want, right, Jane?" The evil boy winked at me.

_Of course, anything we wanted._

We were, after all, craving for the very same thing. _The same fun. The same enjoyment of life._

"Let's do this together." Jeff bounced back onto the ground. He lumbered to one corner and grabbed a paint sprayer. It must have been left over together with the barn. Jeff blew the dust off the sprayer and shook it several times.

"Not sure if it still works but we'll give it a shot." Jeff sniggered. At once, he marched towards the wall and started spraying colorful prints all over it.

There it wrote.

_Hellish Paradise_

It was a name we based off of a bloody game we had once played.

And we all signed our names underneath it.


	6. Starry Confessions

***A.N* Finally, something is going on between Jeff and Jane! :P Let's see what surprises Jeff has prepared to charm Jane :3 After all, they are quite compatible lol. I'm sure they are destined for one another xD And Liu…hmm…I wonder if I should make him less silly. But his innocence is what makes him adorable :S I'm kinda having a writer's block right now and I've sort of lost certain interest in this story (that explains my inconsistent updates). I really wonder if I should continue it or not...ay...Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Not sure if I'm going to update soon :') Sorry to have kept you all waiting.**

* * *

"Jane…Jane."

My eyes twitched as Jeff shook my shoulders repeatedly. Reluctantly, I sat up and yawned. I couldn't believe I had actually had a siesta in the barn.

"Where's Liu?" I asked, rubbing eyes idly.

"He's gone home." Jeff said. "Aren't you supposed to be home by nine?"

"Oh shit, what time is it now?"

"Six." Jeff checked his watch and laughed. "You were snoring."

"Seriously?"

"Yea." Jeff stood up and grinned. "I wanna show you something before we head home."

"Okay."

I followed Jeff out of the barn. It was getting dark but the sight was still clear. We scampered behind some bushes and from inside the hedges, Jeff found a hidden, unsullied track that led all the way into the woods. I was totally clueless what he was planning to do inside the forest but I kept in mind it would to be another surprise. He always surprised me with wondrous stuff.

We sauntered along two trim lines of trees and ventured deeper into the forest. Neither of us spoke. I was far too busy keeping a cautious eye on the environment. I had never wandered into the woods before, probably because it was sort of spooky to go alone. Plus, I had heard a thousand times before there were poisonous snakes and unfriendly foxes. I would be fine with squirrels but wolves? Nah, I had better flee before it got dark completely.

"Hm…Jeff? What're we doing here?" I asked, growing a bit worried. I didn't like the rustling of the wind, let alone the eerie chirping of birds and the howling of some unknown creatures. I tugged the edge of Jeff's shirt, snuggling behind him. I was, in fact, scared of the dark in wilderness.

"What? Are you afraid?" Jeff smirked, stroking my hair. I wouldn't admit my inferiority so I didn't nod. I merely looked away as he continued staring at me with his glinting hazel orbs.

"We're here anyway." Jeff said, pointing up to a thick branch on a massive tree. I blinked at the branch and then glanced at Jeff.

"What?"

"Come up here." Before I could utter another word, Jeff grasped my wrist and hauled me up. I had no choice but climb the tree with him. Honestly, I wasn't so good at sports. I hated climbing up a tree but Jeff's arms were unexpectedly strong. In his grip, I didn't feel like tripping and falling back to the ground at all. He got me onto the branch safely. I was glad the branch could withstand both of our weight. It was really huge by the way.

Jeff crawled closer to the end of the branch.

"Look out." I yapped nervously. He gestured me to follow him. Ugh, I really didn't want to fall from three meters of height. I tentatively did as instructed.

"Cling closer to me, Jane." Jeff hissed. The second I reached beside him, I gasped. There, located near the rim of the branch, was none other than a big nest, occupied by three little birds and four eggs. The mother seemed absent. Those tiny birds were squealing and flapping their wings. And those eggs…they looked so fragile that for a moment I thought they might break when the breeze came.

"Wow…" I gulped, caught in utter amazement. I had never in my whole life seen something as refreshing and remarkable as this. Sure, they had these in biology class. We did pay a visit to some country park but zooming in to look at the real details of a nest was certainly something new to me. It somehow soothed me.

"Do you like it?" Jeff giggled. "I think these eggs will hatch in a few days. And these babies will soon learn to fly."

"Jeff, how did you find this?" I asked.

"Oh, I came here a week ago. You know, when Mom tossed away all my games and I was feeling down for a while, I lingered around the neighborhood and discovered the woods on this mountain. It's quiet here in daytime."

"Don't you think there are some crazy animals lurking about?" I asked in concern. "I've heard-"

"Oh Jane, don't ruin this beautiful atmosphere." Jeff shushed me. "It's okay as long as we don't bump into one."

"What if we do?"

"Phew, you're a real worrisome one, aren't you?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'll manhandle whatever that scares you, satisfied?"

"How can you beat a wolf?"

"Geez, there ain't wolves here. Foxes at most."

"They bite."

"Jane, one more word and I'm going to bite you for sure." Jeff taunted.

"Errrr, I just wanna make sure it's safe." I pouted.

"I thought you feel secure when you're with me."

I blushed at once. Did I really say that? Gosh, I did! Damn, the boy always got me lost in words, in particular during an argument with him. He never let me win! At some point, he would start striking my weakness and embarrassing me just to shut me up.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Jeff groaned as I pinched his arm.

"Because." I snorted and climbed back down the tree.

"You're a meanie, Jane!" He grunted, landing next to me.

"So? You're a dummy." I retorted.

"Fine, and I'm not going to show you any more of my treasures." Jeff said, folding his arms sullenly.

"What? You have more awesome things to show me?"

"Yea." Jeff nibbled his lips and walked off.

"Wait!" Unable to suppress my curiosity, I finally succumbed to this pampered boy's tricks. "Show me."

"Beg me." He winked.

"Shut up!" I gave him a small punch on the chest. "If you don't show this special thing to me, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Jeff cocked his brows and tittered.

"I'm gonna….errrrr…rip you apart!" I snarled.

"How?"

"I-" I clenched my fists, completely furious. This boy was so relentless. So difficult to tackle. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oh, can you?" Jeff chuckled, pulling me closer to him. I glared at my bully, my brows furrowed together just to reveal my discontentment.

"I said, you're cute when you're angry." He muttered. Such a sarcastic compliment didn't actually smoother my anger but somehow it made me flush again. Damn, I hated blushing in front of Jeff. He must think I was harboring some feelings towards him. Was I?

Jeff strode towards some shrubs and squatted down. He pulled out something from his pocket which I came to notice were some canned fish. I watched him open the tin and clap his hands. Within seconds, two cats…oh my god, two cats actually hopped out from nowhere and bounced onto Jeff. I gazed with my eyes wide open. I didn't realize there were stray cats in the woods! Not to mention they were real cuties.

"Jeff?! How did they-"

"Someone must have abandoned them." Jeff said dolefully, ruffling the fur of one cat. "Poor things they are. Aren't they cute? Oh, when they're irate, they look just like you."

"Give me a break, Jeff!" I snapped but couldn't help crouch beside him. I ran my fingers on the other kitten. This one was grey in color, seemingly smaller in size compared to the black one Jeff was cradling in his hands.

"I call the grey one Whirlwind and this one I'm holding Stormcloud." Jeff chuckled. "I love feeding them. They look really thin and hungry all the time."

"Yea, I can feel bones everywhere." I said, fondling Whirlwind gently, tracing my hands over its skinny body.

"So I've decided to help them gain some pounds." Jeff snickered. "Maybe I should help you too."

"No, thanks." I stuck out my tongue. _As if I was really that scraggy!_

If there was something I didn't know, it was Jeff's craze for animals. I was completely mesmerized by the way he treated these small creatures in the woods. He showed me birds, kittens, lizards, frogs, squirrels and even beavers. There was really much to explore inside the forest. This land was so unfathomably beautiful that I wished I could come around every day. Jeff noticed my reaction so he promised to bring me here regularly. Of course, without him, nothing would look as much fun as it was. If it hadn't been him, I wouldn't have found out so many great things of life. What a magician he was, never failing to make me adore him in some way.

"We'll get you home in a minute." Jeff peeped at his watch and said. "Do you wanna come here tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Cool." Jeff grinned back.

School was starting in a week's time but I couldn't care less. I was enjoying every moment I spent with Jeff. His awesomeness and unpredictability made me like him more with each passing day. The best gift he had ever granted me was all these pleasant surprises he had in store for me. Before I knew it, I supposed I was in love with him. I had never fancied someone so wholeheartedly before. He just…made me feel special. If he hadn't come along, I would have been rotting at home for the rest of my long summer vacation.

One night, Jeff tapped against my window at ten o'clock. I didn't believe it at first, thinking I must be seeing things. When I stepped closer to the window, I could see Jeff's face clearly. He was waving at me with a winsome smile. I unlocked the window and let him in.

"Well, what're you doing at my house this late?" I asked.

"Jane, are your parents sleeping?" He asked.

I shrugged and went to their room to check on them, quite pleased to see them fast asleep.

"Yea, they've got work to do tomorrow." I sneaked back into my own room and informed.

"Good." Jeff smiled joyously and took my hand. Puzzled, I ogled him with a frown. "What're you doing?"

"I want to show you something. Do you think you can slip away for an hour or two?" Jeff said.

I contemplated for a while before nodding. "Should be fine."

After all, I wouldn't want to miss any of Jeff's surprises. I closed the door and switched off the lights. I even stuffed my teddy bear in my place to pretend it was me in bed just in case Mom came peeking in. When everything was ready, I leaped out of my window with Jeff.

We went up the hills and got into the forest. It was intimidating to stray in the woods at night but with Jeff around me, all my worries drained away. I knew he would shield me from any peril. I still remembered how he had saved me from being hit by a truck outside the store when we first met.

"Jane, close your eyes." Jeff said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." He urged, gently clamping his hands over my eyes. Clumsily, we continued stumbling forwards until Jeff halted. "You can open them now. And please, look upwards." He whispered into my ears, his voice ever so soft and sweet.

I opened my eyes and perked up. Immediately, I was driven away to a golden realm of stars. The sky was striking. I couldn't have seen more stars before. We were standing in a barren area somewhere in the middle of the forest. Everything was laid bare in sight. All those bright stars glistened in a spectacular way. The sky was so wide and big that it was actually embracing the land. _Embracing us._

Jeff found an empty spot and lay down, hands under his head. Facing upwards, he silently admired the starry heaven.

I lay down next to him. Being surrounded by billions of twinkling stars really melted my heart. It's like one of those lullabies where they sang to kids about blissful stuff. I guessed this was what it meant to be floating in a dreamland, encountering a prince charming and opting for a 'happily ever after' in life.

Some time later, I drifted off to my own beautiful dreams. I was woken by a soft touch on my lips though. I opened my eyes and stared straight into Jeff's. He withdrew from me hastily, flushing with guilt. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I chortled, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips against his. He flinched a little but soon hugged me back.

It was the first time I ever kissed someone so passionately, right under the shimmering eyes of stars. I couldn't describe the feeling rushing in my heart. Jeff's lips felt so warm and smooth. His eyes were gorgeous and lustrous. His arms were strong. Leaning against his chest, I could almost hear every beat of his heart.

"Jane…er…I…" Jeff stammered. It was rare to see him slur in his speech. He seemed to be fidgeting pretty badly. I sniggered. "It's fine. What do you wanna say?"

"Like do you wanna go out with me?" Jeff said bluntly.

I raised my brows, rather dumbfounded. Even his boldness was surprisingly powerful. It always had this immense capability to daze me. I couldn't find a reason to decline his love. I was, after all, feeling the same for him. I would want someone to see the starry sky with me every night. I would want someone to share my happiness and do all sort of silly, crazy things with me every day. I would want someone to love me of whom I really was- of this rebellious, problematic, vulgar girl I was being and had always been. If Jeff could take in every disturbing streak of mine, I saw no point of rejecting him. He was my soulmate. My ultimate alter-ego.

"I thought someone said earlier that being my boyfriend is a pain in the neck, a pitiful ordeal in this human world." I teased.

Jeff widened his eyes and sneered. "Well, just in case some poor jerk runs into you, I'm going to keep you first. What do you say?"

"One word, three letters, Jeff." I said. "Y-E-S!"

At once, his lips curved into the biggest grin I had ever seen. Filled with ecstasy, he cuddled me. The feeling was incredibly tremendous. Being confessed by a boy in such a magnificent scenery had to be mind-blowing. But the truth lay beneath my heart.

"I love you, Jane." Jeff purred. "From the moment I first saw you, I already knew you were different. You know what. I've always thought you're attractive. So damn attractive."

"Same for you, Jeff." I laughed. "I've never seen a jerk so attractive like you. Love you too, silly."

With that, we kissed again.

_How I wished our lips never had to part._

_How I wished this moment could forever last._

If only we had seen what was coming afterwards, we wouldn't have ended up the way we are…right now.


	7. Injustice and Misdeed

***A/N* Hey guys, sorry for my recent inactivity. As said, I was having a writer's block on this tale but I managed to get through it. I changed a few details regarding the original tale, including the events and the time slots. The original creepypasta story of Jeff proceeds too quickly, in my opinion. All the events seem clamped together as one. Plus, this story is written in Jane's point of view so I'll take into account this girl's thoughts and emotions. I've also made her an old acquaintance of Randy's gang, to add more tensions to the tale. Anyway, read, enjoy and review :) Thanks for following the story.**

* * *

Precisely a week after Jeff confessed to me, school started. To be honest, I wasn't so thrilled about returning to my crappy school but Jeff seemed to be looking forward to it, which was quite understandable. His family moved into our neighborhood during summer vacation, so the boy basically no idea what his new school was like. He might as well make some new acquaintances there. I was just glad that we were studying in the same place though. After all, this village was so small that it could only accommodate two state schools. And since the one we went to was closest to our homes, it made our journey each day a whole lot more convenient.

Near the end of the holiday, most of our neighbors who had gone away for summer trips returned promptly. This included our neighbor, Billy. I had to mention him because he was partially the underlying cause of our unforeseen predicament. This boy lived across the road and was by far the most pampered kid I had ever encountered. His family was wealthy as hell, not to mention they had traveled to Hawaii for an entire month. They came back inviting us to the kid's birthday party. I was, of course, inclined to decline the offer. There was no way I was attending some dumb boy's party. Jeff thought the same but Margaret actually made him and Liu go. So, rendered no choice, I had to accompany with my boyfriend.

Now, we're done talking about this Billy kid. I regretted having not informed Jeff about these three other guys in our community earlier. In every neighborhood, I suppose there are always some big boys who regard themselves as the mighty kings. Well, these people I'm about to introduce were the most conceited, revolting and nasty bugs I had ever met. There was this brown-haired boy called Randy. His family went away to Australia in the summer which was certainly a heavenly bliss to us because no one and by that saying, I mean even adults, wanted to mess with him. He was simply disturbing and vile. I couldn't remember why I used to be his friend in kindergarten. Anyway, he wasn't the type that ought to act so egocentric and narcissistic. He was barely an average jerk who actually thought there was more to his trademark artful grin whenever he got himself into mischief. He wasn't the conspicuous kind that stood out in the crowd which might explain why he was incessantly trying to gain himself some attention by inflicting pain on others. He courted me once or twice before but needless to say, I was so not going to date this freak. Even though we were quite compatible when it came to shop-lifting, I wasn't as ruthless as this beast. At least, I never went as far as to threaten someone to pay for my bus fare.

If someone was smart enough, they surely wouldn't want to fool around with Randy, whom I, myself, also strove to keep a distance from. This boy had two sidekicks. Troy was a real troll. This obsessed kid ate nothing but meat. Seriously, I had once tried to count how many beef burgers he could gobble down in one go and I got twenty. To make things worse, this guy was hitting puberty and he had got all these disgusting pimples on his greasy face which undoubtedly gave people nothing but nausea. Again, I made sure I wouldn't go near this plump, lousy boy. He was someone whom you should be afraid of just by glancing at his abnormal size. No, I wasn't scared of him though. I was never frightened by Randy's gang because he knew I could act more vicious if necessary.

Next, there was Keith who in my opinion was the exact opposite or rather a mirror image of Troy. He was so pitifully scrawny that sometimes I had to sympathize with his physique. The boy looked as though he had been starving for years and to add more repulsion to his appearance, his face was always as pale as a sheet. Gosh, I wished someone could tell me why the people in my neighborhood were so damn weird. They gave me chills just by uttering a single word.

On the first school day, Mom made me run some morning errands for her. I was miffed because I was initially planning to go to school with Jeff. If only I did, I wouldn't be feeling guilty afterwards because what happened was far beyond my capability of accepting the truth. To make things short, it was a turning point of my boyfriend's life. Jeff and Liu were walking to school when they bumped into Randy's gang. What triggered the quarrel was when Randy skated and almost crashed into Jeff on the bench while trying to leap in the air. The two brothers were utterly annoyed by the unfriendly stranger and so foolishly, they decided to argue with him. The unwise choice they made immediately got them into jeopardy. Randy's gang attempted to terrorize Jeff and Liu, forcing them to hand over their money. When they refused to comply, Troy pulled out a knife and continued with the threat. From what I gathered later about the incident, there was a moment when Liu tried to stand up against the bullies but was held back by his brother. When Troy snatched Liu's wallet, Jeff practically went berserk. No longer able to stifle his rage, he did something even I couldn't believe he would achieve. He charged at Randy and walloped his face, causing him to groan and get distracted. Grabbing Randy's knife, Jeff proceeded to clutch his wrist and wrung it several times until the bone broke. Randy was defeated. His sidekicks were furious. They attacked Jeff naively thinking they could win when all they got in the end was the very same dire consequence. After tossing Randy to the ground, Jeff clasped the knife and stabbed Keith in the arm. The boy collapsed wailing and crying for mommy. Troy the fat troll was clearly incensed when he saw the fall of his two dear, feeble friends. He lunged towards my boyfriend and spread out his arms in an attempt to catch him. Jeff was, nonetheless, too fast. He didn't even need a knife to retaliate. He simply punched the fat junk's stomach and it was sufficient to send him puking all over.

The fight lasted with Jeff and Liu fleeing from the scene realizing that someone might witness their crime. I met them at school later that day and they told me everything they had done. The moment they blurted out their terrible morning experience, I knew someone awful was coming our way. Liu was feeling bad because he wasn't able to assist Jeff. Yet, he was by all means amazed by his brother's skillful defense. What I saw in these two boys' eyes after they escaped triumphantly from the bully was none other than pride and satisfaction. I was quite confused, a bit horrified as well. If something like this was to occur to me, I would be whimpering in fear that I might get castigated and arrested. Still, Jeff couldn't care less. He was worried but not as much as I was. I told him to make up a story if the police ever came to find him. He nodded but things were actually more complicated than I thought. Jeff couldn't get away with his own invented tale. Everything happened in a blink of an eye and before I knew it, I was slowly losing him.

The next morning, I was overwhelmed by the most horrendous news. I got a call from Jeff and all that wafted out from the phone were his endless sobs. I freaked out and ran to school as fast as I could just to meet my crestfallen boyfriend. I spotted him in the playground crouching and drenching himself in torrents of tears. I gasped and dashed towards the boy, hugging him from behind. I did not need to be told what was going on. It must have something to do with Randy's gang.

"Jane…" Jeff whimpered, barely looking up at me. Tears were rushing out his narrowed eyes as he clung to me like a lost, beaten child.

"Jeff, what's happened?" I asked apprehensively, my heart sinking with each drop of tears my boyfriend shed. Before he could answer, I noticed Liu's absence.

"Jeff, speak to me, where's Liu?" I asked, growing increasing disconcerted. I shook his shoulders slightly and he finally perked up, his glittering eyes meeting mine.

"Jane, they've got him…They've got Liu!" Jeff croaked, trembling in my arms. Startled, I tried hard to register his words, wondering whom he was speaking of.

"Jeff, who's got Liu?"

"The police." Jeff replied, pulling away from me. "It…It didn't work, Jane. I wanted to lie to them but Liu was quicker. He told them he was the one responsible for Randy's injuries…And they…they got him…They're going to send him to the juvenile hall. Oh Jane, what should I do now? They wouldn't believe it was me! Liu lied to them! Please, help me."

"I…" I gulped, suddenly realizing how vulnerable and useless I was. I couldn't think of the appropriate response. Jeff needed help but I wasn't able to provide any. There was no way I could stand against the laws. As much as I wanted to get Liu released, I couldn't. I was merely a teenage girl, tangled in so much misfortune and anguish.

A stream of tears rolled down my face as I cuddled my devastated soulmate. Comforting him was the only thing I could do. Besides mourning over his loss, I was truthfully exasperated. I couldn't believe Liu would be taken away just because he was trying to protect his brother. Neither did Jeff nor Liu do anything wrong. Randy's gang was to be prosecuted instead.

The world was so unfair it never stopped trampling on our lives. They didn't even bother to interrogate Randy before locking Liu up, an act I found completely unreasonable and irritating. I could hardly see justice in this corrupted, measly legal system. They actually let the real culprits wander in the street while jailing an innocent.

"Jeff…how did Liu lie to them?" I asked, still confounded by the fact that Liu took the blame for Jeff. Sure enough, the boy had always been loyal to his brother but I had thought Jeff would do a more successful job in shielding Liu. But again, I wouldn't want Jeff to get sent to Juvy.

"They showed them his bruises and they believed him." Jeff explained, choking on his tears. School couldn't have started worse than plunging us into so much trouble. I was beginning to think if Jeff had regretted moving into our neighborhood yet. Still, if he hadn't come, I wouldn't have met him and we wouldn't have ended up being together. I embraced him for what seemed like an eternity until we were both snapped out of our emotional breakdown by the chiming bell.

We were in the same grade but not in the same class. The time had come when we parted. Those who had heard of the rumors about the fight were clearly giving Jeff a hard time. Randy and Troy came back to school wrapped in bandages while Keith was being hospitalized for a few days. These boys had their vengeance by convincing other kids that Jeff was a psychotic loner. Everyone basically alienated Jeff before he could even get acquainted with them. The boy didn't mind being isolated but I could tell he was still fuming. His expression displayed nothing but wrath and disdain.

At lunch, I slipped away from my friends and found Jeff, figuring he might feel better if I dined with him. Unfortunately enough, I came across the most detestable existence ever found on the planet. Randy, slouching against the wall in the corridor, standing tall and brave, crossed his arms and smirked at me as if I wasn't already provoked by his mere presence. Troy tagged along with him, of course, but the overweight kid was munching his favourite hamburger. I rolled my eyes and snorted, trying to go past these two brats who had recently become a real pain in my boyfriend's neck. As I strode on, I only got blocked by Randy and rewarded with a blood-curdling smile.

"Hi, Jane, I didn't know you're a friend of his." Randy said, still not letting me get through. I swept to the left side but was obscured by Troy, who was carrying the very same appalling grin.

"Get lost, Randy!" I yelped, glaring at the two bullies whom I would never waste time dealing with. They had far crossed my limits of tolerance. I had such a tendency to punch them in the guts but I couldn't. They were physically much stronger.

"Oh Jane, is that a way to talk to your old bud?" Randy quipped, strolling closer to me. I cringed and tumbled backwards, keeping my furious eyes fixated on the fierce male. But no, I wouldn't admit my defeat here. He could almost smell my fear though I tried hard to look stern. My effort just wasn't enough. He knew how to menace me. He had done it once. When I refused to go out with him and he got so mad, he took his revenge on me by picking on this girl who used to be my best friend. He framed me for the misdeed and because of my recklessness, I forfeited a companion so dear to me. Since then, I had never met another one that truly got to my heart until I stumbled upon Jeff. I was most definitely not going to let Randy repeat his trick. He couldn't take Jeff away from me!

"Shut up! I hate you. Get out of my sight! Damn you, Randy! You're such a faggot! Go fuck yourself!" I lashed out mercilessly. My rebellion only earned me more problems as the boy thrashed me and shoved me aside, pinning me to the wall.

"Bitch, I'd have fucked you long ago if you weren't that difficult. One more word and I'm so not going lenient with you." Randy hissed, pressing me hard against the wall. I squirmed manically under his grip only to make him grasp my wrists harder. I gritted my teeth and gasped.

"What? Are you jealous? You couldn't get me 'cause you're such a loser." I cackled, enjoying every twist in his expressions as I insulted him. "And did I tell you before that I don't date a maggot? Haha."

"You think you're so clever, huh? You're going to pay for this, whore."

"Bring it on, dweeb." I laughed, completely ignoring the fact that I was the one trapped in the inferior position. I spat on his face and trod his feet. He grunted and slapped me hard, enough to make me cry in pain and collapse. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up, bringing me so close to his face that I could feel his breath. He looked so indignant that for once I found his frowning face rather hilarious. Oh, how I enjoyed being such a bother to someone.

He raised his fist and was about to smack me when my savior swished by, callously slamming the despicable boy to the ground. Jeff straddled Randy and started battering him. Randy dodged and pushed Jeff off his body. The two rolled on the floor simply trying to whack each other. I shrieked as Troy joined in with his mate. I struck the fat ass and scratched him with my nails. Still, he didn't move an inch. He clasped my neck and kneaded it. I moaned and clawed his arm, immediately leaving a trace of blood on it. He released me and hugged his wound. I wheezed, trying not to trip and fall. The fight was interrupted by a sudden bawl and we knew we were close to getting caught. Swiftly, Jeff and Randy got back up onto their feet. We all turned around abruptly as a figure shuttled towards us.

"Don't fucking come near my girlfriend again!" Jeff cursed, taking my hand as we all prepared to run away from the teacher approaching us.

"You bet. She's a slut anyway." Randy laughed, his sickening shrill noise driving me insane. I was so livid that I wanted, for the very first time in my life, to kill someone. I wanted to slice and crumple this boy into pieces, spraying his remains all over the school.

Before I could avenge myself, Jeff dragged me out of the scene. We split from Randy and Troy. The teacher ran after us but we were faster. We just hoped no bystander would tell on us. Jeff and I hid behind the school building. We sneaked into the storage room and locked ourselves in, both puffing heavily in exhaustion.

"Jeff, let me take a look at your hand." I said, concerned about my boyfriend's bruises.

"It's nothing." Jeff purred, running his nimble fingers across my swollen cheek. "Jane, I'm sorry. I should've shown up sooner. Are you alright? Does it hurt much?"

"I'm fine." I replied, though the spot where Randy had cuffed me was still aching. Still, Jeff's touch was so warm and tender that it smothered all my searing pain.

"Jeff, I…didn't expect you to come and save me. Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"First Liu, and now you. I can't let him have his way. I'm going to make him bleed until he beg for death." Jeff asserted, his eyes glistening with fury. I nodded and laid my head on his chest, finally able to enjoy a short moment of tranquility and peace.

"I love you, Jane. Don't ever leave me." He murmured.

"I won't." Was my answer. "I love you, too."


	8. Love and Distraction

**A/N: Hi, guys! Glad you're still following this story TAT I haven't been updating this tale so regularly, I see...Anyway, here's chapter 8 :3 And yessss, since a few of you have asked for a lemon scene, I've put one here! YESSSS, it's their first time. I'm sure there'll be more to come in the future. Enjoy this chapter because the next one will be the beginning of Jeff's insanity. Heheee. Read &amp; Review :D**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes.**

* * *

"Jeff…" I purred, fervently wrapping my arms around his waist. Pressing his lips against mine, he hoisted my legs and circled them around his hips. Carrying me to one murky corner, he thrust me against the wall and broke the kiss. I gasped for hair, automatically blurting out a strained moan as his mouth latched onto a patch of my skin. Brushing his lips sensually across the crook of my neck, he stuck out his tongue as though he was trying to lick away the scorching twinge I felt in my wounds. The touch of his moist cavern chilled me a little but I shrugged it off. In all my life, I had never felt this way. The sizzling sensation was tormenting me. It was itching for a burst. I tightened my grip around him and buried my face in his shoulder. He frowned, not knowing why I made such a movement. Soon enough, he realized that I was embarrassed. Seriously, each passionate kiss from him was sending shivers all over my spine, enchanting me with so many sentiments. I groaned as his hands crept soundlessly underneath my shirt. Rolling it up a little, he traced around my abdomen, appeasing me with each fine stroke. Each time his fingers came in contact with my skin, I felt an unspeakable stream of pleasure. I knew I was probably getting lewd but I loved the way he caressed me so gingerly as if I was his doll. And yes, I belonged to him.

The door suddenly swung open, immediately scaring us stiff. We spun around to see a janitor popping his head into the storage room, seemingly searching for something. He didn't see us right there. We were shielded by by this gigantic pile of paper boxes in front of us. Cowering in our own corner, we watched the interrupter rummage in the room and finally leave with a broom. We both breathed a sigh of relief. Putting me down on the ground cautiously, Jeff planted a soft smooch on my forehead.

"Damn, that was a close one." He giggled. I had to agree with him, though I could tell we were both craving for a complete session.

Straightening my wrinkled shirt, I got back onto my feet and smiled at by boyfriend. "Well, school is a dangerous place. Let's get going."

He nodded and clutched my hand. We sidled out of the storage room and headed back to our class. We parted in the corridor and promised each other to meet up after school.

The day rolled on without any more episodes. The only misfortune was that Randy was in my class. Troy was with Jeff in the next room. A piece of folded paper was hurled to me during Chemistry. I growled, whirling around to catch the thing Randy flung at me. It was none other than a message to declare that our war had not ended yet. I could care less about his baleful glare but the way he smirked confidently at me worried me a little. I knew he was up to something again. He was scheming. Those eyes of his were glinting with sheer malevolence and menace. And that contented smile of his was starting to disgust me.

**_"Get lost."_** I scribbled on the paper and crumpled it, tossing it back at him. He caught it and read my words, scowling a bit before grinning again. Whatever he was plotting couldn't frighten me enough. Such an insolent bully was worth none of my attention but I swore if he laid his hands on Jeff again, I would go berserk.

As the last school bell came chiming, we all packed our bags and trotted out of our homerooms. Randy didn't try anything on us after the lunch incident. They were, however, making all kinds of provocative gestures to us. We saw Troy prance towards his buddy and whispered something to him. Perching on his table, Randy turned to shoot us an ominous smile, the kind that gave off apparent hints of his urge to hunt us down. But still, instead of lunging towards us, he stayed inside the classroom with his sidekick. Jeff and I exchanged a dubious glance before deciding to leave for a truce.

We visited the woods. I was the one who recommended it, reckoning that seeing those adorable animals might soothe Jeff a little. We found our precious nest where a few days before school started, we watched some eggs hatch. We discovered several new nests afterwards, all occupied by eggs and baby chicks. Basking in the sight of these delicate things, we spent the afternoon taking a relaxing siesta under the tree. When we woke up, Jeff told me how he used to keep a beautiful white bird in elementary school. But one day, Liu opened the cage and accidentally set their pet free.

"Were you mad at Liu then?" I asked, quite curious of Jeff's reaction upon finding his beloved pet gone.

"No." The boy shook his head and smiled. "Liu said it was an accident but I knew it wasn't. He just wanted to free the bird, I guess. You know, my brother always has this kind of compassion when it comes to sympathizing with poor things. Mom was the one who got mad, haha."

"He does sound like the generous type." I echoed, somewhat missing Liu. Even if he wasn't as intelligent as Jeff, even if he always blundered and made imbecile mistakes, and even if he spoke like a ten-year-old, I still liked him and that innocent, carefree smile of his. He deserved a whole lot better treatment than being sent to the juvenile hall.

"I wonder…how he's doing right now." Jeff murmured, staring down at the ground glumly.

"Jeff, do you want to go to the market?" I piped up, steering away from the topic abruptly. "Mom said we ought to buy Billy a birthday present."

"Um…sure. We can hit the market now if you want." Jeff said.

"Cool."

And so, we left the woods and aimed for the market. I was obviously lying when I said I wanted to buy Billy a present. I couldn't have given a damn about that pampered kid. I was using it as an excuse to avoid Jeff's thinking about his dear brother. I wouldn't want to see him cry again. It hurt like hell. Every time I spotted his tears, a sense of discomfort would squeeze my heart. Perhaps it's because I loved him too much. I wanted him to hold on regardless of any unpleasant things that came in our way. I would have killed Randy for him if I could, just to bring that enticing smile back onto his gorgeous face.

"Jane…" Jeff cooed. We were loitering in this mall when he suddenly halted and stared blankly at one particular shop. I took a peek and knew it was the game store. Without a word, Jeff entered the place, dragging me along with him. His mind was all set on a special video game which he almost grabbed in an instant as soon as he found it.

"Jeff? You…want to buy this for Billy?" I asked, furrowing my brows. I didn't expect Jeff to be so keen on preparing such a grand present. After all, Billy was just some random brat living next door. There was no need of flattery or anything.

"No…" Jeff muttered and what he said next shocked me. "This is the latest edition of the game Liu's been playing. He has always wanted it…He's been saving up all his pocket money just for this and…"

"Just buy it." I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Give it to him when he comes back. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Jeff gaped at me incredulously as though he didn't know how to respond me. And then, his eyes became watery all at once.

"Jeff…you miss Liu, right?" I said, hugging him from behind. "I miss him, too."

"I wish I were the one being locked up right now." Jeff wept.

"Then, I'll have to go with you." I said. "I told you I'm not gonna leave you alone."

I felt Jeff twitch slightly in my embrace. He turned around and quickly sealed his lips with mine. His tears stung my cheeks but his kiss was ever so reassuring. I couldn't stop gazing into his beguiling orbs. He looked so tragic and yet so beautiful.

"Thank you, Jane." He said after breaking off the kiss. "You mean a lot to me."

"You too." I said. "So, get a grip and believe me, we'll sort things out."

We left the mall at dusk. I invited Jeff over for dinner, mostly because my parents wouldn't be home by midnight. Dad was at work and Mom had gone off gathering with her own friends. Another reason though was pretty much obvious. I figured I had to distract him somehow, from this sorrow he was pitched in, from this rage he was trying hard to stifle and from this desire he was working to suppress. As soon as we were done gorging on some microwaved leftover, I led him into my bedroom. We all knew what it meant. I was not yet ready, to be frank, but I wanted to do it with Jeff. I wanted to divert his attention so that his tattered mind focused only on me; not on Liu, not on Randy, not on anything else that afflicted him. He could vent all his frustration on me. I wouldn't care. I wouldn't mind. Because I was doing this for him. It was partially my fault that Randy was pestering him. I had been Randy's target for longer than I could remember. My hostile rejection and my affection for Jeff must have pissed him off even more. He wouldn't let us go that readily, of which I was so sure. But at the moment, I only wished for Jeff to feel better.

He pinned me down on my bed, carefully unbuttoning my shirt. With each 'pop', a larger portion of me was exposed before him. He blushed when the garment came off me. Chucking it aside, he bent down to kiss me, his tongue delving into my mouth. Sweeping his hands across one of my breasts, he gave it a slight squeeze. I moaned, pulling him closer to me as my tongue tussled with his. We stopped for a brief second to retrieve our breaths. For a while, we only stared at each other, both yearning for something to happen. His face reddened with another fiery flush, his eyes intently tracking down my bare cleavage. Pursing his lips together, he stuttered. "Can…I?"

I nodded with an approving smile. With a click, he unclipped my bra, slowly removing it from my top. Leaning in to fondle my breasts, he placed his hand on one of my nipples and kneaded it, earning a sudden shriek from me. He toyed with that globe of flesh skillfully, gliding his tongue across my shoulder blades. Before long, all that poured out of my mouth were the most lecherous sounds I had ever heard. Such lascivious noise I made probably turned him on. He went rougher with the smooch, his teeth grazing mercilessly across my collarbone as if he wanted to bite it. I couldn't refrain from demanding more. Unconsciously, I spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he worked his way down to my belly.

Tugging my skirt down, he ripped open my panties to explore my thighs. Twiddling them so tenderly, I was already dripping hot down there. I wished I could hide that unabashed expression of mine. It was truthfully embarrassing to let him see how much of a slut I was being. I could hardly resist his magic. When he shoved his tongue to my core and twirled it inside, I was almost driven away to another realm. It was so amazing. He was fueling me with so many wonderful sensations. Seeing that I enjoyed his trick, he crawled forwards, his tongue digging deeper into my entrance. I muffled another sheepish moan, clasping his hair uncontrollably. My mind completely drifted off to the pleasure that I had never experienced before. I came with a gasp, surprised that he didn't flinch. Savoring all the juice that dribbled down my buttock, he grinned and kissed me again to give me a taste of myself.

I reached out for the drawer beside my bed and snatched a condom from it, preparing for the next act.

"Jane…you…keep this kind of things with you?" Jeff's mouth gaped open as I handed him the rubber.

"Only one. I stole it from Mom's closet." I smirked coyly.

"Geez, you're so cute." Jeff chuckled and tore off the package. "And you make very cute sounds too."

I blushed immensely and tried to look away but he gripped my chin firmly, turning my face towards him.

"At least, let me look at you when we make love." He said, granting me another soft kiss on the cheek.

"And…are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered into my ear, looking rather disconcerted. "I heard that it hurts pretty much for the first time."

"Then, be gentler with me." I teased. "It's not like you can hold it back, Jeff."

"That's right." He taunted. "You look so damn sexy. I can't wait to make you mine."

"Bring it on." I snickered. "Convince me more."

"As you wish." He smiled and positioned above me. With a gentle thrust, I felt his rod slide into my body. I yapped in pain, unable to swallow my tears. I had never thought losing my virginity would be that agonizing. I wasn't prepared but I let him devour me anyway. He stopped for a moment just watching me. I could tell from his rueful face that he wanted to withdraw from me right away. I pressed on, clinging to him even closer. I gave him a signal to continue. He proceeded to ram into me bit by bit. Until I got adjusted to his size, I started clawing his back and crying for more. He picked up his pace and pounded into me faster. I groaned hysterically, taking all the pleasure for granted. He penetrated me deep, stretching my sensitive walls wantonly with each bump he made. That hotness circulating around my bottom drove me crazy. I began to whine like a whore, further triggering that aggressive frenzy of his. He pushed his shaft into me more forcibly, filling me with so much lust and passion that I could have died solely from his kiss. Our tongues waged another war with each other, scuffling in between our mouths. He kept surging his hips forwards, fiddling with my nibbles in constant motion. At once, I felt him inside me. I felt us connected and merged as one. I didn't think I would indulge so manically in our sex until the very end. I was…brought to a paradise. That wondrous pleasure reached its peak when Jeff came. I hit my climax with him. A stream of numbness spread over my body as I panted in exhaustion.

Wheezing quietly, Jeff pulled out of me and collapsed next to my body. Petting my face with a satiated grin, he kissed me once more.

"I love you, Jane." He rambled avidly. "I love you so much."

"I know." I tittered, ruffling his hair playfully. "I love you too."

Leisurely, we rolled out of bed and strolled into the bathroom. We showered before my parents came home. I still couldn't believe I had done it with Jeff. I had given him my chastity, my very first time in love-making. The effect was more prominent that I originally pictured it. His face lit up and he looked less bummed. Our session must have somehow wiped away his distress. At least he knew that I would always stay by him.

"Jane, I wish…I could sleep with you tonight." Jeff said bluntly as I walked him to the door.

"That's my wish as well. But Mom will be home in ten minutes." I checked the clock and said. "You had better get going. We can do this again later."

"Say, Jane, since when have you become so lusty?" He joked.

"Since I met you, dumbass." I pouted, smacking him upside the head.

"Ay, if I can't sleep tonight, I'll remember your cute, kinky face." He mocked.

"Shut up." I flushed, pushing him out of my door. "See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Let's do it under the stars next time." He laughed. "You know, the twinkling stars?"

"BYE!" I yelped, unable to hold back another smile.

"Night, Jane. Love you." He chortled and finally let go of my hand.

"Night, Jeff."


	9. Painful Love

**A/N: Hiiii, everyoneeee :D Sorry for not updating sooner. I've got too many ongoing stories to work on. Plus, the new semester has just started so I'm quite busy. This chapter, as mentioned, will be the very slight beginning of Jeff's insanity where Jane first spotted the sign of his unusual rage and outburst. There is a little lemon scene here x) I hope you enjoy this as much as last one. The reason I'm writing so much about Jeff and Jane is because I want to show the genuine interactions between them when they are still innocent. I want to illustrate the drastic changes in their mentality that have yet to come later. It's important to see the cause of their transformation, from two ordinary students to serial killers. Stay tuned for the next update, which will revolve around the events in Billy's birthday party! ****So, read &amp; review. More reviews, faster update!~**

* * *

We must have underestimated the power of Randy's gang. We were imbecile enough to think that he would let us go that easily. That cunning smirked had veiled the true evilness and fooled us with an innocent thought that we were temporarily safe from misfortune. It was partially my fault. I should have predicted something awful when I saw Randy smile like that. It was such an intimidating, sickening smile. I should have warned Jeff or simply told him that our enemy was up to something again. He was totally out of control to be honest. He never stopped pulling pranks on me in class. There were those silly acts like name-calling and false rumors which I could readily ignore. But when he went as far as to jeopardize the person I love the most, it pushed my forbidden button. I WAS SO NOT GOING TO SPARE HIM.

I was standing outside Jeff's classroom, waiting patiently for his last lesson to finish when the first sign of disaster occurred. Randy and Keith (yes, he was back to school now. Damn…) beckoned to me and snickered. I glared at the two boys, trying to look as uninterested and disgusted as could be. And then…a wide, Cheshire smile crawled over Randy's face. I shivered at the mere sight of it, probably because my instincts convinced me that something horrifying was about to happen.

"Going into the woods again, aren't you?" Randy asked, his toothy grin sparkling with malice.

"W-What?" I gasped, simply stupefied that he had discovered our usual whereabouts after school.

So, that was what all the stalking and smirking was about. They had been spying on us incessantly, following us out of school, into the town and even into the forest. How could they be so pesky and obnoxious? Hanging out in the woods was supposed to be a secret date between Jeff and me. We didn't want anyone to find out about it, except Liu of course.

"You two always venture into the woods, right?" Randy smiled, his atrocious attitude starting to piss me off.

"So? What the hell do you want? It's none of your business, fag." I yelped, seething in anger. At any rate, I would be losing my tolerance and charging at this contemptible bastard.

"Well, aren't you a bit rude, Jane?" Randy said, feigning a disappointed look. "That angry face you makes kinda ruins your beauty, you know." Treading closer to me, he reached out for my chin. I cringed just in time to dodge his repulsive touch. I smacked his hand and he laughed.

"You're such a violent kitty." Randy taunted. "But I like it when you're all volatile and wild. This gives me a better reason to pet you, haha."

"Don't you dare!" I squealed, lifting my fist again.

"Ah, ah, no more hitting please." Randy giggled. "Because you might want to save your strength for now."

"What for? For killing you in the future?" I laughed.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Randy tittered. "Don't propose something ridiculous. You know you can't do it, bitch."

"Shut the fuck up!" I screeched, loud enough to make him flinch.

"Anyway, we'll be waiting." Randy winked. "For your reaction when you come back tomorrow. You may find some surprises in your beloved forest."

I widened my eyes and froze for a moment. As Randy and Keith walked away, I began to shudder, in pure fright and uncertainty. Terror was once more stirring in my mind. Regardless of how many times I stood against Randy, he would always take his vengeance. I knew they had done something but I couldn't figure out what. As soon as Jeff got dismissed from his class, I dragged him into the woods, my heart pounding ever so fast to embrace the appalling, imminent scene.

"Jane! Jane! What's the matter?" Jeff cried as I clutched his wrist and sprinted towards the forest. He had an utterly puzzled look on him, his brows slightly furrowed and his lips puckered to reveal how disconcerted he was. "Is something wrong? Jane…"

"We must…We must get into the woods right now!" I wailed, unable to stifle the spike in my anxiety.

"Yes, yes, we're going in there." Jeff said. "But you don't have to run like that."

"Randy…" I started to sob and tremble more. "Randy did something…he said he's left some surprises in the woods…"

"What?" And now, it was Jeff's turn to drop the jaws. We both trotted into the forest and witnessed Randy's misdeed.

We were both paralyzed by what we saw. There, under the beautiful tree we always took a nap near and adored, littered a gross mess of shattered eggs. A puddle of revolting liquid oozed out of the cracked shards. The nest was forsaken in one corner, completely destroyed and stomped. Nothing was left on the tree branch. All the life ceased at once. Everything was turned upside down. All the fragile eggs we had been waiting for them to hatch were now scattering everywhere in little bits. All the adorable baby chicks we had been waiting for them to be born were all gone. Gone as dead.

The deadly silence was what remained in the aftermath. My heart was screaming but my cries were quelled by the wind. How could…someone be so vicious to lay their hands on these gorgeous, delicate things? They must have the most twisted, tainted mind ever!

"J-Jeff?" I whined as I watched him stride towards the ruined nest. He kneeled down and picked up the wreck, his hands shaking. I couldn't see his tears from the back but I could hear him weep, in both grief and rage.

"Unforgiveable!" He lashed out, the sternness in his voice completely petrifying me. I gasped and he stood up, spun around and glared at me. Those eyes were flickering in sheer exasperation. His checks had gone crimson in fury. Those mournful tears blended with the most vengeful expression I had ever seen from him. The light in his orbs was shining in pure grudge, the kind he had never showed in front of anyone. I admitted I was scared by his sudden outburst but I was too crestfallen to care for anything.

Out of the blue, he started rushing out of the woods.

"Jeff!" I yelled and chased after him in an instant. He darted back into his house, raced upstairs and tramped into his room. He flung open his drawer and rummaged in it for a moment before tossing almost everything out of his way. I watched in horror as he chucked his stuff around. He dug deeper into the drawer and finally pulled out something…something which I never expected him to keep in his room.

It was a cutter, one with a rusty blade. The nauseating reddish brown stains on it sent shivers down my spine. It had been used before for a purpose I wouldn't dare to know. Turning back at me, Jeff stared at his little weapon with a wrathful grin.

"Go to hell, bastards." He growled. Immediately realizing what he was planning to do, I blenched and stiffened in fear.

Before I came into senses, he was scurrying out of the room again, apparently heading to Randy's place.

"No!" I yelped, finally knowing how wrong it would be if I let Jeff take his revenge on Randy. I couldn't let him harm Randy because it was a trap! It was nothing but a treacherous scheme to set us off.

"You can't do that!" I bellowed, wrapping my arms around his waist to hold him back. He wiggled violently and shoved me away. I didn't give up and ran after him, stopping him right before he stepped out of the door. "Please, Jeff! Pull yourself together!"

"Let go, Jane! LET ME GO!" Jeff bawled, squirming again. I shook my head vigorously and refused to release him. "No! I won't! You can't hurt Randy!"

"Why the fuck are you defending him!" Jeff roared. This time, he clasped my arm and pushed me away forcibly. I hit the table and collapsed to the floor, sniveling uncontrollably at Jeff's eruption. "I'm not defending him! If you kill him…If you kill him…you'll end up like Liu! He's doing this on purpose to infuriate you…He wants you to get busted! He's going to send you away just like how he's sent Liu! Please…don't do something stupid, Jeff. We can't let him…have his way…Listen to me…Jeff!"

I cried and cried. My bottom hurt. The spot where Jeff had gripped me powerfully was severely bruised. A tiny patch of my skin got peeled off by a nail sticking out on the table's leg. But beyond the physical pain I was enduring, the agony in my heart was the worst. I hated to see Jeff like this. I hated to see him suffer, to see him lose control. And it was all Randy's fault. He had turned my lovely boy into a resentful spirit. He had tormented Jeff and made him lose his precious, dear brother. He had disrupted our peace and plunged everything into chaos. He had destructed what we cherished the most.

"Jane…I…" Jeff stuttered. With a shrill clink, the cutter was dropped to the ground. Still quivering in trauma, I looked up and gaped at my boyfriend, who was standing with such a remorseful expression. His ominous glares ebbed away, so did the inscrutable anger in his eyes. He was back to normal again. He was crying in true sorrow.

"Jeff?" I blubbered, barely regaining my composure. He got down to the ground and crawled towards me, taking me into his warm arms ruefully. "I'm sorry, Jane. I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"It's…okay…" I cooed, resting limply against his chest. No matter how my wounds burned in pain, I would still bear it. Nothing was more reassuring to see Jeff retrieve his sanity. I couldn't afford to lose him. We had already been purged of too many things. At least, this relationship had to stay despite all adversity.

"It's not okay…I've hurt you." Jeff said, his tone imbued with guilt and regret. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear."

"We'll think of something, Jeff." I sighed and locked eyes with him. "We'll think of something to retaliate, but…not by violence. We can't resort to it again. We'll get our consequences for killing him."

"I…I know." Jeff nodded reluctantly and averted his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He must be thinking of Liu. The first time he had physically hurt Randy, he paid the price- he forfeited his dearest brother. As long as we stayed conscious, nothing would be able to rip us apart, not even Randy's evilest tricks. I just couldn't let that brat repeat what he had done to Jeff. And to me. I wasn't going to concede my defeat anytime.

It was lucky both Jeff's parents weren't at home. It wouldn't be a pretty scene for them after all. Jeff hoisted me up in his arms and went back upstairs. He placed me carefully on his bed and fixed my wound.

"I'm sorry, Jane." He apologized again.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't want you to be so angry, Jeff. It's not worth it. Randy isn't worth any of our time and tears at all."

"You're right…" Jeff murmured and kissed me back. Almost in a snail-slow motion, he laid me down and brushed his lips against my neck. The touch of his skin, the tenderness of his kisses, the repentance in his eyes were all so very relieving. I let him pleasure me like he had done the other day. The joy of being held like a valuable was something I could never forget in my life. There was both love and fear in him that I could never conceive. It was as if he loved me so much that he dreaded losing me. And that kind of insecurity was triggered by nothing but his possessiveness, of which I was sure. I had come to realize how much of a sweet tyrant he could be. The physical intimacy between us wasn't sufficient to satisfy his desires anymore. He wanted more of me. He was craving for something that only my affection could offer. He was after my entire mind and heart. He would lock me up in a cage if necessary. How oddly was I not to care about this at all. I had instinctively permitted his access to every part of me, even my soul and my very spirit.

"Hmm…" I muffled a moan as he pressed his lips against my collarbone, his hands sweeping in underneath my shirt to explore my breasts. The foreplay was pretty much the same as last time's. He undressed me, caressed me and I gave myself to him meekly. We kissed and made love passionately, leaving all the trouble behind our haze and sexual ecstasy. He thrust into me harder this time, as if he was trying to show me how determined and obstinate he was being. He wasn't ever going to let me go. He bent down to nibble my lips harshly, his hands firmly seizing mine. All I could do was to submit myself fully to him. I didn't even have to move at all. He groped my thighs and wrapped my legs around him, pounding ever so fast into me. I whimpered and groaned, my luscious noise resounding all around the house. I couldn't think properly as he kept ramming into me like a feral animal. He was so aggressive, so strong, so mesmerizing… I couldn't spare a second not to think of him. The place he had touched me was burning wondrously. The sweet spot he was striking hard repeatedly sent me over the edge. I moaned loudly in my climax. He hummed in pleasure as he reached his own peak. We landed next to each other, panting in exhaustion and stupor as usual.

"Jane, forgive me." He said, his eyes getting watery at once. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"Jeff," I put my index finger on his lips and shushed him. "I was never mad at you. Just promise me one thing though. Never do something dangerous again, okay?"

"Okay…" He nodded and buried his face in my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We went back into the woods and cleared the mess. We dug a grave for those poor things. I had never felt this melancholy before. As I stared at the vacant tree branch, I couldn't stop lamenting. Everything was gone. The very first gift Jeff had given me was these beautiful nests. But now…they were all dead.

"Jeff…even if they're only animals…they will still be resting in peace, right?" I asked dumbly as Jeff hugged me gently from behind.

"Jane, they're only sleeping." He purred. "Nothing can disturb them now. They're in ever more peace and happiness."

"Yes…" I echoed with an assured grin. "They are only sleeping…"

The next day at school, we didn't talk to Randy's gang at all. No matter how many times they plagued and pestered us, we wouldn't show them the response they were expecting. We tried our best to suppress our sadness and fake a nonchalant attitude just to deceive everyone that we were doing just fine. We would pretend that we weren't a bit devastated at all.

But the truth was always laid bare in our hearts. Jeff couldn't stop mourning over the loss. Neither could I. And as the day rolled on, we only got more and more depressed.

The worst was yet to come though.

And it was at Billy's birthday party that everything, I mean EVERYTHING about Jeff and me, was changed forever.


	10. The Ruined Party

**A/N: Okay, here's the update. I have a feeling that things escalate rather quickly but...if I don't speed things up a little, it is going to take a lot more chapters. OMG, I didn't exactly expect this story to last this long when I first started it. I guess I must have underestimated the amount of details of this tale. Yes, finally, they're at Billy's party and something is surely going to make Jeff snap~ Enjoy and review :3**

* * *

Billy's birthday party was a Saturday. Neither Jeff nor I had looked forward to the occasion. We made our appearances just because we were compelled to. Mom mentioned something like courtesy, because Barbara, Billy's mother had invited us particularly for the celebration. I couldn't understand why I had to do something against my wills. What the adults were thinking was always so unfathomable too.

I would be fine with casual attire. After all, there was really no point in dressing up for an event I wasn't a bit interested in. However, since everyone else was allegedly going in fancy clothes, I was, too, requested to pick my grandest costume. The whole idea was absurd but I couldn't have any say here. I did as instructed. When I couldn't make my decision, Mom barged into my bedroom and selected a laced flowery dress of lavender colour. Great, I seldom wore dresses. It looked like a total mismatch for me, considering my tomboyish, unconventional, gothic style I normally adopted. This sweet, overly fluffy stuff just wasn't my cup of tea. Mom forced me to wear it anyway. And must I say, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt so queer and dumb. This girl, wrapped in a refined, vivid one piece with hair so neatly combed and polished wasn't me at all. Everything was simply out of place.

I texted Jeff and asked where to meet up with him, only to get a reply that he had to go with his parents instead. Fine, I was a bit disappointed but not entirely sad. We would come across each other in the party later. When Mom presumed everything was well-prepared and ready, she got me downstairs. My mood wasn't good to begin with. It basically aggravated when I spotted Randy's gang at Billy's front yard. Oh God, why were they even invited in the first place? The more I looked at Randy, the more I detested him. I still couldn't get the image of those broken eggs out of my head. Ever since that incident in the forest, I had been having nightmares every single night. And they were always portraying the same scene, with us rendered shocked in the woods, with Jeff mourning over his lost treasures and with him fuming mad ready to murder Randy. In all honesty, I was still a bit bothered by Jeff's madness. Those merciless, impenetrable eyes kept haunting me as if they were trying to reveal something buried deep in Jeff's mind. They were frightening me even though they belonged to the person I loved the most. And most of all, I had never thought Jeff would act so violent in front of me, going as far as to shove me with all his might and bruise me like that. Did I seriously mean it when I said I was okay? I doubted it.

"Good morning, Jane." Randy smiled, working so well with his good-guy disguise.

I rolled my eyes and snubbed him, only to get scolded by Mom.

"Jane, what's the problem with you? Your friend is greeting you!" Mom scolded. "Feeling sleepy isn't an excuse."

"Morning." I bit my lips in annoyance and growled. Damn, I felt so grievously wronged. Having to see this guy had already made my eyes bleed. Having to greet him was like killing my pride. Before Mom got a chance to lecture me again, I hurried into the house and squeezed through a group of guests in search for Jeff. I found him in the backyard, frolicking with some kids. They were playing cowboy games or something. Jeff had a fedora on and was pretending to shoot the kids with a toy gun. I actually cracked up at the scene. I could never imagine him to mingle with children. Jeff always had that severely strong aura with him. I didn't think even the presence of some adorable kids could alter his coolness.

"Jeff." I cackled, prancing towards my boyfriend cheerfully.

Jeff stopped what he was doing and turned around immediately, a bit shaken when he knew that I was watching him all this time. "Hi…Jane…" He blushed in embarrassment and hid the gun behind his back. _How cute._

"So, what're you guys playing?" I asked, pretending to be eager and all.

"Cops and Robbers!" The kids exclaimed mirthfully.

"And you…are the cop?" I smirked at Jeff and nudged his elbow teasingly.

"S-Shut up…" He flushed even more and looked away.

"Come on, Jeff, you look cute in that hat." I laughed. "I mean it."

He pouted and stared at me for a while, scanning me from head to toe. "Well, you're slightly offbeat today, Jane. It's not like your usual style."

"Um…" I chuckled nervously, fidgeting with my hands. "Mom forced me into this. I know it looks weird. If she wants me to wear some Lolita, I would prefer a black one."

"You look beautiful." Jeff grinned. "Mom got a problem with my usual attire too. I had to wear these dress pants which I couldn't find the right shirt to match with."

"You know you look good in anything." I giggled. "Even in a plain white hoodie."

"Enough of the flattery." Jeff sneered. "I'm not convinced."

"Oh yea?" I scoffed and turned to the kids. "Can I join the game too?"

"Sure!"

Just then, I heard Mom call me. She was shouting from the inside the house, repeatedly summoning me. I frowned and exchanged a glance with Jeff.

"Your mom is calling for you." Jeff said.

"I know. I don't-"

"Jane!" Mom interrupted, popping her head out of the back door. "Jane, didn't you hear me? I was asking you to come back in!"

"What? Why? I'm playing with my friends!" I yelped, irked.

"Jane, I need you to go to the store with me." Mom said. "Barbara said there aren't enough drinks for all the guests. We're offering to help buy some."

"Huh? Why me? Why us? Can you ask someone else-"

"Jane!" Mom yapped, her eyes bulging in rage.

I wanted to protest, to throw a tantrum, to tell her that I seriously preferred staying behind with Jeff instead. But I couldn't blurt out my thoughts. As always, I had to play the submissive girl. Mom grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

"You can play with Jeff after you come back. Now let's get going." Mom said.

"Fine!" I snorted, giving Jeff one last look. He only shrugged and smiled faintly at me.

"Wait for me!" I said.

"Of course." He tittered.

And if I had stayed, I wouldn't be regretting my choice afterwards.

It was the biggest mistake I had made in my whole damn life, to leave Jeff in the backyard, to tag along with Mom… I could never redeem what I did. Because when I came back, Jeff was already gone. My beloved, sweet Jeff was completely gone.

We bought the drinks and headed back to the house. By then, the place was filled with nothing but boisterous screams. I had no clue what was going on. We entered the house just in time to see something rolling down the stairs with an earsplitting thud. It was…It was…a body! Someone was on fire! He was burning, squealing and writhing painfully on the ground. Everyone was panicking.

"Oh my God! The fire! The fire!" I heard someone shriek.

"Where's the fucking extinguisher! We need help!"

The thong started darting in all directions, some avoiding the fire, some searching desperately for a thing to put it out. I couldn't move an inch. All this time, I was gaping at the burning boy, torrents of tears trickling down my eyes as I realized who it was…

It was…Jeff.

"Jeff!" I cried and burst into rivers of tears. The terror was suffocating. It was so awful. There was blood everywhere. A final screech was what ended the nightmare. Someone came back with a bucket of water and poured it on Jeff. Another one came back with a fire-proof mat and draped it around his body. The flame was extinguished but the blood remained. A long moment of silence ruled the house as everyone only knew how to gasp at the traumatizing scene.

"Please…someone, call the ambulance!" I yelled, wailing uncontrollably.

I couldn't remember what happened next. I guessed someone did call the ambulance. I lost my control in the whines. I cried until my throat dried. I fainted when they removed the mat to show a body of scotched flesh and gory mess.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. The light was so bright that it blinded me. I still couldn't believe what had happened. It had to be another disturbing dream I was dealing with. It could never be true! Jeff wasn't on fire. He wasn't injured. We didn't even attend the party. No, we stayed at home and refused to go. We didn't meet Randy. Nothing catastrophic had occurred. Nothing…

"Jane…" Mom's voice resounded around my ears. I looked up and trembled, my vision completely obscured by my tears.

"Oh Jane." She sobbed and hugged me.

"Mom…where's Jeff?" I wept. "I want to see him. Mom…Jeff's alright, isn't he? Mom?"

"Jane, I'm so sorry…"

"What're you talking about?" I cried. "Where's Jeff?!"

"Jane, listen to-"

"No, I don't want to!" I whimpered, leaping out of my bed in a trice. "I'm going to see Jeff!"

"Jane! Stop it!" Mom held me back into her arms firmly and whined. "Please, Jane, not yet. He's in the hospital. He's saved. Don't worry."

"It's…It's…your fault!" I whirled around abruptly and accused, my eyes flashing with a combination of anger and grief. "It's your fault! If I had stayed with Jeff, nothing like his would have happened! It's you, MOMMY! You took me away from him! YOU LEFT HIM ALONE IN THE HOUSE!"

"Jane, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Mom sniveled, cuddling me tightly. I could feel her hands shivering as she stroked my hair. Her voice was filled with so much guilt. She must be wallowing in self-accusation like me. I couldn't stop the tears flowing out of my eyes. All that lingered in my head was Jeff's burning body…and his heart-breaking squeals. My Jeff….he was struggling in excruciating pain, something that wasn't meant to be inflicted on him. It was so unfair! Why would it happen? WHY?

"Calm down, Jane." Dad walked into the room with the very same despondent expression. He reached out for my head and gently patted it. "We don't want to see you like this. When you're feeling better, we'll all pay Jeff a visit. I promise you, Jane, he's going to be fine. Your friend will live. We'll all pray for him."

I nodded, still burying my face in Mom's embrace. I knew there wasn't much I could do now but to wait sincerely for God to heed my prayers. Jeff had to live through this plight. He couldn't just leave me without any acknowledgment. If only I could share his burden, I would be beyond grateful.

They told me exactly what happened within the time I was out with Mom. Randy's gang found Jeff in the backyard and provoked him again. They initialed a fight with my boyfriend, using the real guns they had brought along with them. They started sloshing and punching Jeff, stabbing him with their knives and aiming the gun at him. Jeff, indeed, tried his best to dodge the attack and retaliate, but it was a one-against-three war. He didn't stand a chance despite managing to twist and sprain Randy's foot. They kicked Jeff in the face and smashed a glass of vodka they snatched from the kitchen on his head. At some point, Jeff lost his own senses and began to slug his enemy. They said he was totally out of control, punching Randy right in the heart and screaming hysterically. He only stopped until Randy lay unconscious on the ground, with massive blood squirting out of his gushes.

Troy and Keith, steamed and shocked by their leader's death, became unhinged at once. They lifted their handguns and fired at Jeff. Missing the target, they chased after him all across the house and finally into the bathroom, where Troy attempted to swing his knife at Jeff. Jeff ducked and banged the towel rack into Troy's face. Troy was defeated. Keith took his turn to pin Jeff to the wall, crushing him against it several times until a bottle of bleach from the top shelf fell down, spraying its pungent choking contents all over the two boys. They both yawped in pain. Seizing the chance, Jeff grabbed the towel rack and flung it at Keith, only to receive the most menacing smile in return. It didn't take Jeff long to figure out why Keith was grinning so victoriously. He had pulled out a lighter and switched it on, well aware of Jeff's vodka-drenched face. He hurled the lighter at Jeff and as soon as the flame touched my boy's skin, he turned into a walking inferno. Everything fizzled out at once.

After I woke up the day after the incident, the cops investigated me. I was enraged, to be honest. I couldn't believe they were finally on the right track, after mistaking the whole conflict between Randy's gang and Jeff last time. They now realized that Randy was the culprit all the time. I told them everything. I basically lashed out and went bananas. I told them how Randy kept harassing and picking a fight with us. I told them how those bastards messed up the little nests in the forest and abused the animals deliberately to set us off. I told them how Randy had been threatening and blackmailing us nonstop, tormenting us with his pranks and all. I was so pissed, so despaired. I felt so much injustice. Why couldn't the cruel fate spare us? We were merely two teens trying to lead a happy life. We wanted to live like other ordinary youngsters, to be able to fall in love with no worries. Was it that difficult? What had Jeff ever done to deserve such ending?

"Jane, come here. Someone wants to see you." Mom said after the cops left the house. I was sitting at the far end of my bed, my entirely body curled up into a ball. My eyes were swollen, my throat sore. I couldn't make another sound without choking on my own tears.

"No…leave me alone…" I sniffed, wincing under my blanket.

"Jane?" Another voice mumbled tremulously. I widened my eyes and peeped at the boy standing behind Mom.

"L-Liu?" I gasped. Mom moved away to let Liu in.

"Jane, do you mind if I…" Liu stuttered timidly, staring down at the ground.

"No! Stay here." I interjected and bounced off my bed. After Mom left the room, I hugged Liu and cried again.

"Oh God, I'm so…relieved to see you, Liu!" I blubbered, feeling his hands wrapped around me in delight.

"They…released me after they found Randy's gang guilty instead." Liu muttered. "I'm so glad to see you, too, Jane."

"Jeff…he…Liu, Jeff was…"

"I know." Liu nodded in distress. "Dad and Mom are staying in the hospital. Jeff is still undergoing a surgery… They asked me to come home first but I wanted to see you. I'm so scared, Jane… I don't want to be alone… They said he's suffering from 5th degree burns. Most of his skin was burned off and…and…oh, Jane, Jeff is going to be alright, right? Right?"

"Yes! Yes!" I cried. "Jeff's going to be alright!"

"I wish….I wish I could take his place!" Liu burst into tears and collapsed. "I wish I could take all his pain instead!"

"Liu…" I inhaled deeply and sobbed. "I wish I could do the same…"


	11. Remorse

**A/N: Hi guys...I'm so sorry for the recent inactivity. I've been extremely busy recently. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I...seriously don't know what the heck I'm writing anymore. I think I'm going to make Liu fall for Jane as well but this whole chapter sounds weird and all. Anyway, this is all I can afford for now. Don't know when I will have time to update again. Just enjoy &amp; review this one first~ xD**

* * *

It was good to have Liu back. I was pleased. And I knew Jeff would be glad too. But to know that it was only through his sacrifice that his dear brother was returned to his side, it simply broke my heart. It only incited me to loathe the society I was living in even more than before. Where justice was never guaranteed, in this legal system we lived like a bunch of disposable playthings. They didn't even apologize for inadvertently jailing the innocents. Randy was dead. Both Keith and Troy were hospitalized for severe injuries. But these guys never got the punishment they deserved, at least, not given by this corrupted state we dwelled in. I wished they had all perished. And death would be such a remedy for Randy. He actually deserved something more detrimental than that. He ought to be burned alive in the hell. And if he had survived, I would have vowed to make every single day of his afterwards an endless torment. Nothing, absolutely nothing could describe the feeling stirring in my heart. I felt nothing more than pure grudge and sadness.

Three days after the incident, when everything cooled down a little in the neighborhood, I decided to visit the woods before I got to see Jeff after his long-hour operation. Liu accompanied me. Mom wouldn't let me out of the house, but what else could I do besides moping all day long inside my room? I sneaked out at noon and met Liu. When those eggs got destroyed, Jeff hid the two kittens we looked after in the barn, to protect them from Randy's gang. These two adorable animals were the only affiliations we had left in the forest. I wasn't going to give up on them no matter what. We used to feed them regularly. Jeff even bought a couple of cat toys for them, almost treating them as though they were his kids.

"Jane, where…are we going?" Liu asked as he lumbered after me.

"To our secret base." I answered and continued my walk up the hill in silence.

I flung open the barn door and let the two cuties greet me.

"Jane…they are…?"

"These are gifts from Jeff." I grinned, introducing the little grey baby in my arms. "This is Whirlwind. And that black one is Stormcloud."

"Oh…that reminds me…we used to have a pet in elementary school!"

"I know. A white bird, right?" I smirked, squatting down to open a can of tuna fish for our cats.

"Yea...Jeff must have told you I freed his favourite pet…" Liu giggled, bending down to fondle Whirlwind.

"He knew it wasn't an accident." I said plainly. "He understood your choice."

"Whatever I do, he never yells at me." Liu smiled bitterly. "He's the best brother I can ever have."

"Yea…the way he cared that much for you after you got taken to the juvenile hall sort of made me really jealous." I joked, but neither of us laughed. Every single word simply got bounced off as soon as they escaped my mouth. All the emotions and wishful thinking was deflated the second they were created. There was only awkward silence between us. I had to stop myself from trembling in melancholy. I was so depressed that whatever reminded me of Jeff would immediately send me on the verge of tears. I broke down at once with Stormcloud on my lap. I turned my back towards Liu so that he wouldn't see my sobbing. I wasn't comfortable with being seen in such vulnerable state. The only person who was allowed to witness my tears was Jeff.

I wanted to see him so much.

I was so worried about him.

They said he would live, but his face was brutally scotched. Most of his skin was scratched and bruised. I couldn't even imagine what he looked like now. I wouldn't dare to think of it because the fear just kept haunting me. It was torturing me. It was ripping me apart.

"Jane…" I heard footsteps shuffle towards me. A pair of arms spread out to embrace me from behind. For a swift second, I got completely carried away and naively mistook this warm hug for the one Jeff usually gave me.

It was Liu though. Jeff wasn't here.

"Jane, are you…worried about Jeff?" Liu whispered, clinging so close to me that I could nearly feel his breath on my ear.

Choking a bit on my whimpers, I nodded in silence.

"Me, too." He cooed, tightening his grip around me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Liu?" I winced reflexively at his touch, though I couldn't deny how relieved I felt in his cuddle. It was so smooth and tender. It was almost identical to Jeff's.

Liu didn't reply me. He kept holding me for what seemed like an eternity. So very oddly, I didn't even think of shoving him away. Even though I realized these arms were never compatible to Jeff's, I let them enclasp me. It felt so weird. He was usually the typical crybaby, but now I was the one being so grievously pacified. I never got to ask Liu why he hugged me. And he never did clarify his act either. The last thing I knew was my falling asleep in his arms. In hazy consciousness, I felt his lips slightly brushing against me. I was too exhausted to protest or to even open my eyes. Liu picked me up and carried me on his back. I was brought back home safely that day.

* * *

"Jane, wake up!" Mom cried, her voice bombarding every single corner of my dream. I fluttered my eyes and spun up in my bed, panting in shock.

"Jane, I've just got a call from Margaret." Mom informed worriedly. "Jeff's operation is done. We can visit him today."

"Oh…that…Jeff…" I stuttered, trying hard to swallow my tears. I was shaking in pure ecstasy. There was nothing more blissful to know that Jeff had made it through his injuries. Finally, I could meet him again and tell him how much I loved him.

Quickly, I rolled out of my bed and dressed myself. I packed my bag immediately and made a call to Liu. I even picked a bouquet of flowers from the garden. I got everything ready in a trice. The news was simply too overwhelming, too marvelous to be true. I was fidgeting so much that Mom had to clam me down before I actually bolted out of the house. It was as though I hadn't met Jeff for years or we got compelled to separate from each other.

Mom drove me to the hospital. I caught Liu at the entrance.

"Jane! You're finally here. I've been waiting for you! Let's go in!" The boy blushed briefly upon seeing me. Clutching my hand urgently, Liu dragged me into the hospital and led me upstairs. We stopped right in front of a private ward. Outside the room was a name tag on which "Jeffrey Woods" was written. It couldn't be wrong. Jeff…my poor Jeff was lying in there. He was only a few steps away from me.

"Mom, Jane's here." Liu knocked.

As soon as Margaret opened the door, I darted to the bedside. Jeff was lying motionless on a plain, white bed. Most of his body was swathed in thick bandages and gypsums. His face was surrounded by layers and layers of white rugs and dressing. The only parts that were ever exposed to the air were his eyes and lips. The sight was simply distressing. I was so upset that I burst into tears again.

"Jeff!" I cried. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't. It would just hurt him even more. The only thing I could do was to take his left hand, the one that was not wrapped in a cast.

His eyes twitched a little but didn't open. I could hear him purr though. The constant beeping sounds wafting out of the machine next to the bed was the things I had ever heard. It was a sign, a precious sign to show that he was alive. His heart was still beating, still contracting and reacting to every breath his lung inhaled. I felt so blessed, so soothed, and yet so sad.

"The doctor said he's got two broken ribs, a twisted elbow and two bone fractures in the legs when he fell down the stairs." Margaret sobbed. "His face was bleached in the fire. And he would probably lie here for a couple of weeks."

"Will…he…wake up?" I asked, noticing just how tremulous my voice was.

"Yes, he woke up earlier but dozed off again." Margaret said. "He might wake up again later. His dad will come here after work."

"Can I stay here, Margaret?" I asked.

"Yes, sure." Margaret smiled. "I'm so glad you've come. You're the only friend Jeff could rely on. I never thought…something like this would even happen to him. I never knew he didn't get along well with those kids at school."

"It's not Jeff's fault." I asserted. "Randy picked on almost everyone! He framed Liu, threatened me and Jeff. Jeff was the only one who dared stand against him. Jeff got into the fight to protect us!"

"I see…" Margaret sighed. "I wish I could do something for my poor boy. Jane, I really don't know how to thank you. You've been such a nice friend to Jeff since we came here. He's never opened up to anyone except his brother. I'm so happy you're here to support him. He's always been…rather lonely, as you see."

"I…won't leave him, Margaret." I grinned. "So don't worry."

"I'll go back home to pack some clothes for Jeff. Is your mom still here?"

"Yes, she's still in our car. You can ask her for a lift."

"I'll leave Jeff to you and Liu." Margaret said and kissed her son goodbye.

"Jeff…I've brought you some flowers." I giggled and showed the bouquet to my boyfriend. Well, I didn't really expect him to answer. He wouldn't move an inch anyway. He was just lying there, breathing steadily as if he was responding gratefully to my gift. I chuckled nervously and grabbed the vase on the desk. I filled it with those blossoming flowers I exclusively picked from my garden. I just wished Jeff would wake up soon to see those radiant petals. I knew he would love them. He always loved the flowers I grew. The other day, he even said how he wished our love would bloom all year and forever, just like those everlasting flamboyant plants I worked hard to keep bright and vivid for all seasons.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I said, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Jane…" Liu murmured, staring at me anxiously.

"Sh, please be quiet, Liu." I hushed the boy with a tolerant smile. "Can't you see I'm speaking to Jeff?"

"But Jane…Jeff is-"

"Liu, come here." I stood up from my chair and gripped Liu's hands. He flushed immensely for a reason I effortlessly omitted. I took him to Jeff's side and chortled. "Jeff, look who's here! It's Liu! He's back with us now~ The three of us will be together again. We'll be hanging out in the town. We'll be going on our planned adventures. We'll hiding all our wonderful loot in our secret base. We'll be playing lots and lots of video games together. So, make it fast and wake up! You know I don't get much patience, right? Jeff, can you hear me? I'm right beside you. With Liu. Yea, we're here for you, Jeff. We've been waiting for five whole days before they let us in. Oh God, it's been such a long, long wait. I felt like killing somebody. But…But hey, Jeff, you've killed Randy! The good news is, he's never ever coming back to pester us! And I'll be sure to keep Keith and Troy at least a hundred meters away from you if they were ever to return to school! Yay…you've succeeded, Jeff. You've saved our territory, hehee…Jeff?"

"Jane!" Liu yelped and shook my shoulders in shock. Only then did I realize torrents of tears were rolling down my eyes but I still kept my smile frozen on the spot. I couldn't refrain from wailing and giggling at the same time. I was already giving it my best shot. I just hoped Jeff would respond somehow…

"Jane, do you want me to take you home first?" Liu asked apprehensively.

"No." I said. "I want to stay here. Jeff would like me here too."

"Jane, Jeff's going to be alright." Liu said. "Please don't strain yourself like this."

"How could you say something so inconsiderate, Liu?" I growled. "Aren't you a bit sad? Your twin is lying here like a wreck. Why aren't you even talking to him? Jeff's been through a lot since you got arrested! You have no idea how much he blamed himself for your situation! He probably accepted Randy's challenge because of you! Liu! How could you not-"

"Stop it, Jane! I never said I felt nothing seeing Jeff like this!" Liu yapped, seizing my hands so tightly that I was almost certain he was going to leave bruises on them. "Why would you even think that I don't feel a bit sad? It's torturing me! It hurts a lot, okay? To know that he's always been doing everything for me is like seeing myself as his own murderer! I feel like I'm responsible for everything he's gone through. You wouldn't even understand how I feel all this time, Jane, because you aren't the one feeling guilty and ashamed because you've always been such a useless, wimpy brother who couldn't even defend himself properly in front of the bullies and has to depend on his other half almost every single second of his life!"

Liu released me and started weeping. It took me more than a minute to register all his words. I was petrified. I had never seen him lash out so unreservedly. He looked so flustered and inconsolable that for once I regretted having even scolded him. He did nothing wrong. He was just drowning himself in self-hatred. The accusation I had cast on him had probably pushed him over the edge. I never thought Liu would actually regard himself as a coward. Even if he was, he was still innocent. He had always been a loyal brother to Jeff and I knew this fact alone was enough to compensate for everything he had been either unable or too scared to accomplish. And I knew Jeff thought the same, too. He wouldn't need Liu to sacrifice anything because he would always be the one shielding him.

"Liu…I'm sorry." I apologized and hugged the whining boy. "I take back my words. I…didn't know you were…you were thinking that much of Jeff. He would be really delighted if he heard your thoughts…"

"If I could take his place right now, I would." Liu stared at me and claimed profoundly. "I wish I were the one lying in that bed."

"Don't be silly." I grunted and pinched him. "Jeff would be mad if you really did that."

"I wish…I could be more like you as well." Liu lowered his head and blushed. "You're always so…brave, Jane. So…impressive. Jeff would like me better if I could stick up for myself…I guess."

"Liu, are you jealous?" I scoffed.

"Huh?" The boy widened his eyes, his face turning crimson in embarrassment. "N-No!"

"Did I sort of piss you off when I stole Jeff away from you?"

"No! It's not like that!" Liu refuted. "I…I'm not jealous…I couldn't be, neither of you nor of Jeff…"

"You're cute as that. Now I know why Jeff enjoys being your big brother." I smirked. "If I had a brother much like you, I would also give away my life to defend him."

"No, Jane. I wouldn't let you get hurt."

"You're so sweet, Liu." I smiled and gave the boy's cheek a little peck. "But thank you."


	12. Nightmares

**A/N:** I know I should have updated this sooner. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long :( I've been extremely busy lately and I was stuck while writing this chapter. Some of you might not like this chapter because it contains slight Jane x Liu. I am not aiming for this pairing, don't worry. It has to occur though that Liu does like Jane somehow. But still, this tale goes along with the focus on Jeff x Jane :) I just love to make things dramatic and all. In fact, I'm okay with love triangle XD Not sure what you will feel after reading this. I hope you still like it somehow or find the interest to keep on reading. Thank you for all who have been reviewing and showing me so much support of this story. No, I will never discontinue this story but I might just have to find time to update though. After all the assessment is done at college, I will post more updates at Christmas. Cheers! And don't forget to leave a review/critique! It motivates me! :D:D:D

* * *

"Jane…"

The whisper kept reverberating in my dream. I was floating in my virtual sky and Jeff's voice snapped me back into reality. I perked up, feeling his intent gaze roaming me. He fluttered his puffy eyes and attempted to say something which in the end only poured out as a babble. He used his free hand to grab mine, the corners of his lips striving to curve up a little to form a reassured grin, but that never happened. The skin around his lips must have got burned pretty badly. He couldn't even stretch it properly and his tears revealed all his pain.

"It's alright, Jeff. I'll be staying here with you." I crooned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He tried his best to smile again and nodded.

"Jane…" He mumbled again, the word crystal clear this time.

"How are you feeling, Jeff? Did they give you any painkillers?" I asked.

"I…am…okay." He stammered. "Where…is…Randy?"

"Randy's dead, Jeff. You killed him, remember?" I said. "They aren't going to press any charges on you. They took it as your self-defense. Keith and Troy are still hospitalized. They will be prosecuted soon, I guess. We might have to attend the trial."

"And…you? How…are…you, Jane?" Jeff whined.

"I'm good…well…not that good." I bit my lips gloomily and hugged his hand. "You scared me to death, Jeff. I was out with Mom for a moment and the next I saw was you on fire! I thought…I thought you would die! I thought you weren't ever going to wake up again! You've been sleeping for so many days. I thought I was going to lose you. And I miss you so damn much, Jeff. I'm not fine at all…I feel sad. It hurts a lot."

"S….Sorry…" Jeff murmured with a hint of guilt in his watery eyes. "I…am sorry…Jane."

"Don't apologize, Jeff. Stay healthy from now on. I'll help you catch up with the school work and everything, so don't worry." I smiled. "Liu will be visiting you every day, too. He's just left for lunch."

"Liu…I…am glad…he's back…" Jeff said and managed a sound which I recognized as his little chuckle.

"Yes, and guess what?" I giggled. "He isn't a crybaby anymore! He said he's going to protect you in return. He's gotten a lot braver after he came back from the juvenile hall."

"R-Really?"

"Yes…but we're still worried about you, Jeff. Get well soon. We will have fun together like we used to. And no one is ever going to bug us again. Everything will be back to normal."

Was I too wrong to say that everything would be back to normal because it was never going to be on the same track again. That wishful thinking remained a fantasy somewhat difficult to actualize.

Jeff was hospitalized for approximately a month. Every morning and noon, Margaret would take care of Jeff until Liu and I got dismissed from our class. We would then take the shift and become Jeff's company. We would always bring him notes he had missed from school and all his favourite things. When he was well enough to move his hands, we left him tons of video games to kill his boredom while we weren't around. The three of us had been spending much more time together than before. In order to stay beside Jeff whenever possible, Liu and I would complete our homework in his ward. We would only leave after successfully lulling Jeff to sleep.

Jeff had been having a series of nightmares since the fire. It was hard to rock him to sleep. Most of the time, he would shut his eyes for barely ten minutes before suddenly bouncing up in his bed and shrieking at the top of his lungs as though he had seen a monster. They said he was probably traumatized by what had happened. Sometimes, the pain kept him up all night. The ward was always filled with nothing but his desolate cries. That was also about the period when Jeff complained to me how much he detested nights. Because we weren't allowed to stay over with him, he was always alone. He felt forsaken and endangered. Once, he thought he saw Randy in his ward and he actually hopped out of bed to lunge at this delusional enemy. The nurses found him punching and kicking the wall as if someone was in there. They had to tie him down on the ground and convinced him that Randy was dead. There was no one inside the ward beside himself at night. Jeff's deteriorating mental stability concerned us all. It wasn't his insomnia that worried us but his fluctuating mood. Whenever he had one of those mood swings, he would start behaving irrational. He wouldn't even listen to anyone else. He was constantly drifting off into his own thoughts and believing that someone would try to attack him if he let his guards down. All because of what Randy had done to him, he was now permanently scarred by the fear of insecurity, something which I had never expected Jeff to have. He had always been so independent, so gallant and so confident. He was my hero.

But now, he was nothing more than a tattered soul trapped inside a battered skeleton.

I lost count of how many times I actually shed tears because Jeff's suffrage was breaking my heart. I was lucky to have Liu with me though. He was basically the only person I could relate to at school now. After Randy's death, everyone else distanced themselves from us because they regarded us as Jeff's affiliations. They were totally scared by Jeff's behaviour in the party. Even though they had to be applauding for him secretly because he had killed the most notorious school punk, they couldn't accept the murderous side of his. Rumors began to spread and Jeff was granted a new title even before he came back to school. They now all called him Jeff the Killer. Liu was furious when he learned that people were tattletaling and disgracing Jeff. The anger actually turned him into a brave fighter. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted to protect Jeff in return because whoever teased his brother did get their punishment. I never thought Liu could manage to beat someone up but he did. He got suspended for two days after getting his revenge on this kid who dared to doddle on Jeff's desk. Soon, Liu became the target of the gossip as well. They called him Homicidal Liu to match with his brother's title. And well…since I was part of their ally, I also got segregated from the crowd automatically.

As time rolled on, I gradually got accustomed to my new routine. Going to school with Liu in the morning wasn't the best activity of the day but it was fun. We always left home early to feed the kittens and sometimes, we would have breakfast together. At school, no one really talked to us so we sat with each other at the back of the classroom. Lunch again was just a time between the two of us. No one would interfere with us and we usually got a whole table to ourselves in the canteen, which wasn't at all a bad thing. We formed our own pact and got closer than ever. But our growing intimacy was also the beginning of another problem...

One afternoon, we were lingering about in the barn, simply skiving off school and drowning ourselves in what seemed to be self-comfort. I was taking a catnap on a bench then. I knew I was in no place to castigate Liu because I, myself, had failed to prevent the event when I could. I felt something soft pressed against my lips and before I could investigate what it was, I was pinned down by a pair of hands that bore so much resemblance to Jeff's. My eyes flickered open and I gawked at Liu in astonishment. He seemed unfazed and awkwardly tranquil. I squirmed a bit and wheezed through the abrupt kiss. And then…a realization suddenly clicked in me as to why Liu was doing something so unreasonable.

I had never told him that Jeff and I were dating!

Before he was sent to the juvenile hall, he only recognized us as best friends. Even after his confession to me, Jeff had never revealed the entire episode to Liu. And by the way Liu was behaving, I was almost certain that he was completely oblivious…or should I say, ignorant.

I shoved Liu away and wiped my lips with my hands. He frowned with a combination of confusion and hurt.

"S-Sorry…" He mumbled and looked away remorsefully, probably deeming that I was despising his kiss.

"Liu, why would you do that?" I interrogated.

"I'm sorry, Jane!" He yelped tremulously. "I don't know why…I just…couldn't control myself…It's like last time when I saw you so melancholy, I just wanted to hug and kiss you…And just now…you looked so peaceful and cute when you…slept…and I couldn't help g-giving you a kiss…I'm sorry...I think…I think I might like you, Jane…"

"But Liu…I…er…" I paused, wondering how I ought to explain to Liu that I was his brother's girlfriend.

"You know, ever since the day we met…" Liu continued to stutter, hugging his knees nervously. "I always thought that…you were really adorable and unique…You're so extraordinary, Jane…You give me a feeling no one has ever given me…I didn't know what exactly it was then…but now I think I understand something. Whenever I cry, you hold me. No one has ever…lent me such warm support before…Besides Jeff, you're the only one who's ever treated me equally…Everyone else thinks that I'm a coward but you're the one who keeps encouraging me to be brave…I suppose I really like you…No, I mean, I might be…in love with you, I guess..?"

"Liu…" I gasped, biting my lips harshly until a trace of blood began to dribble down my chin.

"Jane! You're…bleeding!" Liu yapped, thunderstruck. He leaned forwards and gripped my wrists. Without even a slight falter, he kissed me again, nibbling my lips tenderly and licking off the blood squirting out from my wound. I shuddered and flinched, placing my palms firmly on his chest as if I was ready to push him away.

And yet…

And yet…

I couldn't.

I allowed him to kiss me, to lap at my bleeding flesh and to embrace me. I knew those words of denial had to come out sooner or later. Nonetheless, those awfully disconsolate and solitary eyes made me waver so very miserably. I couldn't stop thinking how disappointed and traumatized he might be after learning that I was already Jeff's.

Eventually, I mustered my last courage to break the kiss. We were both panting then. The deprivation of oxygen caused by our passionate kiss rendered us speechless and somehow exhausted. I glowered at Liu, trying my best to show my disapproval of his action. I didn't wish to blurt out those words that could scar his heart forever. But I knew I had to.

"Stop." I said. "Don't do this anymore, Liu. Please…"

"Why?" Liu whimpered morosely. "Do you…hate me, Jane?"

"No, that's not it!" I cried, turning away to hide my emerging tears. "Please don't make things so complicated for me! I'm telling you, Liu, I'm dating Jeff!"

Liu gulped, his eyes widened as he struggled to process and accept my speech. There was both distress and shock in his eyes. He scooted away a little and lowered his head glumly. After what seemed like forever, he spoke. "I see…I had no idea…"

"We were...already dating when you got arrested and sent to the juvenile hall." I said. "Sorry, Liu. Sorry for having not let you know this earlier."

"It's okay." Liu stood up swiftly, tugging his hands into his pockets. "I guess I've been too heedless. If I've known that Jeff has already confessed to you, I…wouldn't have said what I just said…Sorry, Jane."

"It's alright." I cooed.

"Forget everything I've just done." Liu murmured, his face horridly pale.

I wasn't sure what to make out of the situation when Liu spun around and started trotting out of the barn. What were those twinkling beams of lights I saw on his face?

"Liu!" I yelled. "Please!"

Liu didn't turn back, probably because he didn't wish me to spot his tears. He only nodded and waved briefly before running downhill.

I stood motionless at the door, wondering why things had gotten so astray.

* * *

After the incident in the barn, Liu and I pretended nothing had happened between us. The next morning, he waited for me at the bus stop as usual, wearing a cheerful smile on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that we weren't going to discuss the matter again any sooner. He acted as casually as could be, just like what he had mentioned, the confession never occurred whatsoever. I tagged along with his tactic and acted like nothing was abnormal. We chatted, laughed and ate together just as before. We joked and fooled around. Nothing had changed…or so I naively believed.

After school, we paid Jeff a visit. It was an extremely important day because Jeff had finally recovered and was having his bandages removed. He would be dismissed from the hospital shortly.

We were all there to witness as the doctor unwrapped Jeff's bandages. One by one, the bandages were tossed to the ground, revealing more and more bits of Jeff's covered body. I had a haunch that the result wouldn't be as satisfactory as expected, even though they had claimed that every single possible effort had been made to restore Jeff's well-being. My prediction turned out right when the last piece of bandage was chucked onto the floor. I gasped and gaped blankly at Jeff.

_Oh my poor Jeff…_

I didn't notice then, that Margaret had let out a horrified squeak. Mr. Woods and Liu remained awe-struck. I kept gazing at Jeff, my eyes fixated on his ashen face. His skin…oh gosh, his skin was bleached and the once so smooth surface had turned leathery. The slick brown hair that I adored so much and loved to ruffle every time he laid his head on my lap, had turned into a complete mess of black. His lips, due to the severe burning, were painted a deep shade of crimson.

"What?" He furrowed his brows anxiously as he read our distraught expressions. My mouth was gaped open. I couldn't make up a response at all. The truth was so devastating. There was no way I could believe that a boy once with such a gorgeous, angelic face could have now looked like a torn creature. It wasn't the fact that he had lost his beautiful appearance that struck me so hard but the thought how he would react to this heartbreaking aftermath. I could almost envision Jeff's ensuing despair and outburst.

"What's it?!" He bawled gruffly. Leaping out of his bed, he rushed into the bathroom before anyone of us could stop him. We chased after him and stopped promptly as he stared nonchalantly into the mirror.

"Jeff…" I whined.

"Jeff…" Liu took a step forward and muttered bitterly. "It…It's actually...not that bad…"

"Not that bad?" Jeff raised his brows and reached for the mirror, his fingers carefully tracing around his own reflection. "It's perfect!" He screeched and then burst into laughter.

I staggered backwards and goggled hollowly at Jeff. All of us were taken aback by his sudden hysterical laughter. He was laughing fanatically as if something inside him had snapped. It was appalling.

"Jeff…are you okay?" Margaret inquired full of worries, the same with us.

"Okay? I've never been happier! Hahahahaha…look at me!" Jeff whirled around elatedly, grabbing my hands with delight. "Look at me, Jane! Can you see my face? Can you see it? This face goes perfectly with me, doesn't it? It's a total match for me!"

"Jeff…please…" I sniveled, trying to hold Jeff down as he started shaking me vigorously. I wanted to cuddle him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tell him that everything was fine. But it wasn't fine at all.

Two streams of tears soon oozed out from Jeff's eyes. He was still laughing though. His laughs blended with his wails and they formed the worst mixture of noise I had ever heard in my whole life.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Jeff. He buried his face in my shoulder and trembled. He cried and cried. His tears kept drenching my shirt but I didn't care. All I knew was, this boy I was holding was still a concrete being. He was still alive. He was still within my range of reach.

"Hmm…brr…" Jeff sobbed, hugging me tighter like I was now the only thing he could cling to on earth. "J-Jane…my face…"

"Don't worry." I swallowed my tears and blubbered. "It's fine…As you said, it's perfect now, Jeff. I'm still here. No matter what, I love you."

"Jane…" He moaned and in a voice so soft that no one else but me could hear. "_Please…I beg you…don't leave me._"


	13. Grievance

**A/N: Hi guyssss! I owe you all an apology, for not updating for so long! :( I am sorry because I have been very busy. My semester ended last week but as it's Christmas time, I've been busy hanging out with friends and dating. Gosh, I haven't slept comfortably for days (T.T) I reckon I must give you all a Christmas present (not the best one, I'm afraid). **

* * *

"I heard it's all wrinkly…"

"It's completely distorted..."

"No, they saw it the other day. You can't imagine how blemished it looks…"

"Yea...it's awful..."

"Hell, it's disgusting."

"If I were to bear something macabre as that, I might as well kill myself…"

"Sh…they're looking this way…"

I glared resentfully at those presumptuous idiots, clenching my fists altogether. If they thought that I couldn't hear them, they had got to be underestimating my sensitiveness. They all turned away nonchalantly upon spotting my creased eyebrows. I couldn't help peeking at Jeff from the corners of my eyes. He was standing right next to me, with his head down and his hands tucked tightly inside his pockets. He didn't stir a bit. For a second, I doubted if he even existed there. But when I caught sight of that deadpan expression, I realized he was in fact meditating which, in my opinion, wasn't a pleasant thing. It would only mean that he was picking up and processing every single offensive and mortifying mock the others were tossing at him.

I wished I could appease him. I wished I could suffer in his place. I wished I could cradle him and let him cry as much as he wanted...

He was pretending that he didn't care, but I knew he did.

Two weeks had passed since Jeff got released from the hospital. He was going back to school with us all, but nothing was the same as before. I couldn't stop mourning over the drastic damage of his body. His face, in particular, was our concern. Everyone was making their best effort to adapt to the radical changes, to accept Jeff as the boy he used to be, to love him regardless of his faults…But no one could deny while doing so, it took a great deal of pain and distress. No matter how many times Jeff asserted that he was perfectly fine with the aftermath, he wasn't. Among all the people, he was the one who cared about his appearance the most. And I could just tell it because he had never genuinely looked into my eyes since. He refused to even confront me, to speak to me face-to-face. He would hug me though. He would still kiss me. But he couldn't smile. He wouldn't reveal his entire face to me unless I promised to keep my eyes shut when he gave me the smooch. At school or anywhere outside his home, he wore a surgical mask and a cap. Those hazel eyes that were once so gorgeous and captivating were now always directed towards the floor. I could never admire them again.

"Jeff, just ignore what they say." Liu muttered. "Guess those bitches wouldn't stop gossiping unless they get their mouths stitched."

Jeff nodded silently, still glancing down at his own shoes.

"Jeff, what do you want for lunch today?" I asked, steering away from the topic effectively. Jeff twitched a little and babbled something underneath his mask. I guessed it was "whatever".

"Well, I suppose we still have a few hours to think about it." I shrugged and giggled. "Mom said there's a new ramen shop opened in town. I've always wanted to try some Japanese cuisine. Perhaps we can drop by there at lunch and skip the afternoon classes?"

"Sounds like a fabulous idea to me." Liu chuckled. "What do you reckon, Jeff?"

"Some ramen would be nice." Jeff answered, finally turning to face me. He attempted a grin but it never showed successfully with that mask tightly wrapped around his mouth. He gave my hand a slight squeeze though, signaling that that he was pleased with my idea. I smiled and kissed him swiftly on the check.

And then, the bell started chiming.

"Let's go." Liu urged and we all started trotting back to our classrooms.

**xXx**

We never got to taste the ramen in the end.

Something happened in class and it basically made Jeff snap.

Those impudent fools…someday I really vowed to wipe them out all in a flash.

When we got back from our break, we found this doodle on Jeff's desk. This sort of silly and disrespectful trick didn't just happen overnight. In fact, ever since Jeff was officially back to school, everyone else was ridiculing him. Indeed, they never explicitly taunted him in the face. They were all pathetic cowards. But those disturbing noises were always there. They scoffed at him; they discussed him behind his back; they slandered him. Previous acquaintances of Randy's gang were the culprits. They always tried to alienate the three of us and to spread the rumors that we were lunatics. Jeff had been enduring the isolation all along. Sometimes, even I felt the need to explode in rage but he was always calm, or rather, he was striving to remain calm. I knew he didn't want to lash out in front of those kids. He didn't want to repeat what he had done to Randy. It had cost him too much. He had forfeited more than he could afford to forgo. We all realized that fact, too. We refrained from resorting to violence and vengeance because at the end of the day, the one truly devastated and anguished would be Jeff. _Oh, my dear Jeff..._

"Oh shit, who the hell forgot to erase it?" Someone whispered. Immediately, everyone gazed at Jeff, who was bending down to examine the doodle.

Liu and I stood motionless around the desk and gulped. It wasn't just a simple doodle. It was an insult. Something like _**Jeff the Killer**_, _**Monstrous Creature**_, _**Ugly Alien**_, _**Leathery Face, Freaking Psycho**_…I really didn't want to list out all the names they were calling Jeff with.

Jeff didn't say anything. Well, he never did react towards this kind of humiliation. He had often let it pass…

"Jeff, we can tell the teacher…" Liu mumbled but was interrupted when Jeff shook his head.

"Who wrote these?" I asked, scanning around the room indignantly. Nobody answered. They were all clearly lost in words. I raised my voice a little and almost in a horribly exasperated tone, I shouted. "WHO THE FUCK WROTE THESE? If you dared to pull some dirty prank in secret, you might as well show yourself, you fucking wimp!"

"We wrote them." A boy finally spoke up after a long moment of silence. "Everyone had a part in it."

The class frowned but didn't retort.

"Just saying, in case you still don't get it, we don't want you here, okay?" The boy continued to speak on behalf of the class as if he was now the representative. "We don't know why they let you back. We can't accept being in the same room with a killer."

"Yea, it's giving us creeps." Someone echoed.

"Just because you killed Randy doesn't mean we'll all thank you for that. You're still such a murderer."

"You shouldn't come back, really. You should just quit school and rot somewhere else."

"Better not in this neighborhood."

"Freaking ugly outcast."

"You're so-"

_**Thwack!**_

"Jeff!" I squeaked, watching the desk topple over in a loud thud. Everyone hushed at once and cringed.

Jeff stood up from his chair and lunged at the first boy who spoke, seizing him by the neck and almost hauling him off the ground. He tore off his mask and chucked it away. Everyone started squealing then, all backing away from the commotion.

I swore the boy had never been this terrified in his whole life. He looked as though he was going to wet himself when he saw Jeff's disfigured face.

Crushing him brutally against the wall, Jeff smirked. "How do you feel seeing it now? Does it give you more creeps?"

"Jeff! Enough!" Liu yelped, trying to pull Jeff away before he strangled his victim.

"M-Mon-Monster…" The boy stuttered, choking in tears and saliva.

"I know I am." Jeff laughed and tossed him forcibly against a row of desks. The boy collapsed almost in a fleeting moment and moaned in agony. Ignoring everyone's screams, Jeff trod towards the boy and raised his fist, only to get held back once more by Liu and me.

"Stop, Jeff! Stop it!" I cried, grasping Jeff's wrist desperately. His eyes were glowing with menace. I had seen them before. Those were the eyes of sheer grudge and accumulated rage. He had lost control of his emotions again. The teasing had gone too far. It had crossed the line. _Jeff's line._

"It's enough! Jeff!" Liu barked again as Jeff kept trampling on the boy in the chest until blood spluttered out of his mouth. Jeff was so close to killing that boy when the teachers finally arrived and meddled with the ruckus. Jeff was dragged away instantly and the boy was sent to the infirmary. They almost called the police.

I could never forget how I cried nonstop after the fight. It was the first time I was ever so frightened by Jeff's presence. When he kept stomping his enemy, he resembled so much a beast on loose. He couldn't restrain himself at all. None of Liu's and my words could even penetrate his ears. There was only himself dwelling in his own realm; his own reflection and his own impulses… It was the first time I had ever felt so distant from Jeff. How, I wonder, could I no longer have the grip of him…

They eventually sent Jeff home. He was suspended, nearly expelled to be honest. Margaret nearly fainted when she knew that her son got into another serious trouble.

I could only cry though. I felt like a total weakling. I couldn't even do a thing to stop Jeff's situation from aggravating. He disposed of the mask after the incident. He never wore one again and he, must I say, became a lot more different too.

He never returned to school again.

Never.

And because of his absence, Liu and I didn't feel like attending the class either.

No one liked us anymore. Every single person in the neighborhood despised us. They scorned us. They even lamented for my parents how miserable it was for me to hang out with two trouble makers. Normally, those words wouldn't affect my mom at all but as more and more people started estranging our family, Mom grew increasingly alerted. She couldn't put up with people's prejudice and disdain. The same went for Dad. He was derided by his boss just because I was involved with Jeff. Before long, I became the target of accusation. They blamed me, of course. Mom wasn't as supportive of my relationship with Jeff as before. Dad was even persuading me to stop contacting the Woods twins. They thought I ought to stay away from Jeff until he recovered from his mental instability.

It was nothing but a nuisance.

I defied them almost without a second thought. They hadn't realized then, that this longing I had for Jeff was more than mere friendship. He was my boyfriend; my lover; my alter-ego. If I abandoned him, I would be the one betraying my own virtues and my heart.

I loved him so much. So much that I could die for him.

If only he could get over this ordeal, everything would be fine.

A week after Jeff's suspension from school, I met him in the barn. The only time he would ever step out of his house was when I requested to see him. Most of the time, he refused to go out and would only text me. I had to rely on Liu to know how exactly Jeff was doing at home.

"Jeff…" I whispered and slid open the barn door.

He was sitting in a dim corner with his back facing me.

"Finally…" I sobbed. "I thought you wouldn't see me again…"

I scurried towards my boyfriend and embraced him. He shivered a little and whimpered. As he turned to glance at me, I gasped at all the tears streaming down his ruined face. Holding up a cracked mirror, he wept. "Jane…please, tell me, be honest with me…what do you…think of my face?"

I shook my head and caressed his face with a faint smile. "It's beautiful, Jeff. Believe me, it is."

"R-Really?" Jeff braced his lips bitterly, holding me close to his chest.

"I told you, Jeff. You're the most beautiful boy I've ever met." I cooed. "I love you and will always do."

"I…..." Jeff sniveled, carefully laying me down on the floor. "I love you…too, Jane. Can I…Can I hold you today…?"

"Of course." I smiled, spreading out my arms for him. "Why do you even have to ask? You're my boyfriend."

"Close your eyes, Jane." Jeff pleaded. "Please, don't look at me."

I nodded obediently and shut my eyes as he placed his lips on mine. We kissed more passionately than ever. His warmth, his tenderness and his strength had all come to back to me. It was real. Everything was real. He was here kissing me, undressing me and fondling my body that belonged to him only.

"Jane…" I heard him purr tremulously as he lifted my naked top, bringing his head close to my heart. I kept my eyes closed as instructed. I could feel his tears burning my skin. He listened intently to my thumping heart. Every beat of it was dedicated to him. I knew it from the day we promised to be together, that he had become my entire world, my sole reason to live. I remember my life as monotonous and solitary as ever before I met him. I could never appreciate and love a thing. I couldn't feel anything at all. I was only born to complain and receive whatever that was offered to me. I was a voracious princess who only knew to indulge in the perfect material life my parents granted me. I was a spoiled-rotten kid always venting my selfishness on others, a caged bird desperately craving for adventures... And yet, he brought stars into my darkest realms. He freed me but tied me down at the same time. He filled my life with so much love and pain; so much ecstasy and sorrow; so much thriller and hatred. I couldn't figure if my encounter with him was ever the best or the worst. But it was destined.

I couldn't evade him now and I never could.

"J-Jeff!" I wailed as he thrust himself into me. Gosh, it had been a while since we made any love. He hooked my legs over his shoulders and started shoving his erection deeper into my core. I moaned, unintentionally clawing his back as he massaged my breasts and tweaked one of my nipples. I wanted to see his face so much…I wanted to pet his cheeks, to stroke his hair…But he wouldn't permit it.

"No, don't…" He ordered, heaving me up on his lap. He buried his face into my shoulder, tenderly lapping at a patch of my skin. "Don't…open your eyes…"

"I…won't…" I stammered, submissively nestling my head against him. He started going faster, sliding himself in and out of me fanatically as if I was the only concrete being he could hold onto.

"I…hmm…love…you, Jane…" He moaned between those loving words. I hugged him tighter and locked my legs around his waist. It felt brilliant. It was amazing. He wasn't particular gentle with my body but I had never experienced so much passion before. He kept pounding into me fast and hard. He kissed my whole body, leaving traces of bite marks on every single inch of my skin. I jolted as he squashed my breasts forcefully, his teeth scraping greedily across my cleavage. I couldn't tell how he looked then, because my sight was sealed. There was only heat around me, setting both my mind and my body ablaze. His essence was tremendously invigorating. It was so intoxicating that it was almost fatal. I lost track of time. We didn't speak much but we held each other for an extremely long time. He released himself in me several times and every time a session ended, he would begin another one with even more aggression and lust. We kept moaning and crying each other's name until our throats went dry. He continued to ram into me even when I lost all my strength and collapsed in fatigue. I leaned against him droopily and listened to the disturbing sound of our dribbling juice blended with our ragged breaths. Eventually, he stopped, seeing my consciousness slowly drifting away. He laid me down on the floor once more and pulled himself out of me, causing me to shudder as his seeds gradually flooded my womb. Panting in exhaustion, he draped his coat around my body and lay beside me.

"Jane, you…will never leave me, right?" He asked.

_How_, I thought, _could I ever leave him when he had already made me his?_

"N-Never…" I crooned and snuggled against him.

"I won't let you leave me either…" He murmured back and cuddled me. I didn't reply then. I was so worn out. My mind went blank and I fell into a long slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, the lemon scene is a surprise. It isn't that explicit anyway. Hope you enjoy xD Reviews will be the best Christmas gifts for me!**


	14. Some Notes on the Story

I feel that there's a need to address some questions and opinions about this fiction but before I do so...

First, I have to thank you all for the helpful and encouraging reviews. Most of them motivate me a lot when I'm lacking inspiration and incentive to continue the story. I know some people don't like this fiction and even think it sucks. But please, if you ever have to say my story is stupid or bad, give me the reasons to justify it. That way, I might be able to improve :) If you can't stand reading it, you can choose not to continue then. It's your choice xD

Next, I'm going to respond to two major questions you guys raised before things start getting more confusing and complicated.

**Q1: About Jane x Liu...**

Okay, this one is pretty problematic. Some people ship Jane and Liu. Some hate this pairing and urge me to stick to Jane and Jeff. Well...my answer is... that I can't possibly satisfy everyone's desires. There are too many people in this world to please. It will keep me way too busy to make every single person happy. I will, however, write according to my own inspiration. I personally love the triangle very much. As you can tell, Jeff has a painfully powerful character. He has his own pride. He is born to dominate and to take the lead, in whatever relationship it is. But Liu in this story is portrayed as Jeff's twin (I did that on purpose because in the original tale it never stated clearly which one is older). He is much more compassionate and innocent. He is the type that will devote his entire self to someone he loves, unlike Jeff, who believes that he must possess the one he loves. If he can't, he will feel defeated and his pride will subsume him. I wouldn't say Liu is weak. He's mentally much stronger than Jeff. You can see Liu is more expressive than Jeff in terms of feelings. That's why Jane thinks he's acting childish and stupid in the beginning. Jeff is more mature and strong-willed. But he is always confronting some sort of inferiority in his own mind, particularly when he loses his handsome face. I give Liu a relatively huge place in this story for a purpose. When Jeff eventually loses his conscience and sanity, I need Liu to be there to hold Jane back. I want Liu to love and live for Jane. At the same time, I want Jane to love and live for Jeff. The things that will hold their bonds together will be love and grudge. Only these feelings can be eternal, even when the relationship doesn't last forever. Everyone will suffer at some point but Liu's presence is allegedly done to support the other two and to untangle the complex relationships between brothers and lovers.

If you ever need some concrete answers...

**Will Jane and Liu go out?** Probably...at some point...if I have the chance to write about it.

**Will Jane choose Liu and leave Jeff?** No, she won't...but I can't guarantee if she might pick both. She's a very, very selfish, vain girl.

**How about Jeff then?** Ha, it's a dilemma for him. He loves Jane as a lover. He also loves Liu as a brother.

**Then, who will get Jane in the end?** Who knows? Maybe one day Jane will grow tired of chasing Jeff and start to recognize Liu's unrequited love or sympathize with him. Or maybe she will still love Jeff till her death. Nothing's for sure. It'll just have to do with the flow of the story.

**Q2: When will this story ever end?**

Meh...have been getting this question a lot. Sorry if this fiction is going on like forever :( I'm truly sorry for that. Trust me, I didn't intend to write this much in the first place either. I know everyone is craving to see the part where it gets back to the prologue. I'm trying hard to do that but I have decided to take things slowly. I don't want Jeff to go insane in a blink of an eye like in the original tale. I want his insanity to come more gradually and reasonably. I want Jane and Liu to witness his changes and to grieve when they fail to help him. Also, since this fiction is about Jeff and Jane before they became killers, the story has to illustrate what exactly happened in their teenage life. This tale will end eventually when all three main characters go bananas (Geez, this sounds really sad, doesn't it? XD) Whether or not I will continue writing about their life as killers is another bargaining point. I will see if anyone is willing to read more after they have turned into lunatics :D

**Q3: About Jeff and Liu**

Um...these two are still getting along with each other so far. They haven't started falling out but will soon, I suppose? How can one stand seeing his loved one being stolen and hurt by his own brother who at the same time is also someone he adores? It's a terribly painful experience for Liu, I would say. As for Jeff, maybe he's started to wonder if that day the one taken away by the cops was him, he wouldn't get his face burned eventually. Jeff is losing his sense of security. He knows Liu likes Jane. Who wouldn't fear his girlfriend being charmed by someone sharing a similar face with him but is still perfectly handsome? Ha, that's the interesting point of the story and the reason why I include Liu in all this mess XD If Liu is meant to end up forever alone, maybe some fangirls can take him instead...? (lol)

**Q4: Update speed**

Ohhhhh gosh, this one is the hardest to answer. New semester will start in Jan. I will be going out everyday until 29...== It's a damn busy Christmas this year. I will try to allocate some time to write though. Will update at best in two weeks :( Sorry if I ever have to keep you wait. I don't want to upload some shit and get it over with. I really want this fiction to end well...though my writing seems to be going down a lot (coz I barely got time to write)


	15. Filthy Secrets

**A/N:** Geez...it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the terrible, long wait. Have been losing inspiration for some time and caught up with studies and life problems. Here is a miserable twist of plot (sort of). I'm not sure how it might look to you. I remember someone asking for a part for Liu in this chapter last time so I actually put him in this one xD And then, as you read it, you will know that none of them is normal anymore...

And-

I owe a big "THANK YOU" to those who keep following and reviewing this fiction. OMG, you guys are the only reason I'm still writing this! All of your words serve as my utmost motivation! Thanks so much! And please, do enjoy this one &amp; review~

* * *

I had a dream…

I had a dream that was so haunting I thought it was real.

I saw him, standing before me, his hands behind his back.

His lips were sealed, stitched brutally by needles and threads.

Blood kept oozing out in between the tiny slits, painting his tarnished face a shade of crimson.

A snicker poured out of his cracked mouth. His eyes fluttered open; eyes that were darker than the night, deeper than any abyss.

His hands twitched, the smile twisted, his voice deflated by the lofty walls surrounding him.

Those were the walls of a prison; the walls of a cell; the walls of…_hell_.

He lifted his arm, the blade twirling and dazzling brilliantly in his left hand. He hurled the knife at me and it went through my skin. It penetrated my flesh and directly punctured my heart chamber. He grinned, out of mercy and delight. He shoved me against the wall. I tried to open my mouth but my lips were fastened, just like his. They were stapled, hinged by nails.

_I…_

_I can't shriek at all._

His lips glided across mine. He plucked the knife out and replaced it with his right hand. He explored my wound in amusement. I jolted. I coughed. I collapsed.

He squeezed my treasure rapaciously and… with a gorgeous smile still plastered on his face, he yanked it out and fondled it.

It was still pumping.

My heart was.

He knew it would never stop beating.

Until the day I stopped loving him.

He smiled in ecstasy, in pure bliss; as he bent down to kiss me once more.

I lay in his arms, vaguely conscious.

His eyes were darker than the night.

Those were the only things I could see, before I embraced my own darkness.

And he whispered, so very tenderly, into my ears.

_"__You're mine."_

**xXx**

I awoke to a deplorable screech. It was as if someone, or something was imploring and lamenting so miserably. Drops of blood teemed down from above, splattering across my petrified face. I squeaked, staring in terror at Jeff. All the fragments of my previous dream seemed glued together like a puzzle. Appearing before me was my very own boyfriend, hands soaked in blood, his face drenched in tears.

I whined at the sight of our precious kittens. Everything was warped in a gory mess- intestines tangled in the fur, organs chopped into segments, eyes gouged out of their sockets, skulls fractured completely and mingled with the scotched skin.

_What the hell is going on?_

The only fear stemmed from my heart. It was sheer horror.

I could no longer distinguish between Whirlwind and Stormcloud.

I kept wailing and squealing uncontrollably, much like a manic on loose. I was still naked, barely covered by his coat.

"Jane…"

"No….No….NO! NO!" I yelped at the top of my lungs, crawling away from my disoriented partner. It wasn't hard to calculate his crime. Even if this amount of blood wasn't dripping off his fingers, he had got to be involved in our poor buddies' ordeal.

The only confusion was the reason why. And his intention. _Why?_

"Jane, listen to me…" He begged, puckering his lips innocently and the only image that flashed across my mind was his stitched lips in my dream.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Help! Help!" I clenched my eyes shut, not even bothering to address his appeal. The sight was stomach-churning. I had never seen anything so repugnant in my whole life.

_Why would he do that? Why?_

_Aren't these our little kids?_

_Aren't they our beloved pets?_

_Why?_

"JANE!" He hollered and dragged me across the ground. He pinned me to the wall, his body pressed firmly against mine. His breaths were rapid. His heart thumped. The bloody smudges were now all over me. His tears gleamed lucidly in his eyes.

_The eyes that are darker than the night._

"It's not what you think!" He bawled, his exasperation intensifying with every grunt he made. "JANE! LOOK AT ME!"

"I don't want to…I can't! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO-"

**_Slap!_**

I fell to the floor with a gash on my cheek. I sprained my wrist as I landed.

_It…hurts!_

"Oh God, I…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Jane!" He whimpered and immediately pulled me back into his arms, cradling me like a guilty child suddenly realizing and admitting his crime. I shivered and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was much stronger than I thought. I couldn't evade him. No…I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I didn't…I didn't mean to hit you…I was…I don't know why I did that…I couldn't…I just…couldn't control myself. Don't leave me…please…" He cried, his voice much calmer now. His tears were pretty sincere. This I could tell from gazing into his sorrowful eyes. And then…I saw it- the fresh scratch that stretched straight from his forehead to his chin. The cut was deep and severe. The blood that was squirting out of the wound was his…own blood.

_Did…they do this?_

_Did Whirlwind and Stormcloud try to attack Jeff?_

_How could it happen? He's their…owner!_

"They couldn't recognize me." He mourned. "They couldn't recognize my **_face._**"

"Jeff…"

"They strayed away. They rejected me. They refused to let me touch them… They scratched me. They looked at me as if I was a monster."

"No…Jeff, don't tell me…"

"I was angry so I tore them into pieces…"

"Jeff!" I burst into tears as I imagined how Jeff slipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out a cutter; how his tolerance reached his limits and he decided to plunge that weapon into the hearts of his beloved kittens…

"Why…Why…I thought you love them…I thought…"

"I didn't mean to do it…I didn't…please believe me, Jane." He lamented. "Please…I'm sorry…don't leave me. I need help…I need…"

"You need a doctor, Jeff." I sobbed. "You need…someone to help you."

"Stay with me."

"I will…but promise me you'll seek help…I'll always stay with you."

"Yes…yes…I promise you."

**xXx**

I couldn't get over the fact that Jeff slaughtered the kittens we raised together.

They were the best gifts he had ever given me. His murdering them was like his dissolving his love for me. I was frightened, not merely by his sadism but the fading of his rationality. Nights after nights, I was haunted by the very same nightmare, the dream in which he abandoned me in the darkness and vowed to return to torment me, the way he did to those who rejected him.

I didn't see Jeff for several days.

He didn't request to meet me either. One night, he texted me, saying that Margaret was bringing him to see a psychiatrist and that everything would be okay. He said he was extremely sorry for what happened to Whirlwind and Stormcloud. He would never snap again.

I didn't text back, mainly because I didn't know what to type, or how to respond to his message. I wasn't mad at him anymore. The dead couldn't rise after all. There was no way I would blame him either, for committing a sin he couldn't even avoid.

If I had to step into his shoes, I might do the same. What was he thinking when he ripped them apart? Was he crying when he executed them? Did he feel betrayed when his loved ones came regarding him as a fiend? Was it wrath that caused his insanity? Or was it melancholy?

I spaced out a lot after that day. My consciousness was always lingering between the border of dreams and reality. I couldn't figure what was right and what was wrong, what was real and what was not. There were times I found myself indulging in the beautiful memory of our vicious sex. My mind warned me to leave Jeff alone for the time being but my body would automatically desire him. I yearned for his touch. I craved for him being inside me. Only through sex could I convince myself that our love was ordinary, just like any other couple's. I would rather have him ravish me than go about doing fanatical things, things that would ultimately lead me to lose him forever.

While Jeff was away in an appointment with the psychiatrist, I went back to the barn. Liu accompanied me. I didn't ask for him, but he always volunteered to help out. In fact, he felt satisfied every time he succeeded in comforting me. I tried to ignore the luscious stares he kept shooting me, and the constant, sensual, "accidental" contact of our skins. But it was so difficult to neglect that expression filled with so much compassion and anxiety. To know that someone still cared about Jeff and me, at a time even when our parents felt obliged to ditch us, was exceptionally soothing.

_I need to clean up the mess._

I dug a decent grave for our kittens and buried them under a big oak tree.

_May them rest in peace._

"The light will reach them in summer." I said. "And the tree will shield them from the rain."

"Jane, if you need anything, tell me."

"I can't sleep, Liu." I turned around and admitted. He frowned. Then, he stepped forward and gave me a casual hug. "Do you want to take a nap here?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "Do you think he…will get any better?"

"Of course he will. You've got to have faith in my brother." Liu asserted.

"It's not a matter of faith, Liu…I always trust Jeff." I leaned against my companion, my only friend left on this earth. "It's just that…it's just that…"

I loathed this side of mine, so much that I felt like destructing myself.

I was such a wimp.

Feelings always overpowered my sensibility. Before long, I was wailing again. It was even more embarrassing to do so in front of Liu. He hugged me tighter and scooped me up in his arms.

"Liu, what are you doing?"

He went deeper into the woods and stopped at cozy spot shadowed by the leaves. He plopped down laying my head carefully on his lap.

"Rest for a while, Jane. You must be exhausted." He cooed and stroked my hair. "No one will disturb us here."

"I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow." I murmured, my lids dropping slowly as fatigue subsumed me.

I hated school.

Ever since the day Jeff was cast out of our class, we were tortured every single day. It ranged from name-calling, isolation, stigmatization to verbal attack, cyber defamation and framing. I was always losing the incentive to go back but Liu would always insist that everything would be fine. And it was true. As long as he was there with me, we could handle all sorts of humiliation.

He kept twiddling my hair, humming some melody to lull me to sleep.

I settled for a long, wonderful snooze. I hadn't been able to sleep properly in a while, with all the pressure coming from school and Jeff's deterioration in mental health. I hoped he would be cured and someday went back to normal.

When I woke up again, it was already night.

"Gosh…how long… have I been sleeping?"

"Six hours."

_Six hours! Six whole damn hours!_

"Crap, why didn't you wake me?" I widened my eyes and bounced up.

"No, Jane, don't sit up yet." He giggled and laid me back on his lap. "Look." He gestured to the scintillating sky.

"Wow…" I gasped at the flickering stars above us. The scene was so nostalgic. It was…just like the first time Jeff led me to the barren land and confessed to me in the witness of the twinkling stars.

"You look adorable when you sleep." He finally said. "I love watching you sleep, Jane. You look like a peaceful angel."

"I'm no angel…" I mumbled and ogled him. He returned my glance with a glimpse and smirked. "See something you like?"

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not Jeff though."

"I know you aren't."

"We don't look alike."

"You don't act alike either."

"Jane," He inhaled and traced my hands around my shoulders. "can I be the one for you tonight?"

I gaped at him in speechless astonishment.

"Just kidding." He laughed and gazed back up at the sky. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

"Liu!"

"I bet you always make love here and in the barn. My brother, ha, he might not look it but he must have pretty good techniques."

"Liu! Stop it."

"You know how I found out that he had a crush on you?" Liu chuckled. "He used to jerk off humming your name."

"What?"

"Actually, both of us did masturbate using your picture on facebook."

"Liu, shut up."

"My brother is a real hypocrite. Oh Jane, remember the first time we met and he provoked you? Well, I was the one who told him that you might enjoy a bit of teasing. We just didn't know that you were that sensitive. And guess what? Since that day he infuriated you, he freaked out thinking you might ignore him forever. We started spying on you, stalking you wherever possible, always peeking out of our windows to look at your bedroom across the road. Remember how you bumped into him in the grocery store later and he seized the chance to apologize to you? Well, it was not a fluke. We planned out the whole thing in advance, making his saving you from the truck look like a marvelous coincidence. Ah, and remember how we impressed with you with those violent video games? We knew you were into those kinds of sickening stuff so we got ourselves hooked up as well. Oh yea, and then he confessed to you in the woods that night, right? Hell, I was the one who discovered that place in the beginning. I recommended it to him. I was the one who picked up Whirlwind and Stormcloud from the garbage bins down the street."

"Why are you telling me all these?"

"Just saying," Liu tittered and petted my face. "I was the one who's been rooting for you two all along. And ironically, I got my brother the girl he desired and I ended up losing the same girl I adored. How much do you think you love Jeff, Jane? How far can you go in your relationship? How much are you willing to sacrifice for him?"

"It's…none of your business!" I yapped. "I don't know why you're telling me all these! It's…not like you at all, Liu!"

"What's not like me?"

"You used to be… so modest!"

"I used to be?" Liu cackled. "Oh Jane, there's something called facade. I'm almost at my own limits."

"S-Stop it…Stop speaking nonsense. It's getting dark." I shoved him away and stood up. "Jeff must be home by now, right? Do you think he-"

I wheezed as Liu grabbed me from behind. He spun me around and pressed me against the trunk. I was never this menaced by him. Everything came raw in sight. His eyes were shimmering in pure lust and malice. It was something I had never observed from him before. Or rather, something I had been missing for so long.

"Why do you guys only care for Jeff?" He started to break down, bit by bit, his eyes flooded with tears. "He's always the one getting all the attention. He's always the one being loved and hated! Me! No one has ever asked for me! No one has ever wondered what happened to me in the jail! No one has ever questioned how I got these bruises!"

He squawked and rolled up his shirt, revealing a faded scar on his abdomen. I nearly puked at the severity of the wound. It was not just a minor cut, but a harsh lesion.

"Liu…what…what happened? Why didn't you tell us anything?"

"Would you even care to listen?" Liu sobbed and fell on his knees. "It would be selfish of me to complain when Jeff was suffering from his predicament, wouldn't it? Everyone was so crushed by his accident in Billy's birthday party. You can't imagine how grateful I was to be released from that hellish place, even if it meant for Jeff to be burned and beaten almost to death. It was a mistake right from the start, to have stood up for him. It was so horrifying, Jane…I couldn't get it out of my head…And no one ever cared to heed my calls…No one…not even you…"

"Liu, what was horrifying? What're you talking about? Why wouldn't you just tell me!" I kneeled down beside him and shook him desperately.

"They…they didn't just lock me up and debase me…" Liu sniveled. "They tossed me into one of those cells….together with the most ferocious thugs in the district…they…they…beat me…every day and night…they spit on me. They touched me…"

"Oh Lord…Oh my…" I gasped. "Why didn't you…report to the guards? Why didn't they change the cell for you? How could they even let this happen?"

"It cost so much to defend Jeff…It cost me so much more than I was originally prepared to pay…" Liu said. "And if…he was ever in my place, he would realize that getting burned was nothing compared to being ravaged every night, being flung around like a trash and raped like a slut. I don't see why he's so torn by his face…I would rather get a disfigured appearance than to live with this filthy body for the rest of my life! And still, no one cares…no one ever-"

"You're wrong! You're wrong, Liu! I care about you! I really do! If only you had told me this earlier, I would have reassured you! Please, don't think that no one likes you! I'll always be your friend!" I blubbered and hugged the fallen boy.

Seriously, if I could undo the wrong, I would.

_Why are we always the targets of anguish?_

_What have we ever done to deserve these inhuman treatments?_

_Have we been forsaken by God long ago?_

_What have we ever sinned to be condemned alive?_

_It's so unfair._

_Life is so unfair to start with._

"I…I love you, Jane…" He groaned. "I won't ask you to return the same affection…I just wish you wouldn't only see Jeff in your eyes…I did a lot to assist him in courting you too…I told him it was alright for him to take you…even if I knew it would hurt me like hell…I'm not asking you to empathize with me or to stop loving my brother…but he's not the only one who needs love…"

"I know. I get it now. I'm sorry, Liu. I'm so sorry I've been so cold to you." I nodded. "You've been so brave and helpful."

"I didn't mean to change, Jane…if you ever wonder why I can never be the way I used to be…There was no one to turn to in the prison. There was only me…alone. I dreamed of you a lot though. I wished you were the one embracing me but every morning I woke up to find a random guy in my bed. It must sound disgusting to you…You must find me dirty, right?"

"No, don't even think of that! The Liu I've always known will never have his innocence swept away by some sick bastards!"

"Jane, I…I hate myself so much…" He buried his face in his hands. "If Jeff hates his face, I hate my whole damn body. I wish it would just smoulder into ashes!"

"Don't be ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with your body. Come on, hold me." I whined and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hold me as you please. Let us share this filth together. And then you're never alone."

"Jane, can I really do that?"

"You've been itching for this moment, haven't you? I can be yours for one night. But only one night, get it?" I crooned. "To show you that I do care about you, Liu."

"Will you…truly accept me? And my love?"

"Yes, yes, I will. But never tell Jeff what happens tonight. Never tell anyone about it." I whispered and cuddled the quivering boy. "Promise me, Liu, you'll forget our sin tonight and only remember my subtle feelings for you."

"I will…I promise you, Jane…"

He pledged and laid me down once more.

Under the starry night sky, we made love and sullied our bodies with the most sinister crime in our life.


	16. The Price of Sin

**A/N: **_Hi all, sorry for the wait again. Have been extremely busy and terribly exhausted recently. Have been out working a lot for the past few days (the course I'm taking at Uni requires me to take internships of some sort) and I'm kinda bombarded by loads of essays, research papers and reports. At times, I feel like giving up. Reality is so harsh that everyone else can only live to please others. At this age, it's hard not to worry about finding the right jobs, being a professional, getting wealthy, buying an estate, settling down with a lifelong partner and getting married. Jeez, I don't know what my classmates are thinking but they do seem to stick to this sort of life with pretty much no problems. I don't want to grow to be an automatic machine, a caged bird bearing the burden of people's wicked expectations. When I write, it's the only time I feel like being myself. I'm in a world no one can intrude. And even if I'm writing all these for free, I feel satisfied. _

_Anyway, enough crap. Here's the new chapter. As I've promised, I will update at least once a month, at best every two weeks or every week (But work is cruel. It never leaves me in peace.) Please enjoy and review :) Your comment, be it good or bad, criticism or critique, always keeps me motivated. _

* * *

"Sorry, Jane won't be available from now on. Don't come for her again."

I watched Mom slam the door right on Liu's face.

_Hard._

_No dithering._

_No clemency._

_No remorse._

"Mom, please!" I squealed, as if groveling would make a change.

Her mind was all set. Her determination was always invincible. My thoughts never truly mattered. _Never._

"Go back to your room, now!" She screeched. Never had I seen her this livid before. My fault again.

_It's always my fault._

"Mom! Why did you do that?" Still, I demanded a reason. A justification of some sort.

"Why? You dare ask why!" She bellowed and smacked me across the face. "Are you even slightly conscious of what you're doing? What time is it? Tell me!"

I glimpsed the clock. I didn't know we would go that far. I told him to hold me, indeed. I couldn't resist him, not after all the heart-wrenching confessions he made to me. One night was the greatest bargain I could offer. And yet, we made love several times. The guilt was with me, not because I disobeyed Mom and returned home past midnight, but because I had doublecrossed my boyfriend.

_I…have slept with his brother._

_No one can save me now._

_I'm as sinful as could be._

"You never listen to what I say, do you? What did I tell you about the Woods? NEVER hang out with them again! Got it?!"

"But Mom! You used to be friends with Margaret! You used to like Jeff and Liu! You used to-"

Another slap was my price.

This time, tears came rushing down my face.

"Why are you doing this to us, Jane! We can't afford to lose this house! This is our home!" Mom burst into tears with me. "Do you seriously want us to be cast out of this community forever? To be alienated by the whole damn nieghbourhood? To make your dad lose his job and get yourself expelled from school? Is that what you want? Is it?"

"No…" I shook my head and sobbed. "No, Mom…but Jeff…and Liu…they're my friends!"

"Stop talking about friends! No friends will make you sink! No friends will watch you fall without lending you a hand! They're dragging you together with them! There's no turning back once you follow their path! Do you want to lose us all? Do you want your dad and mom to suffer for the rest of their lives?"

"No, I would never want you and Dad to suffer!" I cried.

"My child, oh Jane, my poor Jane," Mom rubbed my swollen cheeks and mourned. "I'm so sorry. If I had known earlier it would turn out like this, I wouldn't have let you mingle with them. They looked so decent at the first glance. Never thought they would have that in them."

"What? What is in them?"

"They give me creeps." She growled and turned away from me. "Yes, I sympathized with what happened to those two brothers but Jane, remember the world as it is, this society's cruelty is limitless, empathy will only make you stray. Before long, you'll find yourself faltering and misled. You'll become their accomplice and they will judge you with just the very same eyes."

"Mom, Jeff and Liu never did anything wrong!"

"To fight back is their wrong!" Mom shrieked and clasped my arms forcibly. "Who told him to kill Randy? Who told him to start the fire? Who told him to ruin the party? Who told him to beat his bullies? Say, who told him to wreck his own life? His own future? Every choice he made was wrong right from the start! And you stick to him! If you keep sticking to him, you'll just end up like him! Warped! Insane! Hopeless!"

"Stop speaking of Jeff that way! He's not insane! He's just mentally scarred! He's TRAUMATIZED!"

"That's the first step to mania. Now get back to your room." Gripping me by my sleeves, Mom started dragging me upstairs despite my protests. "From now on, meeting with them is prohibited! Don't even think of conversing with them! No more interactions with the Woods! That family is going downhill! Any more association with them will wipe out your entire future!"

"No! Mom! You can't stop me! You can't stop me from seeing them! I love Jeff! He's my boyfriend!"

**_Smack!_**

"THAT IS! You're grounded!" Mom roared, tossing me into my room. "Wait till your dad comes back from work tomorrow morning. I'll give you a night to reflect upon your action. Think about what's been leading you astray, who's been pulling down your grades at school and making you an outcast of the community. Think about who's got this family so much trouble. I'm very disappointed, Jane. You've always been a docile, composed girl. You used to listen to everything I said. But now, you're such a disrespectful and irresponsible child!"

"Mom, I don't know what they've been telling you! I really don't understand why you're doing this to me! You…You cared about Jeff! You did…You visited him in the hospital. You used to like the Woods a lot. How…How could you change your attitudes just because of what other people think! It's obnoxious!"

"Enough! If you keep using that tone with me, I'm never going to let you out of here!"

"Mom…you were the one who taught me…" I wept. "to never deny my feelings…never settle for other people's prejudice….and to believe what's true is real…you were the one who taught me to follow my heart…"

"Yes, I did teach you to pursue your feelings. But I've been wrong, Jane. I've been terribly wrong about the Woods. They aren't whom you think they are."

"They are my friends…"

"Well, not anymore." Mom declared and locked the door before me. "I'm sorry, Jane."

I was grounded for a very long time. I wasn't permitted to leave the house on weekends anymore. I was exhorted to stay away from the Woods household. Any possible routes for communication with the outside world were banned as well. Mom cut off my internet wifi and kept my phone completely out of my reach, as though she had foreseen my resorting to Liu's help.

I was so lonely I thought I would die.

Mom came into my room the next day, looking so much more in her tranquil and amiable self. She dashed to the bedside and hugged me, repeating her apologies over and over again. Her tears made my heart slump, with a heavy weight tied on it. I felt like crying myself and so I did.

We wailed in each other's embrace, repenting everything we had done to hurt each other's feeling.

"I'm only doing this to protect you, Jane…" She whimpered. "I…don't despise the Woods but…there's nothing we can do about their situation anymore…We've done more than enough for them. And yes, I still talk to Margaret occasionally but only when nobody is around. She understands our standpoint too. She knows it's challenging for us all. I can't afford to lose you, Jane. I don't want you hurt. Whatever happened to Jeff, I fear so much it would land on you someday if you keep hanging out with them…You don't understand how worried I am, Jane. When you sneaked away with Liu for the whole night, I nearly died of anxiety. You didn't pick up my call. You didn't even ring. It's as if…as if I was losing you. You're being dragged farther and farther away from this family."

"I'm so sorry, Mom…I promise you, I won't do that again."

"Don't ever stray into the forest, not with Jeff, nor Liu. I can't trust them after what's happened. Seeing you suffer in disgrace is the greatest pain to me, Jane. I love you, my child. I want you to have a bright, promising future. I want you to live a life where you can be accepted and respected as a part of the community. Don't smear yourself with someone else's sins. It's not worth it. It's not."

"Mom, I…can't leave Jeff alone."

"You might think that sacrificing for him is the proof of your love but Jane, love comes with immense sacrifice. You might not be prepared to confront what's in store for you. It's not as easy as you think. Love is hard. Life is hard. It's not as if I don't want to understand your feelings for him. It's your staying with him that concerns me. Your submission to him will only trigger his dependence and…eventually obsession. This I can tell, because that young lad is no ordinary boy. He's sentimental, passionate alright, but his love for you amounts to the same extreme of hatred. You'll only get yourself hurt in the end. He's a coercive, forceful kid."

I didn't exactly know how to talk back to Mom. Her judgment was always impeccable. In fact, it sounded so powerful for once I had to believe she was right.

I couldn't abandon my love for Jeff though.

This, Mom had to know, even if I was deliberately digging my own grave, I would still be willing to perish for Jeff and Liu.

_They are the best things that have ever happened to me._

"Believe me, I know what's best for you, Jane. I'm your mother. I have to shield you from potential dangers, from things that will probably destroy your future." Mom cooed and wiped away my tears. "What's done can't be undone but we can prevent the same from recurring. We will deal with this together. Trust me, listen well to me and everything's going to be fine, both for you and for the Woods kids."

"Really?"

"When did I ever lie to you?"

**xXx**

I stared at the bowl of hot ramen before me, hardly able to swallow any of the fried chicken. The octopus karaage looked sumptuous but I had lost my appetite. I knew it was my suggestion in the first place but my interest had vanished long ago.

_It's been a while._

"What's wrong? Don't you like your set? We can swap, you know." Liu winked at me. I shuddered at the moment the skins of our hands came into collision. The little abrupt contact sent shivers down my spine. I got a feeling like bolts of lightening, spreading through my every single nerve.

Jeff must have noticed my reaction because he raised his brows at me. My heart started pounding fast. The sweat could hardly conceal my nervousness.

"Did something happen, Jane?" Jeff asked, more like a command. I avoided making direct eye-contact with him and picked up a pair of chopsticks. Still couldn't figure how to manage them properly.

To veer away from the embarrassing topic, I decided to tell them the truth.

"Mom asked me not to meet you guys again." I mumbled, blinking at the ripples on the miso soup.

"I see. Is that why Mrs. Arkensaw yelled at me that night?" Liu asked.

"That night? When?"

We gasped and glanced at Jeff.

"When did you guys hang out?" He asked, more like an interrogation now. Beams of…envy, I guess…or dissatisfaction were flickering in his eyes. He was waiting for an explanation. A confession.

"That day you went to the psychiatrist." Liu was the one who answered him. I was still haunted by the memories. Was I ashamed? Yes. Did I feel bad? Absolutely. Did I regret it? Not really, though.

It was funny how drastically things could change. I could never forget how Liu wept so vulnerably in my arms. He possessed a charm that stood in total contrast to Jeff's. He was crying while we made love. Every request poured out of his mouth like a petition. He didn't dare to go beyond my offer. He clung to me like a child seeking endless attention, a child moping and croaking about his misfortune, a child who had been neglected and belittled for so long. Every thrust came with so much distress and desperation I couldn't bear to reject his love. He filled me with something I could never feel from Jeff. He was so ingenuous, so soft in the heart I couldn't imagine breaking it. And I knew if I ever denied him, he would forgo his whole self.

"Oh, what did you do?"

Jeff must have seen me tremble but he didn't go any further.

"We buried Whirlwind and Stormcloud." Liu replied. "And then Jane took a nap in the woods. That's why we came home late."

"I see."

We didn't speak for the rest of our meal. Only after we finished our drinks, the issue of Mom was brought up again.

I asked for solutions.

Otherwise, I had to stop seeing them for real.

"Do your parents hate us?" Jeff asked.

"No…it's not like that…it's just that…"

"When everyone is speaking bad of us, she thinks it's better for you to stay away from us, right?" Liu murmured.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We can always find a way to meet."

"Like today."

"You know, I…took a lot of risks coming for lunch with you guys today…" I said. "If anyone sees me and reports to Mom that I've been with you two, I'm drop dead."

"Did she confiscate your phone as well?"

"She actually cut off my connections with other contacts, not that I had many to begin with…I could only dial the home number now…I am not even allowed to go out on weekends. You know, it's only at school that I got to see Liu." I sighed.

"That's true." Liu nodded.

"In that case, your mom leaves me no choice." Jeff shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll wait in your room tonight." Jeff grinned. "Keep the windows unlocked."

"But…I doubt if I can even sneak out…I can't go into the woods at night." I said.

"Whoever says we're going out?" Jeff smirked, intentionally taking a peek at Liu. "We can do a hell lot of things inside your room, right?"

I lowered my head and blushed, feeling Liu's intense gaze from across the table.

I waited for Jeff in my room. At nine, my parents went to bed. I made sure my bedroom door was locked. By ten, they were fast asleep. I could hear them snoring. I stayed awake until eleven, when Jeff finally knocked on the window and climbed through it. He was wearing a black cardigan and a pair of skinny black jeans. Honestly if he hadn't knocked, I would have missed him completely in the dark.

He hugged me and started kissing me.

"You smell nice." He hummed.

"Wait…Wait, Jeff." I squirmed in his grasp and smiled. "Do you want some snacks? Got a cheese cake in the refrigerator and some puddings too."

"Why, you're my snack, Jane." He chuckled and feasted on my neck, licking me all the way to my cleavage. "Wa-Wait…Jeff….wait."

"I can't. It's been two weeks since we last did it." He panted and ripped open my pajamas, popping all the buttons in one go. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them so hard I yelped and clawed his shoulders. He clamped his hand over my mouth and squinted. "Hush, do you want them to hear you?"

I shook my head, my eyes flooded with tears as Jeff pinched my breasts and clutched them together. I groaned and begged him to stop. He omitted my cries and tugged down my panties, cramming his fingers into my core.

"J-Jeff!" I whined. "Please…I really don't…want to do it here…they will…they will hear us…"

"Then you'll have to keep the volume down, my dear." He snickered and kissed me, nipping me on the lips lustily as he kept swirling his fingers in my front bottom. The pleasure was building up, but also the perplexity. I didn't realize Jeff was hankering for this. He had never been so salacious before.

"J-Jeff…ah…stop…please…" I was practically beseeching. He, nonetheless, took it as amusement. He knew I couldn't come without his help. He was savoring my plea. He was rejoicing in my pathetic, erotic reaction. He hoisted one of my legs up and plunged deeper into my entrance. I screamed, the voice quelled successfully by his hand. Seeing no way to shush me, he took out a handkerchief, crumpled it and shoved it into my mouth.

"Ermmm!"

He smiled and stretched my opening with his fingers, giving my erogenous area a callous strike. I came with tears. My legs wobbled. I quaked and fell numb on the mattress, blushing in utter embarrassment as Jeff examined the juice seeping out of the folds. I cried and forgot that my mouth was gagged so I had to resist by shaking my head.

"Why, didn't you enjoy it?" Jeff sniggered.

_Please, stop it…_

"Bet Liu couldn't make you feel this good, huh?"

_What?_

I widened my eyes and stared blankly at Jeff. He laughed and bent down to whisper into my ears. "I know everything, Jane. He's always been a cunning one. Don't be fooled by my crybaby brother. Innocence can be feigned, but no dirty secrets can escape my eyes. He wants you to pity him, right? Well, you've been too kind to both of us, Jane. How could you betray me?"

_No…it's not what you think, Jeff._

I shook my head vigorously and tried to take out the cloth in my mouth. He grabbed my wrists and tied them with his belt. "No, don't. Don't say you're sorry. I know you are, Jane, my beautiful Jane."

He sneered and laid his head on my abdomen. "And since you're my love, Jane, and he's my brother, I'll forgive both of you. I know your integrity still lies somewhere in you. You won't go beyond one-night stand with him, right?"

I shook my head.

"Good. My brother needs comfort. I've been too oblivious to his suffrage, but now that I know he needs my care, he won't try to seduce you again, Jane. Don't worry. You're mine. All mine, Jane. I'll keep you to myself. So stay with me, always."

I nodded.

"Let's start, shall we?" He simpered and removed his pants. I clenched my eyes as he thrust into me. The bed creaked with his consistent, overwhelming rams. He kissed my body thoroughly, leaving his marks wherever possible. I moaned as he roughly took over me, filled my night with ceaseless sex and domination.

"Ermmm…." I groaned. He grinned and removed the cloth. I coughed and sobbed. "What's it, Jane?"

"I….ah…um…ah…I can't take it any…anymore." I whimpered, feeling my climax getting closer.

"We're just getting started, Jane."

He banged me even more violently then, attempting to drive me past the limits. I stifled a shriek. It came out as a submissive puff instead. He shoved his length all the way in and bit my lips. My mind was going crazy.

_It's already gone crazy._

Over and over again, he made me orgasm.

"Liu didn't backstab you. I was the one who peeped at his diary." Jeff claimed, pounding into me so wantonly I thought he would tear me apart. "There's one thing about this naive brother of mine. He never remembers to lock his drawer, teh."

"J-Jeff…please…don't…"

"How many times did he do you? I will do you double."

"No! Please!"

I was beginning to feel weak. His bumping kept accelerating though. It was turning into frenzy.

"Once? Or twice?" He tittered, groping my thighs and scratched my butt cheeks. "Ah, I remember it now. He wrote _three times_."

"No! Jeff, don't!" I cried.

"I'll do you six times then, to compensate for the loss." He chortled and kissed me. I moaned and came in a flash. He didn't pull out his erection though. He flipped me over and resumed the thrusting. "Let me leave my marks on your back as well. This way, no one will take you."

"Jeff…" I whimpered. It was growing hot. My body was burning.

He continued sliding himself in and out of me, regardless of my exhaustion.

He made me kneel like a dog.

He made me sit on his lap.

He made me move on his length by myself.

He made me pant like a slut.

He made lick his part.

He made me swallow his juice.

He broke me a number of times and every time I climaxed, it marked the beginning of the next session.

It persisted for hours.

And hours.

And hours…

I couldn't keep track of the time. I couldn't get a hold of what was happening to me.

I was out of breath.

I was running out of energy.

He never seemed weary though.

He said he was doing this to show me how much he loved me. And to wash away the filthy sin I committed with Liu, he would fill my body with his own seeds.

And so I would always be reminded of his mercy, of his forgiveness, of his forbearance.

I cried a lot that night. I couldn't describe the feeling in my heart. Was it guilt? Was it fear? Was it love?

_I don't know. I seriously don't know._

It made me realize one thing though.

_I can never elude Jeff now._

When the sixth time came, I could no longer make a noise. All that remained was my limp, shattered body. He released so many times in me that I could feel the heat swarming in my womb. I couldn't care less about being impregnated. If it was Jeff's child, I thought I would want to rear it.

But…what would my parents think of me now?

They would surely kick me out of this house forever.

If Mom ever knew I was tainted by the two brothers, she would definitely sever our bonds…

I would lose this home.

"Jane, I love you." He whispered, caressing me tenderly. "Remember, whatever I do is out of my love for you. I'll love you no matter what, but please, don't ever turn away from me, regardless of what others say. Don't ever break your vow. And I'll condone every mistake you make behind my back."

"Jeff…I didn't…mean to hurt you…" I wheezed, barely able to move my body now.

"I know. I know. I didn't mean to be so rough on you either. I was jealous. I really was." He cried. "I don't…want to lose you, to anyone, not even to Liu."

"I'm yours, Jeff." I panted.

"Jane, can I…stay with you tonight? I might be able to sleep in your arms. Those nightmares…they won't leave me alone….Jane…they keep appearing in my head. Even with the sleeping pills they give me…I keep seeing Randy."

"Don't worry, Jeff. I'm here…You can watch me sleep if you want. No one is going to haunt you again." I smiled frailly and draped the blanket over our nude bodies.

"I'm so glad, Jane. I'm relieved." He buzzed and snuggled against me. "I want to be with you forever."

"Me too."


	17. Fading Sanity

**A/N: Oh-My-God, I know I have promised to update at least once a month but...geez, I failed to do so. Many apologies to those who have been waiting I've been caught up in lots of work lately since it's the end of semester. I also want to thank anyone who's been reviewing and following the story. But before you read this chapter, I want to clear up a few things****.**

**First, please, please, don't take this story too seriously and go extreme about the plot or the characters. Really, I started this thing to kill the boredom in the beginning. I've never intended for everything to be realistic or serious. Just saying, I write erotic romance but that doesn't mean I am an erotic person in real life. And that ABSOLUTELY does not mean I accept underage sex or anything. I'm sorry if the values and stuff get all messed up in here because...I for me, there is always a clear-cut, fine line between reality and virtuality. What I imagine, or what exists in fandom usually never occurs to me as acceptable and appropriate in real world. That's what makes writing fun because things you disapprove of in reality can actually appeal to you in literature.**

**Also, this story is supposed to take place in an alternate universe so yea, things are DEFINITELY different from the original story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot.**

* * *

I never got to ask Liu what really happened during his time in the juvenile hall.

It would be like re-opening his wound and feigning sympathy that both of us knew would never suture his bleeding heart.

I never regretted having done it with him though.

Perhaps this was the biggest problem. My sense of virtues and dignity, my vanity and pride…none of it subsisted anymore.

I deserved the punishment Jeff gave me. It was not even considered a chastisement if it had so much passion poured into it.

"Jane, are you alright?" Liu asked.

But I could only hear Jeff's voice.

_I was wrapped in his arms, scotching steam enveloping us. I felt my skin blistering, my entire body flaring. The temperature of the water wasn't right. He didn't set it that high out of impulses. It was no accident. He did it with ulterior motives._

_He wanted to watch me melt, so very slowly, in his embrace._

_"__Jeff…I can't keep up with this heat, please." I had pleaded. We were bathing, first thing in the morning. I had told him that I got to shower before heading to school. We woke up an hour earlier than usual, just to avoid being caught red-handed by my parents. It would be an extremely unsightly scene then, to find us both naked under the stained cover. I had to change the bed sheets too and basically everything that had been blotched with our juice._

_I was running a fever. He adjusted our positions so that I was resting on his lap. He placed one hand on my forehead and another one on the tap. I sighed in relief as streams of cold water pelted down into our tub._

_"__I've always dreamed of us taking a bath together." He whispered, tracking my ear with his tongue. He knew all my sensitive parts and the fact that I had completely no immunity against him was the best weapon he could wield to monopolize me. He enjoyed my moans under his teasing. His fingers interlaced playfully with mine. He licked the spots he had bitten the previous night, as if the temporary hickeys weren't sufficient to mark his love. He wanted to turn them permanent so that his feelings for me would be forever etched to my heart, engraved on my delicate body._

_"__No, Jeff, not…in the morning. I'm…tired." I reasoned. After being done six times, I simply lost all the strength necessary to carry out my daily routine. I doubted if I could even go to school without any ado. _

_He was tweaking my nipples, kissing various places over my body. He kept his arousal under control though as if he feared breaking me further would result in my death. _

_I really could die of pleasure._

_"__Jeff!" I shrieked when his hand suddenly dived deep into the water, finding my front in a second flat. _

_"__Please…I can't take this anymore." I groaned. I felt like fainting._

_"__Sh…be quiet and let me do the magic." He smirked. "I promise you. You'll feel like you were in heaven."_

_I was already in heaven! I wanted to tell him that but all that wafted out of my mouth was an unabashed moan. He kept fingering and kissing me until I came and fell dizzily on his chest._

_The steam was suffocating._

_I felt like passing out. _

"Jane? Jane?"

I snapped out of my trance and stared at Liu's waving palm.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing skeptically at a pack of pills in my hands.

"Oh, uh, yes, yes I am." I swiftly stuffed the pills back into my pockets and smiled.

"Are those…" He trailed off with a slight blush on his face.

I nodded sheepishly.

It had been two days already and I still hadn't taken them.

And if I continued to falter, it would be too late.

I would definitely end up bearing Jeff's child.

"Jane, er…did you finish your assignments?"

"What assignments?" I frowned.

"We have to finish the Mathematics workbook, remember? Fifteen pages of them!" Liu scratched his head nervously. "And a project outline for Literature."

"Oh, ah, I…I completely forgot about that!" I gasped and dug into my school bag fretfully. I couldn't imagine Mom's expression if I ever got a detention at school. After her outburst the other day, there was no way I could disappoint her any more. Sustaining my grades would be the only thing I could do to keep pleasing her. At this rate, she would not only ban me from my connection with the Woods but all excess to entertainment.

"Why, you've already finished them, Jane!" Liu exclaimed, flipping through my workbook.

"What? It can't be." I scowled, stupefied by the unexpected surprise. I scanned through my work once more and just as what Liu saw, it was all completed.

"It's not just complete but of high quality too." Liu praised. "Jane, you truly are intelligent. I'm sure that snobbish Literature teacher would be impressed by this standard of work."

"No, I didn't do these, Liu. I…didn't." I stuttered and pondered hard, finally coming to a conclusion. "Damn, it must…be Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"He did them for me while I was asleep…" I said, somehow reminding myself of our wild sex two nights before.

"I see." Liu chuckled. "As expected of him."

"What?"

"Even without schooling, he can study perfectly on his own." Liu giggled. "He wouldn't want you to be scolded, I guess."

"Maybe…"

"Jane, wanna grab lunch at the cafeteria together? The bell's rung. In fact, I came here for that reason too."

"Oh, um…" I glimpsed the clock, suddenly realizing the morning lessons had all been over and I was still…drowning myself in daydreams. "Of course. Of course, it would be nice."

"It's my treat today." He winked and took my hand. I slid the wallet into my pocket and we left the classroom together.

The cafeteria was jammed with people. It's not like the meals there were any fancy but people nowadays just weren't in the mood to bring their own lunchboxes. Or rather, most parents were occupied by their preparation for Christmas.

Winter was approaching.

Fall had long faded.

Leaves were withering, scattering everywhere in the town. This small place doesn't snow so when it's winter, it's just…_winter_.

It had been four months since I met Jeff. Nothing had changed about my feelings for him. Our love would remain across seasons and decades, eventually centuries and ages.

I wished this was the truth.

"Jane, are you really alright?" Liu's voice quavered. He led me to one of the empty spots. The good thing about being an outcast was that we never really had to look for seats. People cleared off the space for us.

He must have seen me hobbling. I hadn't been able to walk properly since that night, the night Jeff revealed his fiercest affection to me.

"Did he…do this to you?" Liu murmured, his eyes settling on my neck. I gulped and immediately covered my exposed skin. It was awkward to let him see those bite marks. It got us nowhere at all.

"It's…alright." I smiled, though my eyes were betraying me. They were stocked with tears, so many of them.

"How many times did he do it to you?" Liu asked, his tone grim and penitent.

"I…forgot." I lied. How could I forget? He did me double the times you did me.

_I'm just pathetic_.

If this body of mine could soothe Jeff, I wouldn't mind however many times he banged me, as long as he lavished his love upon me.

"Tell me what you want to eat." Liu sighed. "I'll get them for you."

"Really, you don't have to-"

"Sit still, Jane." He ordered. "Just…sit here. I'll do the rest."

He returned with two bowls of noodles and knowing that I loved prawn cutlets, he ordered two dishes for me.

Seriously, was it a curse to have these two brothers loving me so much?

Or was it bliss to be spoiled this way?

I couldn't differentiate between blessings and misfortune. Not anymore.

"Liu, it's…not what you think…I'm perfectly fine, really." I assured him.

"If he ever goes overboard, I will tell him off." Liu said with a painful complexion. I knew he was worried. He was guilty. But the fault was mine.

"Well, at least he finished all the assignments for me." I cackled.

"That's because you couldn't even concentrate in this state." Liu argued.

"Liu, your brother…he cares about me. He really does. He says he's sorry. I believe he is." I said.

"I guess…" Liu looked away and blushed. "That's the part I…don't like about him…He's always so…egocentric…so full of himself. He likes breaking others but then…he comes back comforting you and you'll always forgive him. He makes you paralyzed and unable to do any stuff but then he will do everything for you secretly as if it's to make up for the pain he's put you through…"

"Exactly, Liu, you…understand him so well." I grinned.

"Of course I understand him. We grow up together. We do things together. We fall in love together." Liu muttered, his face turning beet red.

"Liu…you love him, don't you?" I tittered.

"I'm so envious, Jane." He pouted. "He's my brother. I love him. And that's precisely why I'm so jealous. He always gets what he wants, including you, Jane. I…I've always laid my eyes on you since we met and he…knew that too. He made an advance just to taunt me. And then he fell in love with you as well. It's so unfair. I…I can never do things he can. I can't even compete with him. The way he hypnotizes you is something I can never achieve."

"Liu, you're good in your own way. Trust me."

"When I was small, I used to look up to him. I admire Jeff. I aspire to be just like him and…he said the same thing to me." Liu stammered, his face flushing in embarrassment. "He said I'm unique in my own style. He loves me the way I am…"

"True. He loves you because you're special. No one can replace you. Not me, not anyone. You'll always be brothers no matter what." I nodded in agreement.

"Jane…I don't know why but every time I talk to you, I feel exceptionally at ease." He cooed. "Maybe that's why…that's why I love you."

I couldn't reply to that one.

What was I say to?

And if I returned the same amount of love to him, I would be an abject sinner.

We handed in the assignments and skipped the rest of the afternoon classes.

We stayed behind the school building, a couple of blocks away from the gate. We rested under a willow tree. Everything was painted brown.

_It's the end of autumn, the beginning of winter._

We lolled down on the floor and leaned against the tree. I stooped down and nestled my head on his lap. He started reading a book he had been carrying for a week. I took a peek. _Wuthering Heights._

"I don't know you're into this stuff." I quipped and closed my eyes, feeling the breeze slap my face as I lay down on his lap.

"I found it on Dad's bookshelf and took it without asking."

"You and Jeff seriously like doing things on a whim, don't you?"

"I'm…sorry, Jane." He put down the book and brushed my bangs. Our eyes met the instant the willow swayed, in the winter wind.

"I owe you many, many apologies, Jane." He whined. I gawked at the dewy-eyed boy, his tears dribbling down slowly from his face, along his cheeks, off his chin and to my forehead.

Time ceased at that very moment.

I felt him trembling. He rubbed his eyes. He wiped off those tears but more seemed to be coming out.

"Liu, don't hold it back. I don't mind, really."

And then he cried, for a very, very long time. My face was soaked with his tears.

"I'm sorry, Jane…I'm so sorry." He whimpered and choked.

"There, there, don't rush the words. We've got all the time we need." I reassured and handed him my handkerchief.

"That day…that day…" He sobbed. "I came back from school…he was there…standing in front of my bedroom door…I didn't realize it then…until I looked inside. I knew he had found it…it's all my fault…I forgot…I forgot to lock the drawer and to lock my room…he found it…he read it….he read the diary…he read that entry…..he normally wouldn't do something like that…he said he couldn't keep his surging curiosity…that's why he decided…even if it meant to infringe my privacy…he found out…he found out that we…"

"I know. I know, Liu. I know he knows." I said bitterly.

"He was there…he was standing there…just standing…I couldn't take my eyes off him because he…he had an expression I had never seen before…" Liu wept. "I thought he would hit me…reprimand me….get his revenge on me…but he didn't…he didn't. He was just…standing there…with a blank face. And then…and then he broke down into tears. He never cried this much in front of me. Never…even as kids…he was always so reticent, so vigilant….he never showed me his weak side. He never showed me so many of his tears."

"Oh God…"

"I told him I was the one who seduced you first. I told him not to vent his anger on you. I told him to forgive you and if he had to hate someone, hate me…He didn't say a thing at all. He was just there, standing, and crying, in front of me. I couldn't do a thing. And so I cried with him. I said I was sorry. So sorry. He said he was too. He said it must be a great pain for you to choose between us…he said you might be better off with me instead but he couldn't give you up just yet…he loves you so much…he would most probably regret it if I were ever to tame you."

Liu paused and more tears followed. I didn't know what to do. I was…at my own edge.

"And then…I realized I could never compare to him." He continued and hugged me. "Jane…my brother…he loves you more than his life. This is one thing I can never compete with him. Whatever you do, even if it hurts him, he's willing to overlook it…I'm so selfish. I made both of you suffer. I'm so sorry, Jane. I'll pay for it with my lifetime. I'll do everything you tell me to, as long as it makes you two happy. So forgive me, Jane."

"I'm never mad at you, Liu." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Neither of you."

"He must have been jealous because I touched you. And that's why he did this to you…right?" Liu wailed, caressing a bite mark on my shoulder.

"I told you…it's fine. It's really fine." I reiterated. "I don't mind what he does to my body, as long as it's still…valuable to him."

"I don't want you hurt, Jane. You shared my pain so I would share yours too. If Jeff…if my brother ever overdoes it, tell me…I'll defend you."

"That's pretty enough, Liu." I smiled. "You care and that's enough."

"That's only because you're the only one who cares about us-" He whispered, burying his face in my bosom. "More than anything in this world."

**xXx**

"Jeff, stop it!" I hissed, my body paralyzed on the spot.

The cut was deep, unstinting, infernal.

The blood speckled alongside the withered petals.

Patches of scarlet stains painted the soil a deep shade of darkness.

I stood motionless, my hands hanging on each side of my body, watching as he twirled his knife and peeled off the pearly orange fur. The creature blurted out a strained squeal as its limbs twitched to an end.

"Stop it, Jeff…it's enough." I cried. When my words failed to get through him, I turned to Liu next to me. He was…just standing there, his eyes hollow and cavernous.

The blade delved deep into the flattened skull. He twisted the handle several times, seemingly relishing in the blood-letting ceremony.

_How have we come to this?_

At last, he chucked away the fox's corpse. It struck a truck hard and fell with a thud. The amount of blood was massive. It was always like an act of painting. The scent remained pungent.

"No, Jeff! NO!" I begged and shook Liu. "Liu, stop him! Stop your brother! God damn it!"

"It's no use, Jane." Jeff regurgitated. "No use. Useless."

He grabbed the baby squirrel and kneaded its neck, a second before he brought the glinting blade to its throat. The poor creature kept shrieking and writhing, as it had done a few moments ago while being tormented by its two predators.

"Why…Why would you do that!" I screamed.

_It has gone too far. Way too far. I can't take this anymore!_

The two foxes might deserve this, for toying with their prey.

But the squirrel was meant to survive.

After all, what was the use of taking care of the former two if we couldn't save the latter one?

"It won't live long anyway." He finally explained, turning his bloodthirsty face to us. A proud laugh was all it took to spook me. Still, Liu didn't say a word. He was probably stumped, just like me.

"What's the use of surviving if one has to suffer for the rest of their life?" Jeff questioned us. He stood up and rubbed his bloody palms with his jeans. "Right, Jane?"

"You're wrong! We could have saved that squirrel!" I retorted. "Why did you kill it? Why?"

"I told you," He growled and stomped towards me, wiping my cheeks indifferently with his blood-drenched fingers. "Jane, it wouldn't live long with those injuries. Treat it as a deed. We killed the bullies for the small one. And now the poor child could sleep in peace. FOREVER."

The word "**_forever_**" chilled me to bones. He leaned closer and gave me a kiss, a passionate one that tasted of sweat and blood. It made me choke.

"You weren't supposed to do this." Liu spoke, turning to glare at us.

Jeff withdrew from the kiss and smirk at his brother. "Tell me about it."

"It's natural they preyed on the squirrel. This is NATURE. Why did you have to kill those animals?" Liu argued. "We should have never intercepted the natural order. And it's savage."

"I do what I like. I'm the one who discovered this land. It is mine. So is this forest. I decide what to do with the dwellers in this territory. They pissed me off. They reminded me of Randy's gang. If they weren't going to devour it, they might as well stop abusing it." Jeff howled. "Got a problem with that?"

"You're being irrational." Liu rebutted. It was the first time I saw him this steamed. He had never been this desperate to talk back, especially not to his superior brother. "How could you let your own emotions overpower you? We are humans. They are animals. We don't act alike. There's a difference between hunting and bullying."

"They are the same." Jeff snarled and let go of my hands. "Rationality is what makes you weak, Liu."

"I would rather be weak than be a sadistic psychopath!"

**_Thwack! _**

And there it went, the beginning of their disintegrating relationship.

Jeff tackled Liu to the ground and smacked him. Liu retaliated and punched him in the face. The two brothers rolled on the wilted leaves attempting to give each other a lesson. If there was something more nefarious than Jeff's killing spree, it would have to be their typical brother fights.

"Stop it!" I screeched, no longer able to contain myself. "Stop it!" I parted the two, shoving them each to the ground. It was a wearisome job and they weren't letting it go so readily.

"Stop fighting! You two are brothers!" I cried. "You should GET ALONG!"

They didn't answer. They glared at each other and panted. Liu was already in tears. As anticipated, the boy couldn't even stand a single bit of guilty feeling.

"I hate this." I bellowed. "Just stop it, won't you? It's pointless. It won't get us anywhere. It won't solve anything at all!"

Jeff stood up from the ground and sighed. I took Liu's hand and helped him up. The two remained silent for a long moment.

"Jeff, you….you're still seeing that psychiatrist, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes…it…it…" He grunted and smashed his fist to a tree, leaving an imprint on the truck.

"Jeff!"

His fist started bleeding the second he removed it from the dent.

"I'm sorry. I just…don't know what's gotten into my head." Jeff shook his head and flumped down to the ground. "It doesn't help at all…Those pills aren't working. I keep seeing him at night. He just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Who?" I gasped. "Randy?"

"That bastard…even in death he's haunting me…" Jeff hugged his head in distress. "I'm sorry I did it again. I didn't mean to…I mean, it helps to forget sometimes, while ripping something into pieces. I would imagine it is him I'm killing. I just…can't kill him enough. I'm really running out of tactics, Jane. I…I can't sleep. I've tried so many sleeping pills…so many anesthetics. None of them could cure my insomnia. And the more I try to sleep, the more indecent thoughts I keep picking up. Nothing can help me…No one can help me."

"That…That's not true. Jeff, there must be a way." I insisted, carefully taking him into my arms.

"I'm sorry I messed up again." He sobbed. "I'm sorry, Liu…I'm so sorry."

"Jane is right. There must be a way to handle this, brother." Liu sniffled and knelt down beside us. "We'll help you get through this."

"I can only hold on because you two are here with me." Jeff admitted. "I don't know what I will do if I ever have to be alone."

"You aren't alone."

"You never are."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now...until next update. Review? :3**


	18. Doubts and Insecurity

**A/N: Gahhhh, I can't believe it's been this long since I last updated! Have been losing inspiration for a while but all's settled now. I'm currently on my summer vacation but have to work part-time. I really hope to write more often. I owe everyone a big "THANK YOU" for your continuous support and encouragement! It's been more than a year since I began this story and I really wish it to end well. I don't care however long it's going to take me, a year or two, I'll try my best to finish this fanfiction.**

**Oh and questions and opinions are always welcomed. You can ask through reviews or direct inbox messages. I will try to answer the best I can, of course, my busy schedule has always prevented me from being active T.T Sorry.**

**Here we go~ Enjoy the new chapter :3 **

* * *

When Christmas arrived, it became harder for me to sneak out.

I was completely under Mom's surveillance during holidays. My time with Jeff and Liu lessened as a result of her soaring paranoia.

The date for the trial was set to be in mid-January. Keith and Troy had been discharged from the hospital and bailed out for a while. They, of course, were restrained from having any direct contacts with us.

But still, their presence in the neighbourhood kept stirring up our hideous memories.

The trial sparked off another issue of Jeff's mental flux. The pressure was overflowing. It wasn't only the stress the community cast upon him that evoked his inner hysteria. It was the widespread of rumors that ultimately afflicted him. Before we even realized it, a bloom of curses and vilification roamed the internet. The culprits were probably Keith's and Troy's parents. They ganged up with Randy's family, brought with them so many allies in the neighbourhood to prove that Jeff, too, was guilty in the incident. They were desperate to condemn him. Even if he wasn't penalized for Randy's death, they wished to have him sent away, or simply have his lawyer plead insanity.

It was…odious.

_Everything about this place._

_Not just the people._

_But the essence of this corrupted region._

I was compelled to spend the Christmas with my family. A distant relative of Mom came to stay with us during the vacation. It was her cousin, I think, or half-cousin. I had no idea.

I just knew that Mrs. Wells visited every year. And sometimes, she brought her younger daughter with her.

That day, I returned home after running some errands for Mom. And there on the porch stood a stunning girl I had been missing for a while. I hadn't seen Sally for two years and if she didn't hail me with that conspicuous, high-pitched voice of hers, I wouldn't have recognized her. The girl never seemed to feel cold at all. Even in winter, she had this tendency to dress in summery clothes. That time, she was wearing a floral, peachy dress of some sort. Very flamboyant. Very endearing. Just as her heart was.

"You grew." Was the first thing I said when I hugged her. I picked her up from the ground. Her petite body still weighted pitiable to me. I wasn't used to fancying kids but this girl was different. She was one I could actually communicate and empathize with.

"Jane~Jane~I miss ya so very much!" She chanted, her wavy brown hair tickling my nose. She still clutched her old teddy dearly as if it was her entire life.

She said- it kept her away from pain.

It was her savior.

I was dispatched to bring Sally around the town. If I was forbidden to hang out with the Woods, I wouldn't mind spending my wretched time with this dismal girl instead.

She was someone I had been striving to help for years.

And yet, I still couldn't rescue her.

The only thing I could accomplish for her was to bring more pleasure into her life.

She wasn't the ordinary type of girls you found on the sidewalks. No one would bother to see beyond that gorgeous face shaping the angelic exterior and the secrets hidden beneath that fair skin which bore many impure marks from a pedophile's ploys.

We got along extremely well, as if there was something in common between us.

_When life is giving you a hard time, you will just have to carry on._

_There are always secrets we can't tell._

My period had been delayed by two weeks.  
I wasn't sure if I had opted for the right route.

Sally had been making all sorts of gestures and hints to her demure, ignorant mother who would rather safeguard the family's reputation than admit something was terribly wrong with her husband's depraved brother.

She had done everything she could.

None of my speech could reach Dad and Mom either. They were convinced that my relationship with Jeff was just a fling and sooner or later, it would wither just like the autumn roses.

I knew I had to make them notice somehow. They had to learn. They had to realize that tere was one person I cared about the most and it was Jeff.

I would…probably set them off if they ever found out the truth.

But wasn't it fascinating? To have them finally come to conscience.

They would know that my love for Jeff was as real as could be.

_Enough to bring our crystal of love into a growing seed._

"Jane~Jane~What are they doing?" Sally tugged my hand, gazing ahead at a bunch of kids frolicking near the alleyway.

Everything looked just fine.

But was not.

It came clear that a younger boy was being surrounded, by his peers, by a group of bigger lads.

"Jeff the killer, going for another murder, he's evil and vile, with a face that can never smile~hahaha~" The kids laughed and cornered the boy a grimace. "Come and catch us, psycho~"

A girl scampered to our side and waved at Sally. "Hey, wanna play hide-and-seek with us?"

Sally blushed timidly and hid behind me. The girl suddenly gasped. So did the other kids. They ogled us for a split second and started sprinting away as fast as their legs could carry them. I looked over my shoulder dubiously and sure enough, there stood Jeff and Liu, tilting their heads in nonchalance.

All except one boy fled. The boy was still crouching with his head down. Jeff took the paper mask off him, revealing a face as ashen as a sheet. The albino boy gazed up and spotted us in no time, widening his ruby eyes in sheer terror.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…they…they made me do this…sorry…" He rambled in fright and staggered out of the alleyway.

Jeff took a glimpse of the paper mask and rumpled it calmly.

"Jeff…"

"So, they're now inventing a new game based on me, eh?" He sneered. "So innovative. Bet they have a talent in picking the cast too."

"I've never seen that albino boy before." Liu said.

"He must have come here for Christmas." I proposed.

"He has a face as white as mine." Jeff laughed. "Guess we can be buddies."

"Please, Jeff, don't mind them. Those kids are frivolous." I sighed.

"Why would I be bothered by that? It's actually pretty creative. If you've surfed the net, you would find all these amazing edited photos of me. I look even more handsome in those pictures." Jeff laughed.

"I deactivated my Facebook account a week ago." I confessed. "Those guys at school get a bit too annoying. They keep spamming me."

"Anyway, I'm so glad to see you, Jane. Haven't heard from you in three days. Bet your mom has it going again?"

"Yea…" I rolled my eyes. "She's gone haywire. I just don't get her. I want to see you too."

"And…who might this sweet little child be?" Jeff tittered and bent down to stare at Sally. Surprisingly, she didn't cringe. She returned his glance and smiled.

"She's Sally." I introduced. "Her mom is my mom's relative. She's staying with us…for Christmas."

"Cute."

"Yea, isn't she?" I giggled.

"Jane~" Sally chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"I'm her husband, you know." Jeff stuck out his tongue and joked.

"Jeff! Stop fooling around!"

"Husband?" Sally whooped. "Jane~ Jane~ You're married~ You're gonna have babiessss~"

"Shut it, Sally. I'm not married!" I shushed the little girl and blushed, suddenly realizing the last part of her utterance might be true.  
Oh God, I couldn't tell the brothers the possibility that…that…I might be pregnant.

My period had always been precarious anyway.

It might be just a wrong deduction after all.

"Ya know, I've got a boyfriend too~" Sally snickered.

"What?" We all yelped.

"Kids nowadays are surely precocious." Liu smirked.

"Ya know, I'll tell ya his name if you give me candies."

"I think I've got a couple of crunches in my pocket." Jeff dug into his pocket and pulled out a few chocolate crunches. "Will these do any good?"

We went to the barn afterwards, only after I made Sally promise me not to tell Mom about our meeting.

It was a frigid day, desiccated and lifeless.

But the cold never reached the barn. We had a pretty decent place to settle down and chat for hours. Sally would go about role-playing with her teddy. Occasionally, she would tell us tales about this mysterious boyfriend of hers.

I was not sure it was a make-believe game or her hallucination.

The girl had always been rather, dare I say, peculiar and gifted in bizarre areas. She claimed she was able to speak to poltergeists when she was small. I wasn't inclined to believe the whole befriending-apparition part but Jeff seemed to take in all her incredible fictions. She said her sister was currently into some sort of occult and voodoo stuff. That did sound intriguing to me.

"I've always wondered if there is life after death." Liu piped up. We all stared at him as if he had gone bananas._ Again._

"Well, there is, if you believe so." Jeff said calmly.

"I don't think there are spirits."

"Spirits are true, big sister!" Sally argued. "I saw them. I saw them when I was three!"

"How could you remember that? You were so young."

"I have special memory." Sally boasted. "Ben will know it's true."

"Who's Ben?"

And there, we hit the nail. Her face turned bright red and she caressed her teddy bashfully.

"He…He's a friend~"

"A friend? Are you sure he's just a friend?" I teased.

"Um…er…"

"Fifty bucks and I bet this dude is her boyfriend." Jeff laughed.

"A hundred bucks." I simpered.

"How about two hundred bucks?" Liu asked. We all stared at him again.

"Where the heck did you get so much money?" Jeff asked.

"I'm just upholding the mood." Liu sniggered.

"D-Don't make fun of him~" Sally snorted. "Ben…Ben is a very…kind person."

"Now you're speaking something." I smiled.

"He…He helped me run away from home once."

"Is that supposed to be good or bad?" Liu frowned.

"Good." I whispered.

"He lends me a lot of video games…he treats me like a princess…he always makes me laugh and he said…he said…" By then, her face looked as if it would explode in any second. We couldn't contain our laughter and it only fidgeted the girl even more.

"He said what?" Liu urged.

"He said he loves me~"

"Wow."

"That's totally sweet, Sally." I grinned. If there was one thing I wished, it was that someone could take care of Sally better than her family.

The boy was merely ten but what made up of a heartfelt relationship, I suppose, was independent of age.

At least, he would be the one to set her free eventually.

From the constraints of her debauched uncle.

I didn't tell Jeff and Liu her story but with their intelligence, they could probably interpret from all the hints.

She was never old enough to comprehend what love means but she knew what subtlety is.

The winter with Sally was the blithest one. I never thought an eight-year-old girl would have the power to entice us all. Her stories blossomed in the coldest days we spent together. The seeds she planted remained vividly incised to our hearts.

She didn't just give us strength, but hope.

And she kept Jeff temporarily off his demented state.

I felt a need to keep her with us.

I prayed for her to stay longer.

But as Christmas ended, she was gone again.

The girl marked a significant role in our story. She came as swiftly as she went. And just like love, her flowers flourished for a very short period of time. But it was the most beautiful bloom ever.

The day Sally left, she whispered into my ears.

"Jeff showed me his secret." She said.

"What's it?"

"I can't tell you." Sally pouted.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to upset you."

"What's it? What's it, Sally?" I asked.

"It's in the woods." Sally finally spat it out. "And I'm not scared anymore."

"What?"

"I'm not scared of Uncle Johnny anymore." Sally giggled.

"What did Jeff tell you?"

Sally shook her head jubilantly and smiled. "If someone is giving you nightmares, you should make them sleep forever, tehehehe~"

And that was the last time I saw Sally, alive.

**xXx**

I followed her clue and tracked down the forest.

I spent two days discovering the footprints.

I didn't mean to betray Sally, but her words kept me awake all night.

I knew I had to settle something for Jeff before everything became disarrayed.

Perhaps it was too late already. And I still wavered a lot, about my decision, about my love for him.

On the last day of our holidays, I dug out two corpses in the woods, buried crudely near a grimy pond. I would have thought it was trash inside those two plastic bags. Two kids in the neighbourhood were missing, presumably to have run off to the town during Christmas party.

They never found them.

Because they had been consigned to their own graves.

They were the kids we caught jeering at the albino boy the other day in the alleyway. Their bodies were barely recognizable. Some parts were gone; could have been tossed away to feed the crows.

I…wasn't sure what to do.

Maybe I ought to bring their remains to their family.

Maybe I ought to pretend that I hadn't seen them.

Maybe I ought to tie them to a rock and hurl their bodies into the grubby lagoon.

_Do Jeff a favour, Jane._

Maybe I ought to confront Jeff.

"Jane, do you love me?" He asked, much like a confirmation check.

He knew my answer but he still wanted to hear it.

My hands were tethered above me. He lifted me up and bound our lips together.

It was one riveting kiss. He groped my thighs and spread my legs, hooking them around his waist.

I was lost for words for a moment. It wasn't fear that crossed my mind. It was…

_Doubts._

I kept staring at the kids as if their inert bodies might twitch and bounce back to life somehow.

"I thought Sally could keep a secret." He smirked, his tone filled with sarcasm.

"Don't blame her. She didn't tell me your secret." I defended. "It was me…I found it out by myself."

"I...I have always loved your tenacity, Jane." Jeff licked his lips in anticipation, crushing his body against mine. I moaned as my head hit the wall. "I love how you're so daring, so engrossing, so inquisitive."

"Please…Jeff…they don't deserve this. They never did you any harm…did they?" I said.

"Sh…" He whispered, sliding my skirt down. "Jane, I thought you would understand me. If I let them grow up to be another Randy, Keith and Troy, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"They're only children, Jeff!" I bawled. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

He unbuckled his belt and laid me down on some hay.

"Please, Jeff…" I begged, my voice echoing throughout the barn.

"Jane, do you love me?" He asked again, unbuttoning my shirt languidly.

"Yes…I do…but…Jeff…it's wrong." I reasoned. "This is wrong. Killing is wrong. I know it makes you forget miserable things, but…they will catch you. They will catch us. They will find the bodies."

"They won't, if you keep it a secret." He crawled forwards and bestrode me, sliding down his jeans slowly. "As long as we love each other, no one can separate us. You'll forgive my wrong just as I forgive yours. Isn't that how love is supposed to be? Jane, it's for your sake. I'm doing everything for you."

"What? I never asked you to murder those kids! They did nothing! They never-"

He pulled out a creased paper from his pocket and swung it at me. There was a drawing, a drawing of an emo boy and a gothic girl. The boy named **_Jeff_** was kissing a girl named **_Jane_**. They stood with faces chalkier than clouds and eyes solider than stones.

"You wouldn't want your parents to see this, would you?"

I shook my head.

"It would be a scandal." He heaved a deep breath.

"So…you...is this why you…"

"They can scorn me whichever way they want. After all, I'll just get rid of them whenever I feel like to." Jeff chuckled. "And if they upset you, they're giving me nightmares. I hate people giving me a headache, you know. These irritating kids should go to sleep forever."

"No, Jeff, we shouldn't do this. I don't care what they say about us. I don't care what they draw. I can't let you kill another soul. They'll get us one day. You know it's wrong. It's terrible."

"Don't speak, Jane. You love me, don't you?"

"I told you I do. But-"

"Hush, Jane, hush." He hissed and bent down to kiss me. "Speak no more. I need to sleep. Only you can make me sleep."

"No, Jeff…I don't…want to do it today…please." I declined his invitation. He sighed and stood up. Clasping me by the hair, he brought my face to his shaft.

"I miss your delicious touch, Jane. If you don't want to do it tonight, at least you can help me get this thing go down a little?" He asked sincerely. "With your mouth."

I nodded and took his thing into my mouth. It was rock hard, throbbing and craving for release. I bopped my head up and down, giving my best to pleasure him.

He needed to sleep.

Once in a while.

Only after our sex could he actually snooze at ease.

His eyes were getting darker with those black circles around them.

His voice was always so gruff as if his throat had been deprived of water for a long time.

"Use your tongue more, Jane."

I complied with a nod and let my tongue skim across his length. He held my head gently and thrust forward. The knot around my wrists was starting to bruise me. I gazed up at him earnestly. He blinked back, stopped me for a moment and as though he had seen through my need, untied me before beckoning me to resume the work. I went back to licking and pumping him. He jolted in slight pleasure, humming my name over and over again under his breath. I picked up my pace and he finally erupted with a groan. I swallowed his glop in one gulp and collapsed to the floor.

I felt…so foul.

For some reason, I felt so foul.

He rubbed the last few drops on my breasts and put his jeans back on.

Without another word, he lay down next to me and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Jane."

That night, he didn't have any nightmares of Randy's gang.


	19. Guilty

**A/N: Hi there! I have no excuse to make, really. I apologise deeply for my unstable and awfully late update. I am sorry to have disappointed most of you by keeping you waiting long enough. College has caught me. Busy schedules and writer's blocks and stuff. But please, in no way would I ever abandon this story, just so you know.**

**I am kinda impressed, yet baffled by the fact that so many of you got so into the story that you started arguing in the reviews XD I never thought my story could stir up such a heated debate but that would only mean you guys are seriously reading my fic. I feel flattered.**

**If you ask me, what the ending would be, I am not gonna tell you. I have something in mind...but not quite exactly how it would end though. Things can change. My thoughts always fluctuate. I love all three characters. I don't want this to end badly, if that's what you want or not want to hear. I know some people want me to stick to the original sequence of tales but hey that wouldn't be regarded as a fanfic, right? I want this story to have a different ending...in some way.**

**Regarding who Jane should pick in the end, I can guarantee you a satisfactory answer...(or not). Jeff to me is a forceful and coercive lover. He is possessive, stubborn and persistent. He loves fiercely and unreservedly. Some of you say that Liu isn't as innocent as he appears. True. Everyone has their own internal desires. He loves Jane, yes. Or rather, he genuinely harbours affections towards her. At some point, he of course wants her to reciprocate to his feelings (everyone is born selfish in some way). Yet, he is totally aware of Jeff's feelings so he can never go overboard. Liu isn't a malicious being. Neither is Jeff. Both are just contaminated by this corrupted world.**

**As for Jane...ah, some of you are already criticising her, calling her a 'whore' and 'slut'. You wanna hear my opinion? (not that it really matters XD fanfics are subject to different fans' interpretations). But I'll say it anyway. She's a fragile girl. No one wants to be treated as a 'whore'. She loves pitiably. She's a complicated character. Seems that she has a decent and complete family but in fact she is never clear about the concept of true love. She has never experienced things of this kind before. So when Jeff, her first and strong love, confessed to her. She's both flattered and flustered. She's naive, even more innocent than Liu. She only knows how to love someone unconditionally and please them. She isn't defensive. She can never qualify to be cruel or evil. She's a warped character, torn between two. Her vulnerability is precisely what drives Jeff overbearing and possessive. Yet, it is also what drives Jeff jealous and insane.**

**All in all, these three characters love one another without limits. If you wanna hear a traditional Chinese version of portraying this case, they are all tied together by the red string of fate (legends have it that when people are connected by this red string, they can never separate wherever and whenever. they are bound and destined to be together until death) Let's think of it this way.**

* * *

The clock was ticking, counting down each second of our decaying love.

I loved Jeff so much.

But why was my heart aching?

I thought I could accept everything he did, no matter how erroneous the choice he made.

I thought I could forebear his grudge, overlook his sins and tolerate his deteriorating sanity.

But why…why did I still feel so fazed? So queasy. So torn.

It was a Saturday morning. I could hear the birds chipping in the woods. The day was bright, marked with a cloudless sky. The sun soared high. Little wind. Low humidity. Average temperature. Perfect for outing. Perfect for slacking off. Perfect for…taking a catnap up on a tree.

Maybe.

He wouldn't have woken me up on his own. After all, he never let me witness the scene, the process, how he did it with a bestial heart poisoned by hatred. I was always inadvertently discovering the aftermath.

This time, I heard the treading voice too loud to be missed. Someone was trespassing into our territory (well, at least, Jeff claimed this land to his own privilege). He called himself the emperor of this forest. And I shall be his queen.

Harmless children were always spared.

People who never caused a ruckus or disruption would be ignored.

Not many people would venture into the woods anyway. We were always by ourselves, here, taking the reign of this virtual kingdom that clinched our endless love.

"Hey, look, seems like we can take a shelter here!"

The voice was hoarse and aloof. That eye-catching metal head and the skeleton tattoo on the back of the neck could only belong to one person in the neighbourhood- Ken, Keith's older brother. He busted open the door and gave his buddies a signal. The gang barged into our barn boisterously and started smashing things as they liked.

I never thought they would invade our secret base. It didn't seem that they had come on purpose. They seldom wandered around in the woods but when they did, we never let them spot us.

"Ya know, that bastard is gonna pay for getting my lil' bro in this shit." He flung a bottle of ginger beer at Tony, Troy's cousin. There was another boy with them. I couldn't figure if he was related to Randy or not. The three leeches started unpacking their snacks and drank their wine.

"Like hell he's gonna pay for it. He's definitely going for self-defence."

"Self-defence won't save his ass this time, idiot. I wonder where he is now. If I ever see him, I'm gonna give him a fucking lesson."  
"Calm down. If you beat him up the same way your brother did, you're gonna end up getting arrested. That kid is a devil. Don't you remember how Randy died?"  
"Shit. We should get him into an asylum to say the least. I'm not gonna let this brat ruin my bro's life."

"We have witnesses. He hit them like a manic. He killed Randy. We all know he's guilty too."

"Stop worrying. We've done all we could. This neighbourhood is small, easy to deal with. People are pretty gullible and prone to influences. We just keep brainwashing them and put up all the scandals on the net. They will certainly think he's crazy. Keith and Troy will probably just be sent away to the rehabilitation centre for a while."

"But we gotta keep people believing that he's a psychopath, fucking son of a bitch. His whole family should go to hell."

"Hell yeah, nothing good's happened since they came around. And that Arkensaw girl is giving me creeps, always hanging around those two damn weirdoes."

"She's a fucking weirdo too."

"No wait, I heard she used to be Randy's slut. Seems quite nice-fucking."

"Really? She's pretty busty, but a goth. Not my cup of tea."

"Damn it, she will definitely tell the court Randy picked on that bastard."

"Holy shit, we completely forgot to slander her as well. Damn it! Let's go back and make some more pictures. Post some naked photos of her, with that Jeffrey asshole. Tell the world she's a freaking whore. Can't be trusted!"

I didn't realize I was lurching until Jeff held my hand. Their laughs were driving me nuts. Fury wasn't the first thing that popped up in my mind, but disgust. There was a spur of moment I wanted to leap out from behind those crates and scream at them.

But Jeff was faster.

He always was.

They didn't think it would be their doom, when Jeff suddenly emerged out of the darkest corner. They would have regretted not switching on the flashlights on their phones. They would have regretted their audacious speech.

"No, Jeff!"

I shrieked, even though I did nothing to stop him.

He was fast as a cheetah.

He bounced onto Ken and wedged the blade into his throat. The blood sprayed like paint, landing on a pile of hay near their feet.

"What the fuck-"

The other two looked as though they could piss their pants. They aimed for the exit but the door slammed shut behind Liu.

By then, Ken had collapsed to his own pool of blood, choking, gagging, moaning in anguish.

Jeff lodged the cutter into Tony's ankle and watched him trip over a spade. He pulled out a razor and jabbed it into the other lad's cheek. The blade came out from the other side of his face. He clumped back to Tony and trampled on his head, a second before he let the cutter slice across his belly, up to his chest.

Liu held me back and covered my eyes with his hands. He was shivering but he kept muttering into my ears, his voice tender, his breath so deep and rapid.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look, Jane."

I sobbed but didn't let my voice out. All that could be heard were huffs and gasps.

I felt as if I had swallowed my whole heart.

Liu kept reassuring me, though he was at wit's end himself.

When it finally ended, everything was silent again.

I fainted for a while. When I woke up again, the two brothers were dragging the inanimate bodies out of the barn. I didn't follow them into the woods. I couldn't even stand without tottering. I stayed behind the crates, listening to the dripping of blood, the sliding of the corpses on the ground. I couldn't get a grip at all.

What on earth was going on?

_Everything is wrong._

Sure, they might deserve it.

_But what if we are caught?_

"Jane." Liu flumped down next to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't touch me." I pushed him away, dreading the blood on his hands would smear my sweater.

He was obviously hurt. It wasn't even his fault. He was just covering up for Jeff. He was suffering himself.

"I'm sorry." I cried and embraced him. I heard him whine a little.

The door creaked open and in walked my murderous lover, his face coated with blood.

_Fresh blood._

He stared at us sombrely but didn't separate us. After sensing his presence, Liu withdrew from me and fixed his eyes on the ground.

"Jane, I need your help." Jeff mumbled.

I frowned at him sorely and gave a tentative nod.

"I need you to keep everything a secret." He said. "If you tell anyone about this, we're dead. **_Drop dead_**."

"Jeff! I will never tell anyone about this!" I yelped.

In no way would I ever turn my beloved ones in. Not in a billion years.

"Good…good…"

"Please…don't do this anymore…" Liu implored. "Please…"

"Why, are you sick of me already?"  
"No! That's not it…" Liu shouted, shaking his brother's arms neurotically. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please stop this."

"Wouldn't you be glad if anything bad happens to me?" Jeff laughed and swung off Liu's hands. "You'll have Jane all to yourself."

"What?" The younger boy froze. My heart skipped a beat. Jeff's expression didn't change. It was the same one full of irony and mockery.

"I never force you to help me, Liu." He stated. "If you're scared of getting caught like last time, then, stay out of this. Just in case one day you come back blaming me for having you sent to the juvenile hall all over again."

"Enough, Jeff!" I barked and slapped Jeff across the face. "All Liu ever did was to protect you! How could you demean your own brother?"

"What's the matter, Jane? Are you feeling sad? Are you hurt because of what happened to Liu in the juvenile hall? Is that why you comforted him? With your body? Thinking it would be fine since he's my brother. Right? Right?"

"That's not it!" I squealed. "I've already told you I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault! You can do whatever to me as you please! But just…just don't fall out with Liu because of me!"

"You have no idea how much it hurts me," Jeff muttered and tramped towards the door. "when you defend him like this."

"Jeff! Please! Don't go."

"Just because we are brothers, and twins at that," He turned back briefly and glared at me. "doesn't mean you can take advantages of our feelings, Jane. You're breaking two hearts at one time. And still, we love you enough to die for you."

With that, he was gone.

**xXx**

I felt sick.

So sick.

In all honesty, I didn't know how to face the truth.

The trial ended.

They decided to spare Jeff. They deemed him innocent.

But I knew by no means my boyfriend was innocent.

We, too, were partners in crimes.

I didn't smile in the court.

Jeff, though, had the widest grin ever on his face.

Liu only nibbled his lips.

Their parents were overjoyed, mostly grateful and relieved.

They never found the remains of his victims. Jeff and Liu had done an extraordinary job hiding those corpses. I had no idea where they buried them or whatever means they used to eradicate them.

They just vanished. Without a single trace.

And people never questioned because those who perished were the notorious delinquents in the town. They never expected them to be slaughtered in the most callous way. They only thought they had run out of town, which they often did when they were still alive.

Days passed and I spent my monochromic life in my own cage. It was my sole way to defend myself, to evade those two brothers who had been tormenting me for a while. I couldn't confront them at all. Whenever I dreamt of them, their expressions haunted me. Their words lingered in my head. Their touches…stabbed me so deep in the heart. I knew I was sorry. I should be. Jeff was probably still exasperated by my infidelity, just as I was utterly revolted by his crimes.

_If one kills for justice, does it count as murder?_

_I believe it does._

And that's why I started avoiding the two brothers.

My conscience was afflicting me. It was contradicting with my fiery passion.

I knew I had to flee, sooner or later. Otherwise, I would be trapped, forever by them.

And yet, I couldn't hide. I never succeeded at hiding from them. They always sneaked into my life, as vainly and cruelly as they pleased.

I had to atone for my sin somehow.

_My silence is sin. _

_My love for Jeff is enough to secure a place in the hell for me._

I cried.

When I had nothing to do at home, I cried.

I couldn't bear to switch on my phone because I knew it would be flooded with loads of messages, voice mails and texts.

It would start ringing the second I switched it on. And from the other line, it would be either Jeff's voice or Liu's voice.

Soon, the winter grew colder. It never stopped snowing. We couldn't get out. And I was inwardly ecstatic to know that school was suspended for two weeks. That gave me a better excuse to stay home.

Call me a coward because I was.

I could do nothing but ponder about my miserable life. When the morning sickness never ceased, I realised my speculation, which I feared the most, was coming true.

One morning, I finally mustered the courage to leave home, my then comforting zone. I half expected the store to be closed because of the snowstorm. I still rushed there anyway. I had to test it out. It would only keep bugging me more if I stayed ignorant, or at least, pretended to be.

I bought the pregnancy test eventually. Much to my anticipation, the result was positive.

Worse still, I got captured by Liu on my way back home. He looked exhausted and perturbed. His face was pale, so pale it was almost as white and translucent as the snow.

I gasped when he grabbed my elbows out of the blue. There were tears in his eyes which made my knees tremble. I was immediately attacked by guilt and shame. I couldn't stick to my conscience. I couldn't resist him.

He kissed me lightly on the lips. A very gentle act. Nothing as ferocious and passionate as Jeff's usual deed.

When our lips parted, he wrapped his arms around me, burrowing his face into my shoulder as he whimpered.

It was then I realised how awfully cold his body was. It seemed that he had been standing out there for hours. Just to wait for the opportunity to catch me.

"Jane…why…" He mumbled, his voice muffled by my furry coat. "why are you…avoiding us? Are you…disgusted by us? Are you mad? I'm sorry…"

I didn't answer him.

Because I didn't know how to.

_What should I say?_

"Jane…he…he wants to see you…he's getting worse…Jane…" Liu sobbed, cupping my cheeks with his icy hands. "He can't live without you…"

I cringed from the coldness and frowned.

Finally, I blurted out. "I can't…I can't see you anymore. Why did you…why did you even come to find me?"

"Jane, what's wrong?" He looked flustered and…hurt.

"Everything's so wrong, Liu!" I cried. "Everything is bloody wrong for all I know! Please stop doing this to me! It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"I am not going to hurt you, Jane." He reasoned. "We can make things right. But I need your help, Jane. Please, only you can help Jeff…"

"What do you want me to do now? Tell me." I shrieked, breaking free from his grip. And then, I started laughing hysterically, tears streaming down my face. "He hates me…now…he hates me…because I've been with you!"

"That's not true!" Liu retorted, clasping my wrists ever so tightly. "Jeff will never hate you! He misses you! Jane! My brother is dying to see you! If you don't meet him now, he's going to kill himself! Please! If you continue to ignore us, we will break. You know how important you are to us! I promise you, things will get better! But you must help! He needs you…"

"And what…what if things get worse, Liu? What if….I can't help but make things worse for you both?"

"Nonsense…" He shook his head deliriously and hugged me. "We've…We've come this far because of you, Jane. Don't you realise that?"

"I'm…I'm…tired…" I wept. "I really…really don't think I can hold on any longer…"

"Yes, you can, Jane. I'm here. I'll never leave you. We'll get through this, okay? Trust me."

"I want to help Jeff…I don't…" I paused, sniffing. "But I don't know how to…"

His eyes shimmered in pure empathy. Taking out his own handkerchief, he wiped off my tears and pecked at my lips once more.

"I don't want him to kill anymore…" I finally admitted. "I want him…I want Jeff to go back to how he used to be…I want us to go back to the old days…I want us happy. All three of us. I don't want anyone to suffer. Liu, do you think…do you think it's possible?"

"Everything's possible if we persist. I'll be here for you, Jane. I want Jeff to us to be happy again too." He pledged, giving me a faint, reassuring smile.

I smiled back, suddenly feeling less gloomy.

"You're cold. Let's drop by that café and have a hot drink." I suggested.

Liu glimpsed the café across the road and nodded.

"It's my treat today." He grinned and took my hand.


End file.
